Love Never Fails
by LisaNY
Summary: Season 2? Elizabeth and Jack are set out on quite an adventure full of romance and action. There will be twists and turns along the way but "love never fails". I hope you will read and enjoy as we anxiously await S2! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within, all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

***Hello Hearties! Thanks for your support and love for my other fanfic, "Meant To Be". Here's my take or predictions for Season 2. Many of the authors are writing their take on season 2 because of our excitement, as well as, the little bit that was hinted at online (i.e. meeting more of Elizabeth's family and a possible trip back home).

I saw the following quote on a sign (1Cortinthians 13:4-8 paraphrased) and my imagination went from there. I hope you enjoy it!

**"****_Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. Love never fails."_**

**Season 2: Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 1: **

Jack and Elizabeth watched the comet in amazement and wonderment. They looked at each other the same way. Like two magnets they found themselves walking toward each other, neither could hide their smile of sheer happiness. They were so happy that their feelings were in the open and that the other felt the same way; no more misunderstandings or getting in their own way.

"Jack, can you believe that we saw the comet?" Elizabeth said with excitement.

"A once in a lifetime experience!" Jack said with a smile, he loved her enthusiasm.

"I'm glad I got to see it with you." Elizabeth said softly as she glanced down then up into his eyes.

"Me too." Jack said just as softly moving closer. Their eyes had locked and they closed in on each other. They were both aching for another kiss. Their lips were inches apart, their eyes were closed as they moved in when Rip barked and snapped them out of their trance. All at once they realized they were in the middle of the street and someone could see them. They didn't want to appear improper, especially since things were so new between them. They quickly stepped back from each other and smiled.

Jack looked back toward Rip and saw the dog chasing a raccoon up the street.

"Oh no, I left the door open! Rip!" Jack said chasing after him.

"Rip!" Elizabeth called following Jack.

"Rip! Come on boy!" Jack said as Rip came back and lay in the road.

"Rip, come on boy! Come on!" Elizabeth said as she patted her leg and walked toward the jail. Rip got right up and followed Elizabeth up the steps and inside.

"I can't believe he got right up!" Jack said. "How do you get him to listen to you?" Jack asked.

"I don't know, I asked nicely?" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Perhaps he prefers a beautiful woman over me." Jack said with a shy smile.

Elizabeth blushed, "I'm sure it helps that you had me take care of him while you were gone."

"Maybe." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled and then glanced away feeling a little overwhelmed by the newness of their relationship. "Well I…" she began but stopped at the site before her. There on the corner of Jack's desk was a drawing of her. She picked it up and was taken back. Elizabeth couldn't believe her eyes and her jaw dropped. 'He doesn't just care for me…I think he's just as in love with me, as I am with him!'

"Uh…Elizabeth…" Jack said feeling awkward and moving to take the picture from her. He felt so exposed and didn't know how she would react or what to say.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said softly. "It's…it's beautiful! You're very talented but surely there are other things to draw than me." She didn't know what to say.

"I told you my heart is true, Elizabeth." Jack said quietly.

Elizabeth felt herself swoon. "Oh, Jack…mine is too." Elizabeth said as she moved closer to him and kissed him on the cheek. He pulled her close and they quickly became caught up in their kissing. They had to pull themselves away before they got carried away. Things were still new and they were still finding their footing.

"Well I should probably head back over to the café. Abigail is probably wondering where I am." Elizabeth said reluctantly.

"May I walk you home?" Jack asked extending his arm to her.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

They walked back in companionable silence as they looked at the sky and then at each other. Jack turned to Elizabeth when they reached the steps of the café, "I guess you won't have to wait at the jail until the wee hours of the night to look for the comet anymore." Jack said.

"No but, perhaps I'll wait to make sure a certain Mountie gets home safely." Elizabeth said with a shy smile as she looked down.

When she returned her gaze to Jack, she thought his smile could have lit up the night sky. He reached for her hand and kissed it, "I'd be happy to come home to you, Elizabeth. Will you have dinner with me tomorrow night?" Jack asked.

"I'd love to!" Elizabeth said immediately.

"Good!" Jack had to smile once again. They leaned in and kissed once again.

"Thank you for walking me home, Constable." Elizabeth said turning toward the door.

"Anytime." Jack said.

"Good night!" Elizabeth said as she closed the door. Jack turned around and smiled all the way back to the jail on cloud nine.

In the days that followed, Jack and Elizabeth enjoyed their courtship as they spent time together everyday; their romance and chemistry was palpable. Many of the town's people shared knowing glances when Jack and Elizabeth were together. People thought it was sweet and figured it was only a matter of time as many of the school children had teased that the Mountie and their teacher were sweet on one another.

"I'm fine with it just as long as they keep up with their respective duties!" Mrs. Blakely gossiped among some of the mothers. "We don't need either of them getting sidetracked and not tending to the needs of the town or our children!"

"Well they've been courting for several weeks now and I believe they appear to be just as dedicated to their duties as ever." Cat said. All of the mothers present nodded in agreement.

Gowen and Abigail had their day in court and it was decided there was simply not enough evidence to convict anyone on either side of the dispute. Jack figured that Gowen and his henchmen must have been burning evidence the night he went to rescue Elizabeth and Julie but he had no way to prove it. Gowen was not happy with Jack because he admittedly helped to start the investigation. Gowen promised himself that he'd make Jack pay some day but now would be too soon, too obvious. Ultimately, Gowen was able to keep his position in the mining company however, he faced charges of harassment and defamation of character as a result of going after Abigail. The judge ruled in favor of Abigail and Gowen was forced to give the café over in lieu of payment. Abigail was thrilled to be able to keep all of the café's profits and live a little more comfortably than she had in the past. She was also happy that she didn't have to work with Gowen anymore.

Rosemary began to work with some of the town's people to create the theatre group and enlisted many to be involved in the first production. Rosemary was in her element and made signs for auditions for the production. She asked Elizabeth to encourage her students to be involved and audition. Elizabeth was never comfortable with Rosemary although she tried her best to get along with her. Elizabeth had a nagging feeling that Rosemary still wanted Jack back and was simply waiting for her chance. When she spoke about it with Abigail, she was encouraged to have faith in her relationship with Jack who had made his intentions clear. "Jack has chosen you on more than one occasion." Abigail said. This fact gave Elizabeth great comfort.

As the days went on Rosemary made it clear that she would be casting the first production. She had auditioned a number of men in the saloon. She had yet to find a leading man for the musical production but she knew who she wanted in the show.

She cornered Jack one afternoon in the street, "Jack! You are the one we need for this production. None of the men can sing like you." Rosemary said. "I know you'd be amazing in the production!"

"Rosemary, I am not an actor. I can paint the back drop if you want but act? No thank you!" Jack said.

Elizabeth happened to be behind them and heard the exchange. She gasped when she heard Jack refer to painting. 'It was him all along! He painted us kissing!' Elizabeth thought recalling his calm and cool demeanor that day in the jail.

"Elizabeth! Don't you think Jack would be an outstanding leading man? Did you know he can sing? Jack has a very attractive singing voice, why it's music to my ears and my heart." Rosemary gushed.

Elizabeth wanted to roll her eyes at how dramatic Rosemary acted. She had no idea Rosemary was going to be the female lead and was curious about Jack's singing ability. Elizabeth turned to Jack, "Well it's up to you Jack but frankly, I'd love to hear you sing!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Perhaps I'll sing to you later on our walk, if you like." Jack offered.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said. "Oh and perhaps you could teach me to paint a backdrop, one with a hidden image?"

Jack's eyes went wide for a split second but he quickly recovered and smiled, "Guilty as charged!"

Rosemary felt the steam burst out of her ears. She was furious that the tables had turned on her so quickly. "Ok, ok, enough of that! Are you going to be in the show or not? We simply need you! It's the very first production and I've worked very hard to put this together for the town. There are so many people who have helped as well, we can't let them down!" Rosemary said practically whining.

"Uh…ok, I guess so." Jack said looking at Elizabeth who smiled at him.

"Wonderful! Practice is daily at 4:00 in the saloon. Show is Sunday night so we really need to get going!" Rosemary said pulling Jack's hand. "Come on we have a lot to do!"

Jack wasn't sure about all of this. "Elizabeth! I'll see you at 6:30."

Elizabeth thought Jack acted odd throughout the week. When she asked why he simply said he was not comfortable with the show but she chalked it up to nerves. In reality, Jack was doing everything he could to not be as actively engaged in the acting as he could. He had no idea it was such a romantic play when he agreed to it. He realized why Rosemary had wanted him in it. He confided to Elizabeth who was surprised but reminded him to stick to his word and do it for the kids in the production because they were so excited. "It's only pretend, Jack." Elizabeth reassured him.

Elizabeth was not ready however for the show. It was very romantic and she felt the pangs of jealousy in her heart as she watched Jack and Rosemary on the stage. There was a scene at the end where the leads were supposed to kiss but Jack turned his face away on purpose so that Rosemary kissed his cheek. He looked out at Elizabeth hoping she'd see what he had done, that he was trying to stay true to her even though he was pretending like she said. He saw a look of surprise and sadness on her face. He watched as Elizabeth got up as soon as the lights came up and walked out.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called. Many people came up to Jack to congratulate him on a job well done but all he wanted to do was to follow Elizabeth.

About fifteen minutes later, Jack was able to get out and headed to the café. He knocked but Abigail came to the door. "Jack! You did a wonderful job tonight!"

"Thank you. Can I speak to Elizabeth?" he asked in rush. He saw the look on Elizabeth's face and had to rectify things.

"Um, Jack I think Elizabeth is tired now." Abigail said softly.

"I knew you were going to say that. I told her I wasn't comfortable with the show all week but she encouraged me to do it. She kept telling me that it was only pretend!" Jack said looking upset.

"I know, I heard her say that to you but Jack, sometimes what your heart and your mind see are two different things." Abigail said. "Give her the night; I'm sure she'll feel different in the morning."

"I hope you're right." Jack said looking down. "Good night." Jack turned and walked back to the jail.

"Jack!" Rosemary called. "You were magnificent! Didn't it feel good to be together again?" Rosemary asked.

Jack simply walked up the steps of the jail and turned around. "No, Rosemary it did not feel good. It felt awkward and wrong because my heart belongs to Elizabeth. I'm so glad it's over." He concluded.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You did a great job. Thank you for being a part of it." Rosemary said.

"Good night." Jack said with finality and closed the door.

Jack headed over to the café after his morning rounds. He entered and nodded to Abigail. "Has sleeping beauty risen yet?" Jack asked Abigail as usual.

"She went to the saloon." Abigail said.

"Already? Safe to say she's still upset, huh?" Jack asked already knowing the answer.

"You know Friday was the last day of school so she still has to pack things away. Go talk to her, Jack." Abigail said handing him two biscuits. "Here's a peace offering!" Abigail winked.

"Thank you!" He said as he held up one of the biscuits and took a bite. Jack left and made a beeline to the saloon.

He walked in and found Elizabeth packing a box of school supplies. "Elizabeth, I know you're upset but you told me yourself that it was only pretend." Jack said slowly as he made his way toward her. "I tried to tell you…"

"I know I just…wasn't ready for it to be in my face like that." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

They both saw a stagecoach pull up out front and they looked at each other. It was far too early in the morning for a scheduled stagecoach. They saw a Mountie get out and they walked outside.

"Excuse me, may I help you?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I'm…" The Mountie started to salute Jack.

"Clayton? Is that you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Elizabeth!" Clayton said. He moved toward her, took her hand and held it up. "It's a pleasure to see you, Miss Thatcher." Clayton said and kissed her hand. Elizabeth and Jack were surprised by this. Clayton looked her up and down. "My you've really matured since I saw you last. It's been what…7 years or so?" He was always sweet on Elizabeth and their families knew that. He did ask to court her and Elizabeth had to endure two dates because of their parents' insistence. The truth was he bored Elizabeth to tears. He was an aloof man and lacked enthusiasm and drive. She was surprised that he was a Mountie these days and more handsome.

Elizabeth quickly pulled her hand away from Clayton. She was a little surprised by his obvious attraction and level of comfort toward her. She felt awkward but she quickly recovered. She looked at Jack who did not look happy.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Jack asked looking back and forth between Clayton and Elizabeth. He saw Clayton checking Elizabeth out and he didn't like it. He suddenly understood all too well how Elizabeth felt about the play.

"I'm Constable Clayton Lowne." He felt Jack's eyes on him and thought better of it, "I'm an old friend of the Thatchers…and Elizabeth." He said smiling at her.

"What brings you to Coal Valley?" Elizabeth asked.

"You!" Clayton said with a smile.

"Me? Why?" Elizabeth asked stepping back to fix her shawl.

"To ensure your safe travel as you head to your new teaching post at the preparatory academy." Clayton said with eagerness.

"What?" Elizabeth and Jack said simultaneously.

"I have orders to bring you to the prep academy back east." Clayton said as his smile disappeared at their reactions.

Jack and Elizabeth both looked worried. "But…I…I wrote to my father and said I wasn't taking the position. I also sent a letter to the prep academy declining the offer!"

"Well I have orders Elizabeth; you're going to have to pack your bags." Clayton said matter-of-factly. He was really looking forward to spending the next several days with her to reconnect.

**I promise you that action, adventure and a ton of romance await you...keep reading! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**Love Never Fails: Chapter 2**

"Wait a minute! She's not going anywhere without her consent." Jack said firmly. He couldn't believe what was happening.

Elizabeth did her best to keep it together. She noticed some of her students walking by with their mothers. "Good morning, Miss Thatcher!" they called and waved.

"Good morning, children!" Elizabeth said putting on a happy face for them. Jack and Clayton nodded in kind as the group walked by.

Clayton turned to Elizabeth, "We have to leave as soon as possible. I was told the administrators at the prep academy need to meet with you and will assist you with your new housing. I was expecting you to be ready to leave _now _to be honest!" Clayton said.

"But…" Elizabeth was so shocked she couldn't finish her sentence. Jack and Elizabeth could only look at each other.

"Excuse me, Constable Thornton? This just came for you." Ned said as he handed him a telegram.

"Thank you." Jack said with a nod. He read it quickly and swallowed hard. A look of worry came over his face.

Elizabeth noticed, "What is it, Jack?" she said in a worried tone.

"I have orders to help with recovery efforts from a storm in Lethbridge. They have looting and it's out of control. I have to leave Bill as the acting constable." Jack said looking down and then at Elizabeth; he wanted to go with her.

"Oh! Speaking of messages, your mother sent this." Clayton said handing an envelope to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth stared at it for a moment before she opened it. Elizabeth knew her mother was never comfortable with her heading out west and had a sneaky feeling she was behind all of this.

_Dear Beth,_

_We have let the preparatory academy know that you will be joining them after all. We fear for your safety and well-being all the way out there. I arranged for Clayton Lowne to escort you home. I thought you two could get reacquainted; you never know where it could lead._

_All of my love,_

_M__other_

Elizabeth crumbled the note in anger, "I can't believe they did this! I…I have to go! I have to go straighten this out." Elizabeth said marching quickly to the café. "Give me an hour, Clayton." Elizabeth called back to him. "This is absurd; I'm an adult and can make my own decisions whether for my work or my love life." Elizabeth muttered to herself.

"Elizabeth!" Jack called as he closed in on her from behind. He overheard her talking and didn't know what to make of it. "What's going on?"

She turned around, "I have to go, Jack!" She held the crumbled paper up, "My mother wrote that they accepted the job at the prep academy on my behalf and she sent Clayton on purpose!" Elizabeth said with frustration.

"What purpose is that?" Jack asked.

"Well he…he attempted to court me years ago when we were in secondary school." Elizabeth revealed as she looked back over at him. "I can't believe he's a Mountie. He lacked motivation in just about every way possible."

Jack looked surprised, "Some people change as they grow up." Jack said with obvious concern as he looked at her looking at Clayton. "Your mother wants you to try again with him?" Jack asked trying to understand the situation and feeling more jealous than he'd like to admit.

Elizabeth saw his face, "You have nothing to worry about, Jack. That's ancient history and he was a terrible bore!" She said stepping close to him and reaching for his hand. She was aware that they were in the middle of the street and that it wouldn't be proper to kiss him where the whole town could see. "I wish you were coming with me!" Elizabeth said.

Jack nodded, "So do I. I wish you didn't have to go in the first place. Please come and see me before you go, ok? I'll be waiting for you in the jail." Jack said.

"I promise. I have to…say goodbye." Elizabeth said as she squeezed his hand as tears sprang into her eyes. "I'm going to get to Toronto, talk to my parents and fix the situation with the prep academy so that I can return here as soon as possible. I don't want to be anywhere other than right here. My life is here!"

Jack was relieved to hear her say that but he was still worried. "I'll see you when you're finished packing?"

Elizabeth nodded and turned to head into the café to retrieve her things.

Almost an hour later Elizabeth had a bag packed. She bid farewell to Abigail and headed to the jail to see Jack.

Jack was upset and couldn't help but to pace back and forth. He didn't get to finish his conversation with Elizabeth over Rosemary and the play. Now, she was leaving with that second rate Mountie and he couldn't go along because he had to report elsewhere. He spent a little bit of time with Constable Clayton Lowne while Elizabeth was packing. "Lowne the clown" Jack quipped. Frankly, he thought Clayton was a jerk and didn't like the idea of Elizabeth being alone with him. Would he keep her safe? What kind of man was he? What kind of Mountie was he? Jack's mind raced with thought after thought of all that could go wrong. He would feel a lot better if he were going with her. He tried to convince himself that she would be just fine without him.

Elizabeth walked up the steps of the jail and reached for the doorknob. '_How am I going to say goodbye to him? I wish he was coming with me!'_ she thought. She walked inside, "Jack?"

Jack walked over to her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes….no!" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes. "The last time I made this trip I was robbed so I'm thankful for a Mountie escort it's just…I still wish you were coming with me!" Elizabeth said as she dropped her bag and hugged him.

Jack hugged her back. "Me too!" He said holding her just as tight as she held him. He closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of her hair in an attempt to make a memory. _'What if she doesn't come back or can't?'_ Jack thought.

"You're going to be fine, Elizabeth. You have a Mountie and he'll keep you safe. Well, he better or else!" Jack tried to joke. He pulled back for a moment. "Here…" Jack said handing her his service knife in a safety case. "Please, keep this concealed in your boot in case you need to defend yourself. Make sure you keep your money in your other boot, not in your purse. If anything happens, give your purse and bag to the criminals and don't say anything. God willing they won't search you." Jack said running his hands down her arms. His mind began to race with everything he wanted to tell her since he wouldn't be there to keep her safe. "Oh, and if someone grabs you from behind like this…" Jack said turning her around and placing his arm around her neck and shoulder, "…or if they grab you from the front, drop yourself down to your knee and grab that knife from your boot. You'll get whoever it is by surprise and then…fight for your life!" Jack said his voice dropped off as he thought of the things that could happen like outlaws, animals…Clayton.

"I thought you said I'd be safe with a Mountie." Elizabeth tried to joke.

"Well what if you have to use it on him?" Jack said with a smirk.

Elizabeth looked surprised, "I guess it's better to be safe than sorry." She said softly.

"Yes, ok try it! Come on, you should practice just in case." Jack encouraged her.

Elizabeth did as he described a few times enjoying his closeness, "Jack, I can't believe that works!" Elizabeth said with excitement.

"You did great!" Jack said proudly.

A knock came on the door, "Elizabeth we need to get going." Clayton called.

"I'll be right there!" Elizabeth said. "I'm going to miss you so much, Jack. Please be careful on your trip!" Elizabeth said hugging Jack.

"I'm going to miss you too, Elizabeth." Jack said hugging her. They closed in on each other and shared a passionate kiss followed by a few little kisses. "He better protect you!" Jack said kissing her hand.

Jack took Elizabeth's bag and escorted her to the stagecoach.

"Ok let me take your bag, Elizabeth." Clayton said as he took it from Jack.

"Here are some biscuits to take with you in case you get hungry." Abigail offered as she stepped closer.

"Oh, thank you! Goodbye again, Abigail. I'll miss you!" Elizabeth said hugging her friend.

"And I, you! I'll see you before you know it! Oh, and I promise to let the children know that you will miss them." Abigail said as she stepped back.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said wiping a tear.

Jack opened the door of the stagecoach. "Please send me a telegram when you get there." He said looking into her eyes.

"I will." Elizabeth's tears were rolling down her cheek. She could see that Jack was trying to play it cool but could tell he was upset. He kissed her hand again and held it to assist her inside the stagecoach. Elizabeth continued to hold his hand and held it to her cheek. "Please be careful on your trip, Jack!"

"I will." Jack said with a smile as he closed the door. He turned to Clayton, "Constable Lowne, you better keep her safe!"

"Of course, I have orders to!" Clayton said surprised by Jack's insinuation that he couldn't.

"You better act like a gentleman too." Jack said firmly.

Clayton didn't respond to that. He simply tipped his hat to Abigail and climbed inside the stagecoach. Everyone waved as the driver pulled away leaving a cloud of dust down the road.

Jack and Abigail watched as the stagecoach disappeared from sight. "Do you need help with anything, Abigail?" Jack asked.

"No Jack, why do you ask?" Abigail said with a confused look on her face.

"I need something to keep me busy so that I don't get on my horse and chase after that stagecoach!" Jack confessed.

Abigail smiled. "She'll be fine Jack and back here before you know it! Elizabeth said you have orders?" Abigail said.

"Yes, I have to go to Lethbridge. Bill will be the acting Mountie while I'm gone. I leave in an hour." Jack said.

"Well let me cook you a good meal before you go then. Come on!" Abigail said with a smile as she patted Jack on the back.

The stagecoach rocked back and forth as it went over the dirt roadway. Elizabeth didn't know how long they had been riding but it felt like an eternity. Elizabeth already ran out of things to talk about with Clayton. Every time she spoke about Coal Valley, Clayton tried to convince her that life in Toronto was much better. He came from a wealthy family too and she knew that's why her mother was looking to reconnect them. He was a nice man, good looking but stuffy and could be smug from time to time. He was bolder than she recalled too.

"I must say, coal dust certainly did you well, you are so beautiful!" Clayton said as he stared at her with a crooked smile.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said flatly and looked out the window. She wasn't interested in this man. He came from a nice family and was fairly attractive with his curly blonde hair and blue eyes but he didn't hold a candle to Jack. She opened her gold heart locket and looked at his picture. She had found an extra copy of the newspaper article about Jack's heroic capture of the Tolliver gang and put the picture from the article in her locket. She thought about Jack's dimples, his eyes, his arms around her, the way he made her heart skip a beat, his kisses…..she blushed. She looked at Clayton who was still looking at her. He saw her blush and thought it was because of him. She realized it as his smile got bigger and he sat up a little straighter. Elizabeth quickly looked away. She glanced at him after a few minutes and noted that his red serge jacket looked too big for him, unlike Jack who filled the uniform perfectly. Elizabeth sighed happily as she closed her eyes and thought about Jack. She thought about how nice it would be to make this trip with him. _'Ok, that's the 8__th__ time that I have wished he was here. You have to stop!' _She thought.

Later, Elizabeth found herself looking out the window and noted that the sun was getting lower in the sky. "Do they train all the Mounties to build a fire?"

"Yes, why?" Clayton asked.

"Well it's just that the days may be warm here in the summer but the nights get quite cold." Elizabeth said.

Clayton smiled, "Don't worry; I can always keep you warm."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide. "No, thank you that will not be necessary!"

They hit several ruts in the road and were suddenly thrown around in the carriage. Elizabeth screamed from being surprised by the sudden tipping. Clayton went into action and moved next to her. "It's ok! Come here!" Clayton said putting his arm around her.

Elizabeth pushed him back, "I'm fine, I just wasn't expecting that! Please return to your side of the carriage, Constable!" Elizabeth protested. "I'll remind you to act like a gentleman for the duration of this trip! I am happy in my courtship with Jack and no one will change that." Elizabeth said forcefully as she folded her arms and looked out the window. _'Clayton is so persistent! What did my mother tell him?' _Elizabeth thought.

"Of course, Elizabeth!" Clayton said holding his hands up.

Suddenly the stagecoach tipped again and stopped. "Oh, great!" they heard the driver yell. "Just what we need in the middle of nowhere!"

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked as she got out with Clayton.

"The wheel is broken!" the driver said.

"Can you fix it?" Clayton asked.

"Yeah but where are we going to get one out here? There's a town south of here, I'll have to go and see if they have a spare." The driver said.

Clayton saw this as an opportunity to impress Elizabeth, to be the hero and save the situation. "I'll go, I'm sure I can do it much faster! You stay with the rig and Miss Thatcher." Clayton said. He turned to Elizabeth, "I'll be back in a flash and get you on your way!" Clayton said as he smiled and tipped his hat to her.

Elizabeth didn't think it was a wise decision but she was happy to get a break from him. Clayton mounted a horse from the stagecoach and headed off.

At first Elizabeth was happy to see him go but then it suddenly occurred to her that he had left her and the driver alone in the middle of nowhere. She looked over at the sun and realized there were probably about 2 hours left of sunlight. '_Hopefully he will be back soon.' _Elizabeth thought feeling her anxiety creep up. She glanced at the driver who was swigging from a canteen.

The man noticed, "I've got some whiskey in here if you want any, Miss!" the driver offered.

"Oh, no thank you!" Elizabeth said looking surprised. _'If he drinks that whole thing, I won't be able to count on him if something happens!' _Elizabeth thought.

"Suit yourself! Let's hope that we don't have any run-ins with animals or drifters looking to rob us while the constable is gone! I can't seem to locate my pistol." The driver said as he glanced around at the ground and found a place to sit.

"Yes, let's hope not! Perhaps you shouldn't drink all of that so that you can be alert, just in case?" Elizabeth said looking around with concern.

"Too late, sweetheart! It's almost all gone." The driver said settling back on a rock and swigging the rest like it was water.

_'__Well now I know I won't be able to count on him! How can this be happening?' _Elizabeth thought. She was spooked by the sound of howling in the distance and she quickly got into the stagecoach, locked the door and got down on the floor. She pulled Jack's knife out from her boot and held it tightly. _'Jack would have never left us alone and unprotected like this in the middle of nowhere! I wish you were here, Jack! That's the 9__th__ time I've wished that!'_ Elizabeth thought as she began to pray for their safety.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. _**_Love never fails_**_."_

**Chapter 3 **

Jack came upon a stagecoach and looked around as he approached it. He didn't see anyone until he got closer, he noted a man sitting with his back against a rock. "Hello, do you need help?" Jack called as he got off of his horse.

He glanced at the stagecoach as he walked by which appeared empty. He went over to the man who was slumped against a rock. "Hello? Sir?" Jack said as he approached him. The man still didn't move, "Are you ok, sir?" Jack said touching the man's shoulder. The driver woke up and glanced up briefly at Jack from under his hat. He smiled slightly before putting his head back down. Jack was surprised when he recognized the man as Elizabeth's driver. Concern flooded him as he looked around and didn't see Elizabeth or Constable Lowne anywhere in sight. His mind began to go through all the things that could have happened to her. "Wake up! Wake up! Where is she?" Jack yelled as he shook the man vigorously. "Where is Miss Thatcher?" The driver barely opened his eyes but gestured toward the stagecoach. Jack quickly stood and the man slumped back over onto the rock.

Jack was worried that he didn't see anyone and there was only about another half hour or so of daylight left. He rushed over to the stagecoach to see if he could find any clue as to where Elizabeth and Clayton Lowne could have gone. He pulled on the door but it was locked. He reached in through the window to unlock it and saw Elizabeth on the floor. "Elizabeth!" He called as panic set in upon seeing her unmoving form. _'Oh, God no!'_ Jack thought. "Elizabeth!" He said as he unlocked the door, pulled it open and leaned in over her. "Elizabeth?"

"Mmm…Jack." Elizabeth whispered still asleep.

Jack breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her response. "Thank God! Elizabeth…wake up." He said rubbing her arm to wake her.

Elizabeth suddenly woke, "Stay back!" Elizabeth said with a look of fear on her face as she pointed the knife at Jack.

"Whoa!" Jack said as he held his hands up and backed away from the stagecoach. She had truly surprised him.

Elizabeth gasped, "Jack? Am I dreaming?" Elizabeth said as relief flooded her and she set the knife down. "Is it really you?"

"Yes, come here!" Jack said with a smile and holding his arms out. He was so relieved that she was fine and he couldn't wait to hold her.

She scrambled out of the stage with glee and hugged him. "You're really here!" Elizabeth said taking in his scent at the collar of his uniform. "Mmm…it really is you! I'm so happy you're here!" Elizabeth said. "I must have fallen asleep, I was praying for our safety. How did you know where to find me?"

"I didn't! I was just passing through on my way to Lethbridge and I saw the stagecoach over here. I just had to check and see if it was yours! You know you're pretty scary with that knife!" Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled shyly, "Well you taught me well!"

"Where's Lowne the clown?" Jack asked looking around.

Elizabeth had to smile at Jack's name for Clayton. "Well…Clayton left to get a wheel for the rig. He thought he could get it faster than the driver." Elizabeth said.

"He left you alone? He's supposed to be ensuring your safety!" Jack said. His anger at Clayton was immediately evident.

"Well you're here now so I trust that I'll be safe for the night." Elizabeth said hugging him again.

Jack hugged her tightly, "I promise to keep you safe, Elizabeth." Jack said. "Come on, we have to get wood together and make a fire before it's too dark. We're running out of daylight!"

Later on, Jack and Elizabeth sat by the fire eating biscuits from Abigail. Jack was still angry with Clayton for leaving her but frankly; Elizabeth was thrilled to have Jack with her.

"He's still not back yet!" Jack said standing. "What if I didn't come by? You would still be all alone out here. Your driver has yet to wake from his alcohol induced slumber!" Jack scoffed as he paced.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said softly which snapped him from his rant. "Perhaps you should just take me with you to your post and then I can return with you when you're done."

He sat down next to her, "It's not safe there, Elizabeth. There are people who are angry over their circumstances and looting. They want me to join their force to help calm people down and restore order." Jack said.

Elizabeth sighed, "I know I have to go back to Toronto or this problem will not be solved." She said looking down. "I wish we were in the café right now dancing to a record." Elizabeth smiled as she turned toward him and looked into his eyes.

Jack smiled at her, "I wish we were too! There will be plenty of time for that when we get back." Jack said as he looked into her eyes but then looked away. "Elizabeth, I never got to finish telling you that I'm sorry my involvement with the play upset you. Whenever I tried to tell you, you reminded me that it was only pretend. It was hard for me to act like that with Rosemary. I admit…I had to pretend she was you." Jack said.

"You did?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

Jack nodded.

"I'm so sorry I was upset, Jack. I didn't mean to feel that way…it just happened! Perhaps we can do the next show together?" Elizabeth said moving closer to him. "I bet you didn't know I can sing."

"Is that so?" Jack said with a smile. "It's not anything like your cooking or sewing is it?" Jack said looking at her suspiciously.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, "For your information I took voice lessons, as well as piano!" She said as she folded her arms and moved away from him in mock annoyance.

Jack smiled. They were both surprised when they heard howling. Elizabeth jumped into Jack's arms and hugged him. "What's that?"

He smiled and put his arms around her. "Coyotes! Don't worry, it's all right. They're not close by or they'd be much louder. You should sleep in the stagecoach tonight. You'll be safe in there."

Elizabeth hugged Jack a little tighter, "I know it may not be proper but I feel safe right here! Can I stay with you?" She asked as she looked up at him. "Please?"

"If that's what you want, Elizabeth." Jack said.

"Yes, thank you." Elizabeth said as they started to lean into each other and kissed. The howling snapped them out of their kissing and they smiled at each other. She snuggled a little closer to his side and soon fell asleep. Jack kept one arm around Elizabeth and the other hand over his pistol, just in case. He leaned back a little further on the rock behind him and fell asleep.

"Thornton! What are you doing here?" Clayton yelled. Jack and Elizabeth both woke up immediately and realized it was morning. "Get your hands off of Miss Thatcher, it isn't proper!" Clayton said as he loomed over them.

Jack let go of Elizabeth and stood. "You've got some nerve saying that to me. Where have you been? You left her! You're supposed to be protecting her and you left her, and the driver, out here like a couple of sitting ducks! That's dereliction of duty Constable and you know it!" Jack yelled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Clayton said walking up to Jack.

"Oh, I'm going to show you..." Jack said nose to nose with Clayton.

"Stop! You're not going to settle anything like this!" Elizabeth said trying to get between them. Fortunately the men stepped back at Elizabeth's words.

"The wheel is fixed, we should head out now!" The driver called.

Elizabeth looked at Jack with panic but she recovered quickly. She took hold of his arm and pulled him to the side. "Thank you for keeping me safe and warm last night Jack. I guess we have to say goodbye now, I know you have to head out too." Elizabeth said sadly.

"I'm not leaving you, Elizabeth! I decided that the moment I found you in the stagecoach." Jack said firmly.

Elizabeth was surprised, "But Jack, what are you going to do about your orders?"

"I don't care, you're more important to me. I'll send a telegram to let them know I'm delayed. I'll get you to Toronto and then head back." Jack said.

"You can't do that, Jack! What if you get in trouble?" Elizabeth said.

"I'll handle it Elizabeth. I'm coming with you. Clearly this clown can't do his job." Jack said firmly.

"Come on Elizabeth, we need to go." Clayton said.

Jack gestured for her to go ahead of him and Elizabeth stopped protesting. She felt torn because she knew she would be safe with Jack but was concerned about the repercussions he could face.

"Jack's coming with us." Elizabeth said to Clayton.

"What? No, it's not necessary! I'm back, you can leave now." Clayton said.

"Well that's not happening." Jack said as he mounted his horse.

Clayton got inside the stagecoach with Elizabeth and slammed the door shut. Jack and Elizabeth shared a small smile at each other as they began to pull away.

Over the course of their trip to the train that would take them to Toronto, Clayton and Jack attempted to one up each other at every stop that they made.

"Um, sir! I have to stop!" Elizabeth said as she yelled to the driver. The stagecoach came to a halt and Elizabeth climbed out.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Elizabeth said as she walked toward the shrubbery to relieve herself. _'I hate this. It's awful to go to the bathroom out here in the wilderness! I never thought an outhouse would be so desirable.'_ Elizabeth thought.

"Please allow me to make sure it's safe for you back there, Elizabeth!" Clayton said as he jogged past her. He was in competition for Elizabeth's heart and was hoping to win her over even though Jack was around.

"I'm sure it's fine!" She stopped walking while he checked.

"Elizabeth, is there anything you need? Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Jack asked trying to be accommodating. He couldn't help but to feel like he was in competition with Clayton. Jack knew he was in love with Elizabeth but they had never said those words to each other. He didn't know if her feelings were as strong for him. Were Elizabeth's feelings for him of love or just deep caring at this point in their relationship? He knew she cared for him. He didn't want to lose her to someone else.

"No, I'm fine." Elizabeth said.

"Looks safe, Elizabeth!" Clayton said coming back. "How are you feeling by the way, do you need a blanket or anything, it's a little cool." Clayton said offering one to her.

"No!" Elizabeth said in frustration.

Their ego driven competitions were driving Elizabeth crazy but the driver was totally amused.

"You must be flattered, Ma'am." The driver said to Elizabeth as he tipped his hat to her.

"Hardly." Elizabeth replied as she rolled her eyes and moved toward the shrubs for privacy.

Clayton and Jack stood beside the stagecoach as they waited for Elizabeth. "You should have headed to Lethbridge, Constable! It's clear you are needed there much more than here!" Clayton said annoyed at Jack's presence.

"Perhaps if you were competent in your job duties, I could have gone." Jack said between his gritted teeth.

"Let's not start this again, gentlemen!" Elizabeth said walking back over to the men. She saw a rodent scurry past her and she screamed, "Ahh! Jack!" Elizabeth could have easily gone to Clayton because he was closer but she ran to Jack and held onto his arm.

Jack wanted to gloat but he didn't have to; the look of disappointment on Clayton's face said it all.

"It's ok. I'm sure you scared it away just now." Jack said as he gave her small smile.

Elizabeth did her best not to smile but she felt the corner of her mouth turn up into one. "Driver, please continue on!" Elizabeth said as she let go of Jack and moved to climb into the stagecoach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__**Love Never Fails**__"_

*Thank you for reading Hearties! Thank you also to those who are reviewing!

**Chapter 4 **

Elizabeth, Clayton and Jack kept losing each other among the crowd at the train station. They headed toward the station on the wooden boardwalk that ran along the train tracks. Elizabeth kept looking back to make sure Jack was getting through the crowd with his horse and tripped on a loose board. She began to fall toward the train tracks but Clayton moved quickly and caught her.

"Thank you, Clayton." Elizabeth said looking at him in surprise as she pushed herself out of his embrace.

"I'm glad I saved you from a fall. You could have been hurt." Clayton said with smile.

Elizabeth cleared her throat, "Yes." She said as she looked over at Jack.

Jack looked away quickly and tried to act like he didn't see what had just transpired, he didn't like it. He stopped to send a telegram stating that he was delayed and would return west to the post after Toronto.

"Train to Toronto leaves in 15 minutes. All aboard!" The conductor yelled and blew the steam whistle.

"Come on Elizabeth, we have to go! We already have tickets, first class!" Clayton encouraged her.

"I'm waiting for Jack!" she said firmly.

Jack went to purchase a ticket and was not happy when he learned that the train was sold out but could ride in the livery car. He wished he could have punched the smug smile on Clayton's face when he heard that Jack had to ride with his horse, not with Elizabeth.

"It's not right!" Elizabeth protested as she placed her hand on his arm.

"It's ok. I promised I'd get you to Toronto safely and I will. You know where to find me if you need me. You still have my service knife in your boot, right?" Jack asked to be sure.

Elizabeth nodded.

"Good, you'll scare someone like you did me!" he smiled at her but then turned serious. "I'll see you soon." Jack said as he squeezed her hand. He turned away with his horse and headed to the back of the train.

Elizabeth felt sick as she watched him walk away and disappeared into the crowd. She watched his horse's head as it bobbed above the crowd; it was the only way she could tell where Jack was. The whistle blew again and she felt Clayton pull her arm.

"Train to Toronto leaves in 5 minutes! All aboard!" the engineer yelled as he blew the whistle twice.

"Come on or we'll miss the train. We need to keep on schedule!" Clayton said. "Do you have anything to claim to the Express Guards for the safe? Money? Jewelry?"

"No, I don't have anything of value with me." Elizabeth said. She still carried her purse with her but kept her money in her boot just like Jack had advised.

Jack closed the door of the livery stall. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me." Jack said to his horse as he secured his horse in the stall. He glanced up when he heard a few other men enter toward the back of the car talking. Jack moved some hay on the floor and found a stool. He pushed it into the corner of the stall, sat down and sighed. He pulled out a small leather-bound pad and began to draw to pass the time.

Meanwhile in the luxury train car, Elizabeth was still upset that Jack had to ride with the animals. '_He doesn't deserve to be in there!' _Elizabeth thought. Sure it was annoying to witness him and Clayton competing for who could be the better Mountie in front of her._ 'He could get in trouble for staying with me and not going to Lethbridge. Now he's in some smelly car with the animals; that's no place for a hero like Jack!' _Elizabeth thought.

Clayton sat down next to Elizabeth. "I'm glad we have some time alone. We haven't had a chance to get reacquainted with each other since Thornton showed up. I know our families will be happy to know that we have rekindled what we had all those years ago in secondary school."

"Rekindle what we had? Clayton, what do you recall of it? That was a long time ago and frankly, I wasn't interested in you. Do you remember that I said I wasn't interested? I recall that I made quite a fuss about it! I only went out with you because I felt a sense of obligation since our parents were friends and my parents encouraged me to do so. I don't know what my mother told you but I'm not interested in getting reacquainted with you. Jack and I are courting and I'm so thankful that he showed up and kept me safe and secure while you neglected your duty. I'm sure my family will not be happy to know that you left me." Elizabeth concluded feeling aggravated.

Clayton stared at her for a moment. He was annoyed, "What does Jack have that I don't?" Clayton asked.

"My heart!" Elizabeth said firmly as she stood up and walked away. She walked to the back of the train car and spoke to an attendant. "Excuse me, I need the livery car."

"Sorry ma'am it isn't customary to take someone back there while we are moving. It can be dangerous to move between the cars." the attendant said.

"Please? The man I love is in there and…I want to be with him!" Elizabeth pleaded.

"I'm sorry ma'am it's dangerous to go from car to car. You could fall between the cars if you take a misstep and that will be the end of you." The man said as he turned away.

Elizabeth looked around and noticed that everyone had their back to her. She discreetly pulled money from her boot. "Sir? Will this get me to the livery car?" She asked with a smile and held up a bill.

The man turned around and smiled. "The livery car it is! Now listen, you must do exactly as I say and hold on tight as we move from car to car." The man said quietly as he led the way.

Elizabeth was surprised at how scary it was to move between the cars but she put her fear aside because she was determined to get to Jack. Once the attendant showed her where to step, it was easier with each car that she moved to.

"Here you are! Have fun!" The attendant said closing the door behind her. "Wait!" Elizabeth said as she turned to the closed door. She turned back around and noted the car was lined with stalls. She could hear men talking in the back of the car. "Jack?" Elizabeth called as she moved toward the center aisle.

"Elizabeth?" Jack said peering out of the stall directly to her left. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he opened the stall door.

"You left me with 'Lowne the clown'!" She said with a smile as she walked in.

"Well, I didn't _want _to leave you with that second rate Mountie. Is everything all right? Did you need something?" Jack asked.

"I just…want to be with you." Elizabeth said shyly.

"I want to be with _you_." Jack said with a smile as they came together and embraced. "You have to admit though your dress is going to get dirty sitting in here." Jack said looking around.

"I don't care, Jack!" Elizabeth said moving inside the stall. "I'm worried you'll have problems with your superiors over your delay." Elizabeth said.

"Don't worry about it, just stay focused on your solving this issue with your family and getting back to your students and Abigail and...me." Jack said. They looked at each other and began to move closer to kiss.

"Excuse me, I'm Constable Lowne. I'm looking for a woman who stormed out of here about an hour ago. Pretty brunette, her name is Miss Thatcher." Clayton said to the attendant who returned to his post after delivering Elizabeth.

The attendant wasn't going to reveal anything because he took a bribe from her. "Sorry Constable, I haven't seen that woman since you boarded."

"Well I need to find her. If you see her please make sure that she returns to her seat." Clayton said.

"Sure thing but sir, it's too dangerous to go between the cars. You could fall and that would be the end of you." The attendant said hoping to make another buck.

"I'll take my chances!" Clayton said as he moved past the attendant.

"Good luck!" the attendant said under his breath.

Clayton moved as swiftly as he could. He knew he couldn't get to Toronto empty handed. He walked through each car looking for Elizabeth. "I bet she's with Thornton." He said to himself.

Jack and Elizabeth sat against the stall wall. He removed his red serge jacket for her to sit on so her dress wouldn't get dirty from the hay. "I bet the new school and church will be finished when we get back, I can't wait to see it! The children are so excited." Elizabeth said.

"I'm excited to see it too!" Jack said.

"I know I've thanked you a thousand times already but, that was such a lovely gesture, Jack." Elizabeth said with a smile. "Thank you."

Jack smiled, "Well you do deserve it."

"Were you hoping it would make me stay?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

Jack smirked but then smiled fully, "That DID cross my mind."

"You know the children think I chose to stay because of you." Elizabeth said as she looked down and then back up at him.

"Because of me?" Jack said as his brow furrowed. "Well of course!" Jack said with a smile. "Wait! Are you implying I'm not the reason why you stayed?" Jack asked softly suddenly worried.

Elizabeth giggled as she placed her hand on his arm. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by the voices of men who were moving closer to the front of the car.

Their voices were in the background but now the men stood just outside of Jack's stall. "Ok on my count, Stephen will get the engineer, Sam and I will get the Express Guard to open the safe. We will all meet back here to grab our horses and go!" Their leader said as they stood at the exit.

Jack placed his hands over his lips and gestured for Elizabeth to stay down. He peeked out over the wall and noted their guns. They were going to rob the train. Elizabeth did as she wanted to and stood behind him to peek out too. She touched his back when she saw the guns. Jack looked at her and noted her wide eyes. He pulled her down to kneel on the floor, "Elizabeth, I said to stay down. They have guns!" Jack whispered.

"I saw that!" Elizabeth whispered. "What are we going to do?" Elizabeth said with worry and concern.

They heard the door open and the men exit.

"I've got an idea!" Jack said as he grabbed his pistol and a few extra sets of handcuffs from the horse's saddle bag.

"Here!" Elizabeth said handing him his uniform jacket.

"No, I'm less noticeable without it. Wish me luck!" Jack said as he went to leave.

"Wait! I'm coming with you!" Elizabeth said in protest.

"What? No!" Jack said ushering her back into the stall. "You're safe here!"

"I'm not taking orders from you, Constable! You didn't listen to me when you decided to come _with me_! I can be a decoy, Jack. I can distract them while you take them down." Elizabeth said.

Jack said stared at her, "Are you kidding me?"

Elizabeth was surprised by his reaction. "No!"

"That's a very good idea!" Jack said with a small smile but quickly turned serious and looked away, "The only problem is the decoy is the woman I Lo...care for." Jack said as he recovered quickly. He glanced at her but looked away quickly. _"It's probably too soon to say that. What if she doesn't feel the same way?'_ Jack thought.

Elizabeth looked at him. _'Was he about to say the woman I love? No, don't be foolish! If he felt that way he would have said it just now.'_ She thought.

"Ok, they're on the move! I need you to listen _carefully_. First you need to hide that gold locket of yours. Slip it under the neckline of your dress. We need to get Clayton to help..." Jack said as they moved to the door and began to tell her his plan.

Elizabeth showed him where to step in order to pass through from car to car. Jack looked at Elizabeth, "This is dangerous! How many cars did you have to move through to get to the livery car?" Jack yelled over the sound of the train.

"Uh…6!" Elizabeth yelled.

Jack shook his head.

"What?" Elizabeth yelled over the noise.

"All just to come and sit with me in the smelly livery car? You are something else, Elizabeth Thatcher!" Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled at him, "Well I love you!" she said knowing it would be drowned out by the noise of the train but she felt it, so she said it.

Jack saw her lips move as she said something, "What?" He said as he leaned closer to her to hear her.

She smiled but was then surprised to see Clayton on the other side of the doorway.

"There you are!" Clayton said. "I knew you were with Thornton!"

"Clayton, this is not the time! Did you see the men passing through here with bandanas?" Elizabeth said stepping into the next car.

"They had guns and were heading to the engineer!" Jack said in a low voice as he closed the door behind him.

"No!" Clayton said.

"No? How could you miss them? They were heading this way!" Jack said.

"I…I had to utilize the restroom." Clayton said.

Jack sighed, "Ok, here's the plan." Jack said as he shared his plan with Clayton. They suddenly felt the train slow down.

"We're stopping! They must have reached the engineer!" Clayton said with concern.

"Let's go!" Jack said leading the way.

**Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you have a chance. Your feedback is always welcome! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

***Hearties, here's to hoping Mr. Bird and his fellow writers give us a lot of action in S2 and I don't just mean of the romance kind. ;) I DO want that too though!

And...action!

**Chapter 5 **

"The train has stopped now, this is in our favor!" Jack said. "Ok Lowne, you head up to the engine to secure the conductor. There should only be one robber but be ready for anything." Jack said. Clayton nodded and headed out.

The passengers were concerned that the train stopped and spoke among themselves. "There's a Mountie!" someone yelled as Clayton ran past the cars heading toward the engine.

"This can't be good!" another passenger said. The people looked at one another with concern.

The train attendants did their best to keep everyone calm and seated. "Now, ladies and gentlemen…" an attendant announced, "Just because we have stopped doesn't mean there is cause for concern. Perhaps we simply need more coal! Please relax and be patient." The man said as the attendants looked at one another; it wasn't a good sign to stop outside of a station.

A gun shot rang out as Clayton moved to the front of the train to get to the engine. He hoped to get there in time; he drew his gun and slowly made his way to the entrance. He stepped up inside and saw who he believed to be the conductor hog tied. Clayton hung back for a second when he heard a noise. He realized the thief was in the engineer booth and stepped out. "Hold it right there!" Clayton said pointing his gun at the man. "Put your hands where I can see them, against the wall!"

The man knew he was caught, he didn't have any backup. "Oh boy, I'm gonna hear it now!" the man groused as he held his hands up. Clayton was happy; he cuffed the man and then proceeded to work on untying the conductor's hands and feet. "Are you hurt, sir?"

"No, thank God!" the conductor said as he lay there waiting to be free.

Jack and Elizabeth stood outside of the Express car where they knew two robbers would be inside to take the contents of the safe. Jack took hold of Elizabeth's shoulders, "Ok, you remember the plan right?"

Elizabeth nodded, "Please be careful!"

"You too!" Jack said. They stared at each other for a moment and kissed quickly. Jack nodded at her to go ahead. He jumped off the train and ran to the front of the Express car to enter from behind them while Elizabeth distracted them.

Elizabeth slowly opened the door into the Express car and took in the situation. One man stood with a gun pointed at the Express Guard who was working to unlock the safe. She watched as the safe door opened and the other thief dove for the goods and stuffed them into bags.

No one noticed her yet, _'Here it goes!' _she thought as her heart raced from adrenaline. "Oh, can you tell me where I can find the medic? I'm not feeling well!" Elizabeth said feigning illness as she held her hand to her stomach.

The three men stopped and looked at her. "Well, well, what do we have here?" the bearded bandit said. He took her in as he walked over to her. "There's no medic in here, sweetheart! Those are lovely earrings."

Elizabeth was surprised and reached up to touch them; she forgot she had them on. As she touched her earring, the man noted her hand, "And so is that ring, is that opal?" He pointed his gun at her, "Give them to me!"

Elizabeth was shocked. _'Where's Jack? He should have come in by now!' _she thought as she looked at the front door of the car. She turned her attention back to the gunman, "Oh but, the ring was my aunt's, please don't take it! You can have my earrings." She pleaded with him as she stared at the gun. He put his hand out and she turned them over to him with tears springing into her eyes. '_Thank goodness I tucked my locket under the neckline of my dress. This is not going as planned!'_ Elizabeth thought.

Jack held his gun up and was ready to go. He took a deep breath, pulled the lever on the door up and pushed in but the door was locked. "Damn it!" He said as he jumped down and ran as fast as he could to get to the back where Elizabeth entered. He knew he had to get in there quickly for Elizabeth's sake. He had to think fast. As he approached the car he saw one of the men walking with Elizabeth as they passed into the next passenger car. "You're real pretty. You're going to come with us after this." The bearded bandit said.

Jack's jaw tightened, "Over my dead body." He said to himself.

Jack was about to climb up into the car as the second thief came out. "Hey, you better go sit down, mister." the crook said carrying the bags of stolen goods. Without Jack's red serge jacket, he appeared to be just a man with suspenders and riding boots.

Jack held his hands up briefly and went into his plan, "I'm just looking for my wife, sir. She's not feeling well have you seen her?" He had his pistol tucked into the back of the waistband of his pants.

"Yeah as a matter of fact, I did." The thief said.

Elizabeth heard Jack say what they had rehearsed. She was glad he was coming but they didn't plan on her being held at gunpoint. The bearded thief heard Jack too and ushered her further into the car. "We don't need your husband trying to be hero." The man grunted.

Meanwhile outside, the man took a step forward but Jack quickly grabbed the man's legs and pulled him off the train. The man landed hard and the bags fell to the side. Jack pulled his gun out, "Don't move!" he said but quickly realized the man was knocked out from hitting his head in the fall. Jack grabbed the man's small handgun and tucked it into the pocket of his uniform pants.

"Ok, this is a hold up! I want everyone's money, jewelry, watches…you name it, I want it! Come on or the pretty lady gets it. You'll be guilty for her death if you don't comply." The bearded thief yelled as he held Elizabeth against him. He kept the gun pointed at her temple. The passengers gasped with fear and whispered among themselves.

Jack overheard him and panicked with concern for Elizabeth. He jumped up into the car, took a few steps toward the man. He wanted to get him from behind because it would be faster and easier if they do not have a standoff. When Jack saw the man begin to turn, Jack quickly sat down among the crowd to blend in.

Elizabeth saw Jack sitting in the front and continued with their plan, "Please, I'm not feeling well." Elizabeth pleaded. Once the bearded thief turned them away from Jack, he sprang to his feet and quickly placed the gun against the thief's back. "Freeze! Let her go!" Jack said.

"I've got a gun to her head and my finger on the trigger. You shoot me and I'll fire it on my way down." The bearded robber said with a laugh.

Jack stared at the man as he turned around with Elizabeth. He could see the man had the barrel pushed into Elizabeth's skin. His heart raced wildly with fear that she would be shot because of his plan.

"What are you? A vigilante?" the thief asked looking Jack over.

A passenger noted the yellow stripe on his uniform pants, "No, he's a Mountie!" the man said as he gestured to the pants. Jack looked at the man annoyed that his identity was revealed.

"A Mountie? You mean I have a Mountie's wife here? Hmm…this situation just got a lot more interesting. I'm definitely going to take you with me! I want to see what else you can get me." The man said as he readjusted his hold on Elizabeth and stroked her face with the end of the gun. Elizabeth looked terrified.

Jack looked like he could kill the man but recovered quickly and focused. "I just want my wife. You don't want to take her with you, she's ill. Let her go. Look, I'm putting my gun down." He said as he bent over slowly to place the gun on the floor with one hand while simultaneously placed his other hand in his pocket to retrieve the small handgun. Jack's heart raced but he remained cool on the outside. Jack set the gun down on the floor. He clutched the gun in his pocket but he needed to get Elizabeth's attention before he could act. "Elizabeth honey, how are you feeling?" Jack said knowing that would get her attention.

Elizabeth made eye contact with Jack as he gestured down with his eyes. "Just like I taught you." he said. Elizabeth looked wide eyed and immediately dropped all of her body weight down to her knee reaching for the knife in her boot. Jack seized the moment as soon as Elizabeth hit the floor, he pulled the small handgun out and shot the man in the arm.

"Ahh!" the bearded man yelled. Elizabeth scrambled toward Jack as the man fell forward clutching his arm. Jack grabbed his gun off the floor with one hand and pulled Elizabeth toward him with the other. A passenger grabbed the thief's gun and held it to assist Jack. Jack moved to stand over the man with his gun drawn. "Put your hands behind your back!" he said as he straddled the thief and placed a pair of handcuffs on.

The people applauded Jack but he stayed focused. A passenger ripped some material to make a tourniquet and placed it on the thief's arm. As Jack stood to take him off the train, the other thief came to outside and snuck up behind Jack. "Look out!" a passenger yelled.

The man hit Jack from behind with a bag from the safe and he went down. Jack rolled over just in time to see Elizabeth holding the knife out at the man, "Stay back!" she yelled attempting to protect Jack. She looked more terrified than serious but it was enough to distract the man. Jack swung his legs around the thief's and knocked him down. Jack got up and wrestled the man so that he was facing down and cuffed him. He moved to pull the man out of the car and Elizabeth followed him out.

"You really are quite scary with that thing!" Jack said with a smile as he gestured to the service knife.

"It's kind of scary, itself!" she said holding the service knife. "I mean, what would I do with this thing if I had to use it on someone?" Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled and walked over to her, "Well the point is to act like you know what you're doing with it so they won't want to test you. You do that pretty well! Thank you, by the way." he said as he gave her kiss on the cheek.

"Are you hurt?" Elizabeth asked with concern as she touched his face.

"I'm fine. Are you?" Jack said as he hugged her.

"I'm ok…now." Elizabeth said with a smile as she looked at him. Their heads moved closer and they kissed.

Clayton was standing off to the side with the criminals and saw their display of affection. Regardless of what Mrs. Thatcher had told him, it was clear they were in love. '_Things will be interesting when we get to the Thatchers.' _Clayton thought.

"Can you retrieve that bag of coins in the passenger car?" Jack asked letting her go.

"Ok, he stole my earrings and my ring. Can you get it back for me? Please?" Elizabeth said.

Jack looked over at the man with his brow furrowed, "Of course." Jack said walking to the bearded man. "Get up!" Jack said roughly pulling the man to stand. He intentionally pushed him against the train, "You stole from her too?" He said with disgust. "How dare you treat her like that!" Jack reached into the man's pockets and pulled the ring and earrings out.

"I'd do it again!" Bearded man laughed. Jack punched the man and knocked him out cold.

While Elizabeth was in the passenger car, a woman turned to her, "You two are quite the couple! It looks like he taught you a few things. You're a lucky woman to be married to such a brave Mountie."

"Yes…" Elizabeth said looking down and wishing it were true.

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Let me know what you think! Thank you to my fellow fanfic writers and Amy (JackandElizabeth) and "guests". I appreciate your reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

*Hearties I thought I'd update right away so that the first scene here can immediately follow the last chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

People began to clap as Jack re-entered the passenger car. "Thank you!" People called to Jack.

"Just doing my job." Jack said shyly not wanting the attention.

Clayton came up behind them, "Everyone is secured. We're ready to go!" When the people saw him they gave their gratitude to him as well.

Jack nodded at Clayton and then walked over to Elizabeth. He smiled at the woman she was talking to, "Ma'am" he said with a nod.

"Thank you, sir! You saved all of us and your lovely wife." The woman smiled at Elizabeth.

Elizabeth glanced at Jack with a small smile. They made eye contact and he returned the smile. "Well that's what you do for the people you love." He said as his smile turned a little shy.

Elizabeth gasped but Jack didn't know if that was a good sign and quickly tried to recover. "Well…that was the plan, anyway." Jack said as he watched Elizabeth's smile fade and she looked away.

Jack enjoyed playing the part so he extended his arm to her, "Well honey, I got your things from that crook. Would you like to return to your seat so we can get going? I know we have a schedule to keep and these people need to get to Toronto too."

Elizabeth looked at Jack and appeared a little upset, "Yes, thank you." Elizabeth said as she gently took his arm. He looked at her with concern.

"Goodbye, feel better!" The woman called. Elizabeth looked back at her but only nodded.

They stepped off the train in order to move more quickly to the luxury car. "Are you ok?" Jack asked.

"Yes, it's just we really fooled people. They believed that we were married, and that you saved me because you loved me. Don't worry, I…I know it was only part of the plan." Elizabeth said as she looked down at the grass.

Jack noted how sad she looked and sounded and stopped walking. He didn't understand what was wrong so he tried to make conversation. "Elizabeth, what was it that you said to me between the cars, before?"

Elizabeth looked at him quickly, "What does it matter?" and turned and walked away.

"It matters to me!" Jack said as he caught up to her and gently took hold of her elbow. He looked at her with concern. "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth lost her patience and the stress of all that had just transpired got the best of her, "I love you, all right?" She blurted out and pulled her arm away from him. "I went to sit with you in that smelly car because I love you!" Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes as she rushed away from him.

Jack stood there shocked but smiled and ran after her. "Elizabeth, wait!" He grabbed her, spun her around and pulled her to him. "I love you too!"

"You don't have to say that, Jack." Elizabeth said trying not to look at him and pushed off of his chest to get away from him.

"Elizabeth, I've been in love with you for a long time now, since Hamilton! I haven't told you because I know we are still relatively new in our courtship but…I am. I'm in love with you! To see that thief with his hands on you and a gun held against you, it was all I could do to keep it together and get you out of that situation." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Really?"

Jack nodded, "Why do you think I came back to town instead of Cape Fullerton and then made my post there permanent? You saw that I like to draw you when I'm not with you." Jack said with a small shy smile but then he turned serious. "It took everything I had to not go with you on this trip and to not knock 'Lowne the Clown' out for even looking at you. I was so happy when I found you in the stagecoach, I just had to stay with you. I'm glad to sit in that smelly livery car…for you." Jack shrugged his shoulders and looked her it he eyes, "I love you."

Elizabeth smiled and hugged Jack "I love you too" she said as they came together in a passionate kiss. After a few moments, they were interrupted by the sound of the passengers' clapping and cheering from the windows above them. They felt a bit embarrassed as they looked up at the people and then at each other. They kissed again, smiled and held hands as they made their way to the luxury car.

Clayton was there waiting and stood as Elizabeth and Jack moved toward him. "Your plan went well, Thornton!" Clayton said as he and Jack shook hands.

"Well the plan didn't go without a hitch. Thank you for securing the front." Jack said.

"It's nice to see you two getting along." Elizabeth said. "Jack, let me get my bag and I'll go back with you." Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth we still have a ways to go, you should stay here where you'll be comfortable." Jack encouraged her.

"But…" Elizabeth began.

"You know, I'm sure after everything that transpired, you should be able to stay here." The train attendant said as he walked over. "I won't tell anyone that you don't have a ticket for the car." He said with a smile.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said as she moved over for Jack to sit down. They held hands and smiled at each other. Clayton did his best not to look.

Jack woke up and noted Elizabeth asleep on his shoulder. He smiled at her and then noted that Clayton was also awake. "What time is it?" Jack asked.

"It's 12:41am" Clayton said quietly. He inhaled deeply, "Something is different between you two."

Jack didn't want to reveal anything that was between him and Elizabeth. "Is there?"

"Good luck with the Thatchers!" Clayton said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jack asked.

"Do you come from money?" Clayton asked.

"I come from average means." Jack said, annoyed.

"Then good luck because you're going to be a fish out of water! Excuse me." Clayton said as he got up and walked away.

Jack furrowed his brow as he watched Clayton leave. He felt Elizabeth stir.

"Jack?" she whispered as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"Everything is all right, go back to sleep." Jack said as he put his arm around her and she snuggled closer. Jack kissed her temple and sat deep in thought about what to expect from the Thatchers. Clayton planted a seed with Jack and he suddenly felt uneasy.

When they finally made it to Toronto, Jack had to get to the livery car to retrieve his horse. Elizabeth waited for him while Clayton secured a carriage for them. "Well, I told you that I'd get you to Toronto and here you are." Jack said.

Elizabeth looked at him with concern, "Are you saying goodbye already?" She said holding his arm and appeared quite disappointed. "I know you have to go back west but I wasn't expecting you to leave so soon. I was just hoping that you would come and meet my family. I know they're going to be happy to meet you! I've wrote about you and your heroism. I know Julie will be upset if you didn't come to say hello!"

"Elizabeth, I'm not sure that would be a good idea." Jack said.

"Why?" Elizabeth said so innocently that he couldn't help but give into her.

"Ok but…" Jack said but Elizabeth cut him off.

"Good!" she said kissing his cheek. She turned away and climbed into the carriage.

They arrived at the Thatchers and Jack sat on his horse in total shock. The house reminded him of renderings of Buckingham Palace. Elizabeth got out of the carriage and ran up to the door. "Hello! I'm home!" she called as she walked in.

"Like a fish out of water!" Clayton said as he walked past Jack who was staring up at the "house".

"Beth! You're here!" Mrs. Thatcher yelled, "William, come quickly!"

The house workers nodded and said their hellos as well.

"Beth, my sweet girl, you're a sight for sore eyes!" William boomed from the doorway of his study.

Elizabeth walked forward to hug her father as her mother descended the rest of the stairs. "Come sit down, William said as she ushered Elizabeth into his study.

"It's good to see you both but I am unhappy about why I am here." Elizabeth started immediately.

William looked at his wife, "Dear, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Clayton walked in behind Elizabeth. "Oh, Clayton!" Mrs. Thatcher said thankful for the distraction. "I'm so thankful that you got our daughter here safe and sound. I knew you were the man for the job!"

"Yes, well…" Clayton began proudly about to take the credit.

"AHH!" They heard Julie scream. They all turned to look. "I'm so happy that you're here! I knew you wouldn't let my sister out of your sight!" Julie said with excitement as she ran past the door.

Jack carried Elizabeth's bag in with butterflies in his stomach. He was looking around with his mouth open when Julie screamed.

"Julie, who's there?" William called.

"Jack…" Elizabeth said breathlessly with a smile. Her mother looked at her and then at William. Clayton pursed his lips, he was not happy.

Julie pulled Jack into the room. "Look who I found waiting in the foyer! It's our hero, Constable Jack Thornton!" Julie said proudly.

Elizabeth smiled just as proudly.

"Constable Jack Thornton in the flesh?" William said with astonishment. "Well, hello!" William walked over with his hand extended out to shake Jack's hand.

Jack was surprised by the warm welcome. "Um, hello sir." Jack said taking his hat off and shaking Mr. Thatcher's hand.

"Constable Thornton, may I call you Jack?" William asked.

"Yes, of course!" Jack said with surprise. He turned to Elizabeth's mother. "Ma'am" he said with a nod.

"Charmed to meet you, Mr. Thornton!" Mrs. Thatcher said giving him a once over.

"Handsome isn't he?" Julie said.

"Julie!" Elizabeth, Kate and William said at the same time.

Clayton rolled his eyes at everything that was transpiring.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. We are eternally grateful to you for saving our Julie and Beth." William said.

"Yes, most grateful! Your bravery should be rewarded." Kate Thatcher said warmly.

"We'd like to give you something for your heroism." William walked around his desk and reached for a pen.

"That's not necessary!" Jack said. "It's enough that Julie and Elizabeth are safe."

"Jack has already been given a reward for his heroism." Elizabeth said. "He donated his money for a new school house and church."

"How honorable!" Mrs. Thatcher said.

"Yes, indeed!" said William. "I'd like to show you our _gratitude_, please."

"No please, your daughter is enough." Jack said holding his hand up and looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes well we're not giving our daughter away!" Kate laughed. William cleared his throat and Clayton adjusted his collar.

Jack looked down and then at Elizabeth.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you. Thank you, again!" William said. "I'd love to hear how you caught that gang of bandits sometime." Slapping Jack on the back.

"Which one?" Elizabeth said proudly thinking of the train ride here. She smiled at Jack and he returned it briefly. He kept looking around the study at the art, sculptures, lush mahogany wood and leather couches.

"My you're a busy man!" Kate said to Jack.

"How many gangs have _you_ caught, Clayton?" Julie asked on purpose because she knew why he was there. She was hoping Jack would show up and that her parents would reconsider things.

Clayton looked uncomfortable. "I've had my share of action."

"Well Jack, it was wonderful to meet you but we need to discuss some things with our daughter." Kate said.

"Yes, Jack…Thank you!" William said shaking his hand. "May we recommend a hotel in town to stay in? Perhaps you will allow us the honor of paying for your stay, as a sign of gratitude."

"No thank you. I can pay for my own hotel room. Thank you! It was a pleasure to meet you both. You have a lovely home." Jack said with nod and then looked at Elizabeth.

"Jack, wait! I'll be through in a few minutes." Elizabeth said.

"Ok" Jack said moving out of the room. Julie followed him into the foyer and the door closed behind her.

"Jack, you've had a long journey are you hungry or thirsty?" Julie asked. "Charles? Could you get Mr. Thornton some water and a sandwich?"

"Right away, Miss Julie and for you?" Charles asked.

"Oh no, thank you!" Julie smiled.

Inside the study, Elizabeth looked at her parents who sat on the couch across from her. Clayton came and sat down in the chair next to Elizabeth. She looked at them suspiciously, "What's going on here? Clayton delivered your note, Mother. How dare you tell the preparatory academy that I'm going to teach there. I already handled that situation and made my decision to stay in Coal Valley."

"Elizabeth, we're coming from a place of love and protection. You'll understand when you're a parent someday." William said.

"You know that we feared for your safety and welfare out there in the west. It's not place for a woman of your social status and education." Kate said.

"Father, you supported me!" Elizabeth said wide eyed.

"I still do Beth but your mother can't sleep." William said.

"My life is there! I have a purpose there, my students and their parents rely on me! I've made friends, I have Abigail and Jack! I'm old enough to make my own decisions and I've made it!" Elizabeth said standing.

"Yes, well Jack…he appears to be a wonderful man by all accounts but what is his background? Can he support you? Provide the lifestyle you're accustomed to? Clayton here can! We are well aware, as are you, that he has a family fortune. He can provide the lifestyle you're accustomed to. Were you two able to get reacquainted?" Kate asked.

"That was a bit difficult with Thornton present!" Clayton said. "I think you're going to have to reconsider you're agreement." Clayton said looking at Elizabeth. "It's obvious she and Thornton are…together."

"What agreement?" Elizabeth said with her voice rising.

"With the blessing of the Lowne family, we have reached an agreement that you and Clayton would marry." Kate said.

Jack and Julie could hear everything that was said. He looked wide eyed at Julie. "I think I'm going to be sick." Jack said looking down and covering his mouth with his fist.

Julie looked worried, "Oh, Jack they're foolish, really! They don't know that what you and Elizabeth have is true love!"

"I think I better go." Jack said as he turned and left.

"Jack, no!" Julie pleaded.

"What? You've got to be kidding me! First you take charge of my job and now you've tied me to an arranged marriage? Please father, tell me this is all a bad dream!" Elizabeth said. "I'm not marrying Clayton and I'm not going to teach at the preparatory academy. I'm returning to Coal Valley and to Jack!" Elizabeth yelled. "There's nothing you can do about it!"

"Elizabeth, please wait!" William said.

"I'm in love with him! I'm in love with Jack and he loves me! I'm returning to Coal Valley and my life there with or without your blessing. I'm an adult and you need to respect me and my wishes for my life. I love you both but this conversation including that arranged marriage is over!" Elizabeth said with anger as she stormed out of the room.

Kate and William looked at one another with complete shock. They had never heard Elizabeth talk like that.

"She's lovely, thank you for your consideration as a suitor but I've watched them, it's a lost cause." Clayton said.

"Jack?" Elizabeth called as she stepped into the foyer. "Julie, where's Jack?" she asked clearly upset.

"He…he left, sister." Julie said softly. "We overheard everything."

"He's gone?" Elizabeth said as her voice cracked with emotion.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

***Dear Hearties, be prepared for angst/drama but I promise all will be healed. Love never fails!**

Chapter 7

Jack rode on his horse through the busy streets of Toronto but he didn't notice anyone or anything around him. His head was spinning from everything he overheard.

'_She's going to marry Lowne? He's wealthy; his Mountie salary is probably chump change to him. He can give her the life she deserves and they want that for her. She deserves it. My salary couldn't afford a home like that, all of those fancy things. They call her Beth? I don't know rich Beth, I know Elizabeth a school teacher in little Coal Valley who lives over a café. Maybe it's just as well that this happens now, before we get too far into our courtship? What am I thinking? I'm in love with her! It felt good to act like her husband today. The very thought of Lowne acting like a husband toward her…kissing her, touching her…'_ Jack tightened his jaw and closed his eyes as he tried to get the thought out of his head. Jack felt as though he had been punched in the stomach.

He made his way to the train station. He checked to make sure the bandits that tried to rob the train were removed from the holding area at the station.

"We'll be moving them in a few minutes, Constable. I read about you catching the Tolliver gang. Looks like there will be another reward." Constable Horton stated as he saluted Jack. Jack shrugged his shoulders and then saluted him back. He could care less at this point. Jack looked at the criminals and made eye contact with the bearded man that held Elizabeth at gunpoint. Jack had to turn away as the memory of Elizabeth in danger and how they confessed their love for each other played out in his mind. He had to try to stop thinking about her.

"One ticket to Lethbridge, please. Oh and I have a horse." Jack said handing the man money. He had to try and focus his mind on getting to Lethbridge and the recovery efforts; hopefully he'd see Elizabeth back in Coal Valley. He felt bad that he didn't say goodbye but he had to get to Lethbridge and honestly, he couldn't stay to watch or listen to anything else.

"I didn't realize Elizabeth was in love with Jack!" William said to Kate as he stood to walk to their foyer. "Did you? I know I don't keep up with the 'girl talk' here but…I had no idea that our little Beth is in love! Did you?" He asked Kate again.

"I…may have heard that a few times from Julie." Kate said. William shot her a look. "Ok, ok, several times from Julie but, honestly I didn't realize it was fact! I thought Elizabeth may have feelings for him but I guess now we know it's not just Julie being…Julie." Kate said. "I just worry about her out there!"

"She's clearly grown up a great deal, Kate. We saw that in her letters but now it's quite evident. I fear that we may have damaged our relationship with her. She's quite angry." William said with a look of worry.

"I just want her to be taken care of and safe! Go ahead and say, 'I told you so'!" Kate said as tears sprang in her eyes.

William handed her his handkerchief and put his arm around her. "I knew this idea of yours was going to blow up in your face, Kate." He said with a smile. "Face it, Elizabeth takes after me! She's strong willed…"

"Stubborn!" Kate interjected.

William continued, "…and rises to any challenge. She's a Thatcher through and through and you, my dear wife, just challenged her! She's heading back to Coal Valley and to Jack." William finished with a small smile.

"This will be a mess to deal with, between the Lownes and the Preparatory Academy. The Superintendent of Schools, Mr. Higgins, had to pull some strings." Kate said.

"You need to fix this, Kate. I'll be here to support you every step of the way." William said. Kate wiped her eyes and nodded as they walked out of the study expecting to see Julie, Elizabeth and Jack but only Julie stood looking out the open door.

"Julie, where's Beth and Jack?" Kate asked.

"Elizabeth went to find Jack. We could hear everything you said in there. He was upset and left. He went to the train station to head back west." Julie said with concern.

William and Kate shared a worried look.

Elizabeth still had money in her boot from traveling. She rushed down the street and called upon the first for-hire horse and buggy she came upon. "I need you to take me to the Toronto train station, please hurry!" Elizabeth pleaded. _'Please help me find him!'_ She prayed.

Jack checked the time; he had thirty-five minutes before the train departed. He tied his horse to a post and sat down on a bench. He tried to occupy his time by drawing but when he pulled out his small notepad he flipped through the pages and saw some notes, followed by a drawing of a mountain scene, a rendering of Rip and picture after picture of Elizabeth. Jack quickly closed the notepad and stuffed it in his pocket.

Elizabeth jumped out of the carriage and handed money to the driver, "Thank you!" she called as she ran into the train station. Elizabeth scanned the crowd for Jack's red serge jacket as she dodged people rushing about. She searched for several minutes and came upon the ticket booths. "Excuse me!" She called as she ran to the front of the line. She pulled her gold heart locket out from the neckline of her dress and removed it. She opened it and looked at the picture of Jack, and then showed it to the man at the ticket booth. "Please sir, have you seen this man? He's a Mountie. He would have bought a ticket west, Lethbridge to be exact."

"Nope sorry, ma'am. Try the next booth. Next!" The man yelled.

Elizabeth moved from booth to booth showing her picture of Jack until she hit the 5th booth. "Yes, ma'am. He bought a ticket about a half hour ago."

"Did you see which way he went?" Elizabeth asked.

To the left, ma'am. Next!" The ticket man said.

"Thank you!" Elizabeth said as she moved in the direction he indicated. She passed two Mounties who appeared to be searching for someone too. "Jack!" she yelled as she walked up behind him. She touched his shoulder, "You left..." she began but her heart sank when she realized it wasn't him.

"Can I help you, ma'am?" the Mountie asked.

Elizabeth was so disappointed that she could only shake her head no. She continued to look around.

Jack sat reading the newspaper and continued to check the large clock on the wall. He couldn't help to overhear two men talking across the way from him.

"Well, I'm glad we were able to get this squared away. I can't tell you how relieved I am to have this all behind me." one man said.

"Yes, well money has a way of taking care of problems, especially in the education field." Mr. Higgins said.

Jack rolled his eyes from behind the newspaper when he heard the money reference. He really didn't want to hear that right now.

"What's on your agenda for tomorrow?"

"I'm very excited, actually! I'm going to see a teacher that I've brought back to town. She's quite the woman; beautiful, intelligent and comes from money. Her mother contacted me to request my help to get her back here for a job at the Academy. I'm hoping she will be more receptive to me this time around. I sent her to this little mining town out west for refusing my advances." Higgins said with a sly smile.

Jack's eyes went wide as he threw down the newspaper. _'He's talking about Elizabeth! He sent her to Coal Valley as punishment? She refused his advances?' _Jack thought as he stood and stepped toward the two men._ 'How dare he!' _

"Jack!" Elizabeth called as she ran over.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said with surprise.

"Jack! I've been looking for you! You left without saying goodbye!" Elizabeth said out of breath and visibly upset.

"I'm sorry, I…" Jack began.

"Miss Thatcher, I see you made it home." Mr. Higgins said looking her up and down.

Elizabeth gasped with surprise and backed away slightly "Mr. Higgins!"

Jack noted that she appeared frightened so he stepped in front of her. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Superintendent of Schools!" Higgins said to Jack as he moved to see Elizabeth behind him.

Jack blocked him. "I overheard everything you said. How dare you use your power that way!" Jack said.

Higgins was taken aback by this Mountie before him. He knew this was not good a situation and decided to retreat promptly. "I will see you tomorrow, Miss Thatcher. We have to sit down with the Academy staff. Good day!" Higgins said

Elizabeth stood behind Jack with her hands on his shoulders. Jack turned around swiftly, "Elizabeth, do you have to answer to that man?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said as she nodded.

Jack ran his hands up and down her arms, "He's taking bribes! He made advances toward you?"

"I refused them of course!" Elizabeth said.

Jack just stared at her; he didn't know what to do.

"Train to Lethbridge leaves in 15 minutes, all aboard!" Jack and Elizabeth looked over at the train conductor and then back at each other.

Jack held her hands in his, "You need to tell your family about him. He said your mother asked him to get you that job. I'm sure she doesn't know the kind of man he is. That's illegal to take money and to use his power over his employees!"

Elizabeth nodded with tears in her eyes. "I know. You're…you're leaving."

"Yes, I got you here safely as I promised and now I've got to head back." Jack said as he looked into he eyes.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye." Elizabeth said as her voice cracked.

"I'm sorry but it sounded as though you and your family had a lot to discuss." Jack said as he looked down.

"Yes, I told them I'm not going along with their plans!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm glad to hear that Beth but maybe you should reconsider their plans." Jack said as his insecurities as a provider came rushing back to him.

Elizabeth looked at him I surprise. "Why would I do that?"

"You're Beth. I don't know Beth. Beth lives in...in a palace. I could never give you that life Elizabeth." Jack said dropping her hands.

"Beth is only a nickname and I don't want that life!" Elizabeth implored.

"I was lucky to give you the school house and church because of the reward money but you deserve a beautiful home. Lowne can give you that." Jack said almost choking on his words. "You're family has expectations of your suitor."

"I don't care what my family thinks! I know what I want! I want my life in Coal Valley. I want y…" Elizabeth said as her tears ran down her face.

"Excuse me, Jack Thornton?" Jack turned around and saw two Mounties standing behind him.

"Yes?" Jack said gathering his emotions as he saluted the Mounties.

"You need to come with us." They instructed him.

"What for?" Jack inquired.

"For dereliction of duty as a result of not following orders to proceed immediately to Lethbridge, Alberta Canada." The Mountie formally stated as one of them moved to take Jack by the arm.

"What?" Elizabeth said in surprise. She looked back and forth between Jack and the Mounties.

"I can explain." Jack started.

"You said in your telegram that you were heading here to Toronto. We've been expecting you. Let's go Thornton." One of the Mounties pulled on his arm.

"Please, don't do this in front of her. I'll comply, just let me say goodbye to her." Jack pleaded. The Mounties nodded.

Jack placed his hand on Elizabeth's back and led her a few steps away. "Elizabeth, I've got to go." Jack began.

"You're in trouble for coming with me! I worried this would happen!" Elizabeth said.

"Is that what happened?" The tall Mountie inquired.

"I'd do it all over again, for you." Jack said as he looked into her eyes.

Elizabeth turned to the Mounties, "He was headed to Lethbridge but he came upon my stagecoach which was disabled. The Mountie that had orders to ensure my safety abandoned me and left his post. Jack stayed with me and covered for him until he returned. He ended up staying on and made a plan to capture the robbers on the Toronto bound train. He saved the whole train!"

As if on cue, three Mounties escorted the criminals out of the building. "Again, nice work Thornton!" Constable Horton called to Jack as he saluted him again. The Mounties waiting for Jack turned and looked at him with surprise.

"How about that!" One Mountie said to the other.

"How can you insinuate that Jack did something wrong when he covered for another Mountie who was derelict of his duty and saved an entire train of people from being robbed, possibly killed?" Elizabeth asked.

"We will be sure that our superiors know about this ma'am. Who was the Mountie that abandoned his duty?" A Mountie asked.

"Constable Clayton Lowne!" Elizabeth said.

"To be fair, he did assist with stopping the train robbery. I couldn't have done it without him." Jack added.

"Ok, we've got to catch this train. Let's go Thornton!" A Mountie moved forward and grabbed Jack's arm.

"Wait!" Elizabeth said as she moved closer to Jack and put her hands on his chest. "Jack, I…" She began but the tall Mountie moved toward Elizabeth, grabbed her arms and pulled her away. "Ma'am, I'm sorry but…" the Mountie began.

"Don't touch her!" Jack demanded as he broke away from the Mountie that held onto him. "Please, let me say goodbye and I'll go." Jack took hold of Elizabeth's waist with one hand and touched her face with the other, "Please don't meet with that Higgins man alone, Ok?" Jack pleaded. "I hope to see you in Coal Valley again someday. I love you." Jack said as he moved in to kiss her.

Elizabeth held onto him and kissed him back. Their kiss was passionate but brief as she felt him being pulled away.

"That's it, Thornton! Come on!" The Mountie yelled as the whistle blew for the train.

"I love you!" Elizabeth cried as she watched them move away.

Elizabeth returned home distraught. She didn't know what would happen to Jack. She felt guilty because it was because of her that he was in trouble. She had no idea when they would see each other again. What would happen to him if he is in trouble for dereliction of duty? Now that she thought about things, she wasn't sure where they stood other than they loved each other because Jack was almost trying to convince to consider Clayton. _'Why would he do that?'_ she thought.

"Beth?" Her father called from the bottom of the stairs as she entered her bedroom.

Elizabeth stopped but kept her hand on the doorknob. "I'm too upset to talk about it." Elizabeth said.

Julie popped her head out of her bedroom. "Did you find Jack?"

Elizabeth began to weep at the sound of his name. "Yes." She croaked out.

Julie ran over and hugged Elizabeth. "Tell me everything that happened." Julie encouraged her. Elizabeth told Julie everything that transpired between her tears. William slowly made his way up the stairs as Elizabeth explained the events of the night as well as the ride in the stagecoach, Clayton abandoning her, Jack keeping her safe and the train ride.

Julie smiled, "I knew that handsome Mountie wouldn't let you out of his sight. He loves you, you know. I saw the way he looks at you and I saw the pain in his eyes at the very notion that you would marry Clayton. He said he was going to be sick and excused himself!"

Elizabeth began to cry more but her father stepped forward. "Beth, I'm so sorry for everything! I pray you will forgive us for our foolishness. May I propose that after we get things straightened out with the academy tomorrow that I escort you back to Coal Valley? I'd like to see your new home and meet your students, friends and in all honesty, I'd like to get to know Jack. I only know him through your letters and well, Julie." They both laughed at that. "If you love him, then I think I need to get to know him as your suitor. As long as that's all right with you, of course!" William said holding his hands up.

"Well, I'd like your blessing of course but I want to be with him regardless. I just don't know where Jack and I stand now. He knows that you want me to marry Clayton." Elizabeth said sadly.

"No, your mother wanted that but we both want you to be happy and safe. Hearing you talk about Jack and your trip here, I have every bit of confidence that Jack is a wonderful suitor for you." William said.

"Well there's mother…" Elizabeth began.

"Now, now, I'll take care of your mother." William said as he hugged her.

"I'm determined to fix things." Elizabeth said looking at her father.

"That a girl!" William said proudly.

Jack sat on the train lost in thought. "Hey Thornton, you want anything to eat?" one of the Mounties asked.

"Thornton?"

"Thornton!" The Mounties said simultaneously.

Jack looked up at them. "What?"

"Do you want anything to eat?" The Mountie asked.

"No. I'm not hungry." Jack responded distantly.

"Ok, I'll make sure your horse is fed. I'm going to head back to the livery car." The Mountie said to the other.

Jack instantly thought about Elizabeth surprising him in the livery car. He suddenly remembered that he still had her earrings and ring in his pocket. He pulled her ring out and held it. He traced the stones with his finger and then placed it on his pinky although it only fit just past his finger nail. 'I'll have to remember this for when I buy her a ring when I ask her to…well, that is if she doesn't marry Lowne and she makes it back to Coal Valley.' Jack thought shaking those thoughts away.

"That's a beautiful ring." The other Mountie said. "I assume it belongs to the lovely lady you said goodbye to?"

Jack nodded slightly.

"I'm sorry but you know we were just doing our job." The Mountie said with an apologetic smile.

Jack nodded again.

"You know, I think the only thing you're guilty of is being in love." The Mountie said with a wink.

Jack looked away and tucked the ring back in his pocket. He sighed and looked out the window unsure of what the future would hold.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

Thank you for reading and to those who have reviewed. Thank you also to the newbie reviewers. It's great to get your feedback. Thank you!

**Chapter 8**

Julie climbed into bed and laid her head on the pillow. She thought about all the things Elizabeth told that Jack had done for her on their trip here. She let out a small squeal of excitement, "I knew they were in love! It's better than a romance novel!" She said with delight as she rolled over to go to sleep.

William made it to his bedroom and woke Kate. "Dear, we need to talk…" He said as he sat down on the bed.

Kate woke up and sat up immediately. "Did she find him?"

"Yes but," he said as he looked down and sighed, "Let me fill you in." William proceeded to tell his wife all that transpired on Elizabeth's trip to Toronto.

Elizabeth went to get a glass of water before she went sleep. She almost spilled the water when she walked past her parents' bedroom and heard her mother yell. "No! Clayton left her? How could he do that?" Elizabeth stopped for a moment to listen but then moved to her room. She didn't need to hear the story again, she lived it.

Elizabeth walked over to her bed thinking about how scared she was when Clayton left. She remembered pulling Jack's knife from her boot, praying for her safety and that Jack would come. 'Perhaps I shouldn't have prayed that?' Elizabeth thought regretting that Jack was in trouble because of her.

She reached down to remove her boots and pulled the knife from it. She remembered the look of surprise on Jack's face when she pulled it on him. She smiled in spite of herself but her smile quickly turned into tears as she set it down on her night stand. Elizabeth flopped back on the bed and cried. She missed Jack already and she had no idea what the future would hold for him or when she would see him again. She removed her dress and corset but left her slip on. She climbed into bed and thought about how thankful and relieved she was when Jack had shown up and kept her safe and warm. Elizabeth's tears came again as she grabbed a pillow, hugged it, and pretended it was Jack.

"So what am I in for?" Jack asked the Mounties.

"Well you're familiar with the code of conduct and violations." Constable Miller said.

Jack nodded.

"Well you will go before Commissioner O'Keefe, of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police Justice Department and have a court martial. Council will be appointed to you by the Attorney General. In all honesty, the maximum punishment for dereliction of duty is dishonorable discharge, forfeiture of pay, and confinement for up to 5 years." Constable Miller said.

Jack moved uncomfortably in his seat and ran his hand through his hair. _'How can this be happening? What would Elizabeth think of me? Where would she be in 5 years? Who would she be with in 5 years?' _Jack thought.

"Everything must be proven beyond a reasonable doubt. We will need to acquire witnesses from Toronto who can come to testify regarding the train robbery your lovely lady mentioned. One of the Mounties from the station has already agreed to acquire witnesses and will send a telegram when he has them. Constable Horton is his name. He seemed very impressed with you!" Constable Lewis said.

"Are you sorry you did it?" Constable Miller asked Jack.

"No. I'd do it all over again." Jack said immediately.

Constable Miller looked down and sighed. Constable Lewis pursed his lips together and nodded.

"Oh and, I took the liberty to ask Constable Horton to look into the Superintendent of Schools." Constable Lewis said.

"Thank you." Jack said thinking of Elizabeth and knowing that she would have to meet with him tomorrow.

Elizabeth woke the next morning and ate a large breakfast. The stress of having to meet with Mr. Higgins was weighing on her.

"Dear heavens! You're not going to fit into any of your dresses if you keep eating like that." Kate said while sitting at the head of the table.

"Well I'm not happy to have to meet with Mr. Higgins and the preparatory academy staff regardless of the fact that I'm turning down the position. You're still coming with me, right mother?" Elizabeth asked. Jack was right that she shouldn't meet with Higgins alone. A shiver went down her spine, _'I wish Jack was coming with me.' _She thought.

"Yes, dear. I'm so sorry you know." Kate said. "I hope you can forgive me. I know you're an adult and I pray you'll be reunited with your students and Mountie soon. I just hope you can enjoy your time with us." Kate said stroking Elizabeth's hair.

"I'm sorry, you're right but there's no reason why you can't come visit me." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth. I thought I was doing the right thing for you." Kate said as tears came to her eyes.

"I forgive you, mother. Just help me to fix things by being with me." Elizabeth said. She went to her room and changed. She tucked Jack's knife in her boot just in case. She thought of Jack. _'I wonder where he is. Is he ok? What will they do with him?'_ Elizabeth worried.

Elizabeth and Kate arrived at the Preparatory Academy. There was a luxury to the school. It was a far cry from Coal Valley. "My, perhaps we should have sent you girls to this academy." Kate said as she looked around.

Elizabeth hedged forward but her nerves were just below the surface. She was happy to be so far away from Mr. Higgins out west. She was surprised to see him at the train station yesterday. She was thankful that Jack was there to block him. _'I wish he were here now.'_ Elizabeth thought. _'Don't start that again.'_ Elizabeth chided herself.

"Mrs. Thatcher! You look lovely as always and you Miss Thatcher, you look…" Mr. Higgins said taking her in. "…well I'm a loss for words!" Elizabeth felt uncomfortable right away. She prayed he didn't make any advances toward her today. "We shouldn't be long Mrs. Thatcher. Please wait here. Right this way, Elizabeth!" Mr. Higgins attempted to escort Elizabeth away from Kate quickly by grabbing her elbow to lead her.

"Mother, you organized this situation, I believe we discussed you being a part of this meeting!" Elizabeth said quickly as she turned away from Higgin's grip.

"Nonsense! She's not teaching here!" Mr. Higgins said. "Right this way." He practically pushed Elizabeth into the room.

"No!" Elizabeth said as her heart raced with fear.

The door closed behind her and she turned to see three men seated at a large mahogany table. The three men stood when Higgins pulled a chair out for her.

"Welcome, Miss Thatcher! I'm Thaddeus Kensington, the head master of the school. This is Mr. Oliver Nataloni, head of housing and Mr. Julian Smith, head of the Education Department. We are so pleased to meet you and look forward to working with you. You must be extremely excited to teach in this exceptional school. We were shocked that you turned down our offer before. Mr. Higgins informed us that you changed your mind as per your mother." Mr. Kensington said.

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "Sadly you were misinformed, gentlemen." Elizabeth began. "My mother took it upon herself to contact you and Mr. Higgins. While I thank you for your consideration, I am quite happy in my teaching post. I'm sure you will find a suitable teacher for your prestigious school." Elizabeth concluded.

The men looked at one another and began to speak quietly to one another. Higgins looked surprised, "Whatever do you mean Miss Thatcher? As the superintendent of schools, I have control over where you are assigned and I want you here." Higgins said leaning closer to her.

Elizabeth thought of the bravery and determination of Abigail, Cat and the other women of Coal Valley. They would never stand for this creep of a man to have control over them. Elizabeth looked him in the eye and said, "You've already given me an assignment and that's in Coal Valley."

"The public funds that I oversee do write your paychecks." Higgins said.

"The mothers in town pay my salary." Elizabeth said confidently.

Higgins looked angry, "May I have word with Miss Thatcher alone, please?" he asked the schools staff

Elizabeth's eyes went wide with fear, "No, that's not necessary! You don't have to leave!" she pleaded with the staff.

"It's no problem!" Mr. Kensington replied. "It was nice to meet you and good luck in your endeavors."

Elizabeth stood to walk out with them, she didn't want to be alone but Higgins pulled her by her waist and slammed the door shut. Elizabeth created distance between them but Higgins followed her around the table. "What do you think you're doing, Elizabeth?"

"You can't force me to come here." Elizabeth said moving around the table.

Higgins followed her, "Oh but I can! Why do you want to be in that little mining town anyway?"

"The children need me!" Elizabeth said as she moved along the table and toward the door to escape but he grabbed her arm.

"You know I've been waiting for you to come back. I expected you to a long time ago." Higgins said as he looked at her. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head. "Since you're so determined to go back to that small town, I expect you to show me your appreciation for returning." Higgins said licking his lips and moving closer.

Elizabeth slapped him across the face leaving a hand print. When she did so, Higgins let go of her arm briefly and she ran to the door, opened it and ran out. "I will not accept your advances, Mr. Higgins!" Elizabeth said to a room of people in the waiting area including her mother and the men from the prep academy.

"Excuse me?" Kate said. "How dare you!"

"I will not accept them any more either!" a secretary said as she stood from her desk.

Higgins just stood dumbfounded as he held his cheek.

"We're looking for the Superintendent of Schools." A Mountie said as three stepped in the room. "You're going to have to come with us."

Jack woke abruptly at the sound of the whistle blowing as the train rode through a town. For a split second he reached for Elizabeth to his left. He looked over expecting to see Elizabeth and Clayton but seeing the two Mounties across the way brought him back immediately to the present.

"Try to get some more shut eye, Thornton." Constable Lewis said in a low voice.

Jack nodded. He liked this Mountie, he seemed kind and understanding. Jack sighed and closed his eyes as he leaned his head against the window. He thought about Elizabeth. He prayed that she was safe when she met with Higgins today. He smiled at the memory of her telling him that she loved him. He thought about how good it felt to have his true feelings for her out in the open but what did that matter now? It tore him apart to say goodbye to her. Would he ever see her again? Would she make it back to Coal Valley or have to stay at the Preparatory Academy. Would he lose her while he was in jail? How could he ever provide her with the lifestyle she was accustomed to? Clayton can. Her parents would probably never approve of his modest background and now possible jail time.

Jack's eyes popped open and he readjusted himself in the seat. He took a big inhalation of air and sighed again.

"Thinking about her?" Constable Lewis asked.

"Who?" Jack said. He wasn't in the mood to make conversation.

"Who? Come on! Here's my girl." Constable Lewis said handing Jack a picture of a woman. "Her name is Lorelei. We're engaged to be married."

"She's beautiful, congratulations." Jack said as he handed the picture back.

"Yeah, she's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Constable Lewis said.

Jack smiled, "I understand that."

"So what's that lovely lady's name?" Constable Lewis asked again.

Jack couldn't help himself, "Elizabeth".

"Wow, that's pretty!" Constable Lewis sincerely replied.

"She's the most beautiful woman I've ever laid eyes on." Jack said a small smile playing on his lips. "She's as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside."

"Are you engaged or married?" Constable Lewis asked enthusiastically.

"No." Jack said as he looked away.

"No? But you two seemed quite familiar with each other. You even said I love you!" Constable Lewis said innocently.

"Well that's not the case!" Jack said with finality.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too forward. I'm…I'm only trying to make conversation with a fellow man in love. I could see that she loves you too. Again, I'm sorry." Constable Lewis said.

Jack didn't know why but he continued. Perhaps he needed to get it off his chest. "We're only courting. Well, I don't know what we are now. Her family wants her to marry someone wealthy." Jack said dejectedly. "You know our salary."

Constable Lewis nodded solemnly.

"She deserves all the best things, a big striking house filled with the finest things like art. Her family had a Monet painting on the wall! Maybe we got into things too quickly but I fell in love with her a while ago. I fell in love pretty quickly. She's a teacher and dedicated to her students." Jack let out a small laugh, "You know, she had me take an IQ test once."

"Is that so?" Constable Lewis said with a smile, glad that Jack was opening up a little more. He could tell that Jack was pained.

"Yeah, she needed to practice it before administering it to her student. I was so in love and happy to spend time with her, I took it!"

Constable Lewis smiled. "Love never fails, Thornton."

"What?" Jack asked.

"Love never fails. You must know the verse; Love is patient, it's kind. It even takes tests!" Constable Lewis said with a smile.

Jack smiled at that.

"Now I'm going on memory here but I know the verse. 'Love rejoices with the truth. Always hopes, always perseveres'." Constable Lewis continued. "Have faith, Jack. If you're in love, then you need to have hope, you need to persevere. We'll do our best to get the truth to the superiors."

"I couldn't leave her, Lewis." Jack said.

"I know. I would have done the same for Lorelei." Constable Lewis said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Chapter 9**

After the events at the preparatory academy, Elizabeth, Kate and the secretary had to make statements at the Toronto police station.

"Can you believe the nerve of that man?" Kate asked Elizabeth.

"Yes mother, it's not the first time this has happened. He's a man in a powerful position." Elizabeth said dully. "My heart goes out that poor secretary. It's not right, she's so young! I won't be surprised if there are more women who come forward. I pray they do." Elizabeth concluded as she looked at the secretary on the far side of the room; she looked quite shaken.

"Elizabeth, are _you_ alright?" Kate said placing her hand on her arm.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth said in a deflated tone. She stood with her arms folded and watched as the Mounties put Higgins in a jail cell down the hallway.

She walked over to the woman, "Hello, how are you holding up?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm…ok, I think. I _will be_ ok." the woman said with a small smile.

"That's right! You did nothing wrong. He will have to answer to a Higher Authority someday." Elizabeth said as she glanced up and then placed her hand on the woman's shoulder.

The secretary patted Elizabeth's hand and smiled. Elizabeth turned and went back to sit with her mother.

"Thank you, Miss Thatcher for your written testimony." Constable Horton stated as he entered the room. "It will be helpful as we move forward in this case after you leave town. The inquiry into Higgins' conduct went in only yesterday in the late afternoon. You are two of 6 women who have already come forward in the last 24 hours. It wasn't dumb luck that we happened to come into the academy when we did today. Higgins was coming in here one way or another! There are going to be charges for taking bribes as well and of course, abuse of power."

"It's long overdue and he has abused his power for far too long!" Elizabeth said. "Whoever started the inquiry should be commended." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, well I don't know the man formally but his reputation as a Mountie precedes him." Constable Horton said with enthusiasm. "I was only able to shake his hand which was an honor in my book."

"Oh, who's that?" Kate asked.

"Constable Jack Thornton." Constable Horton said.

Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat and her head shot up, "Jack? Jack started this?" Elizabeth said in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" Kate said as she held her hand to chest.

"Yes, you know him?" Constable Horton asked.

Elizabeth nodded as she smiled with pride. Jack was taking care of things even when he wasn't around. "Yes, I know him. We're courting. Well, we…we were. I don't know what we are now." Elizabeth said lost in herself for a moment. She turned to Kate, "He wanted me to consider your plans, mother." Elizabeth said softly. She didn't want to bring it up to her parents because she didn't want to bring up the proposed marriage to Clayton.

Kate just stared at Elizabeth before looking away awkwardly.

The awkwardness of the situation was not lost on Constable Horton but he decided to continue the conversation. "Mr. Thornton reported the issue with the Superintendent when he was…um…picked up yesterday. One of the Mounties, Constable Lewis, said Thornton practically begged them to push for an investigation of Higgins. Knowing of his amazing capture of the Tolliver Gang, I just had to pursue it." Constable Horton said and then turned to Elizabeth. "You know I thought there was something familiar about you, ma'am. Were you at the train station yesterday talking with Mr. Thornton before he left?" The constable asked.

"Yes." Elizabeth said quietly as she blushed wondering what he witnessed between her and Jack. She thought about Jack's kiss and…

"I was part of the group that brought the train robbers here to wait for trial." Constable Horton said.

"Oh, well It's good to know that they cannot hurt or rob anyone now. The bearded man was quite scary." Elizabeth said.

"Wait, were you _on_ _the train_ when it was robbed?" Horton asked.

"Yes, I guess you could say I assisted Jack. He had a plan of action." Elizabeth said thinking about how she pretended to be his wife. "He orchestrated the whole thing." Elizabeth said proudly.

Constable Horton was amazed by his good luck, "Ma'am, I've been given the assignment to collect witnesses of Thornton's apprehension of the criminals on the train. Would you be a witness and testify?" Horton asked.

"Yes but testify for what?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well there's a court martial against Jack Thornton for dereliction of duty." Horton said.

"What's a court martial?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"It's a court case ma'am. The court martial decides what punishment to give someone who has violated protocol, procedures, etcetera."

"There's a court case against Jack?" Elizabeth said as tears sprang in her eyes. "They're going to decide his punishment?" Elizabeth said as she brought her hand to cover her mouth.

"Oh, Elizabeth!" Kate said as she put her arm around her.

"I'm sorry to upset you ma'am." Horton said handing her a handkerchief. "If it's any consolation ma'am, it was an honor to meet him yesterday! I can only hope to catch a gang with same intellect and skills like he did. It's a Mountie thing you know; how many bad guys can you catch and how? My fellow Mounties and I are looking for witnesses if you know anyone else." Horton concluded.

"Constable Clayton Lowne also assisted Jack. Of course, if it wasn't for him Jack wouldn't have been there in the first place." Elizabeth said.

"Why is that?" Horton asked.

"Elizabeth, you don't want to drag the Lownes through this ordeal do you?" Kate jumped in.

"He left, mother. Jack came upon me in the stagecoach while Clayton was gone. His duty was to escort me and ensure my safety and he left. Jack stayed because he was gone." Elizabeth said.

"I know it was a terrible thing to leave you alone, it's just…" Kate began as she was concerned to tarnish things further with the Lownes.

"This man Clayton left his post…which would be you, without new orders?" Constable Horton inquired.

"Yes, he left me about an hour or so before sunset and didn't return until morning." Elizabeth said.

"That's one of the grounds for dereliction of duty! He should be charged. This is the reason why Thornton was derelict of his duty in Lethbridge?"

"Yes. He chose to stay with me and took over Clayton's duty until he returned. He then stayed on because he was concerned Clayton may do it again." Elizabeth said but knowing in her heart it was also because he loved her.

"Please Constable, I'd like to testify if I can but where will it be held?" Elizabeth said as she wiped her eyes.

"Winnipeg. I have orders to leave with any witnesses that I accrue in 3 days. We will be taking the 9:00 train that morning." Constable Horton said.

"Well then I'll be making the trip with you." Elizabeth said firmly.

"Elizabeth, maybe you should stay out of it." Kate said noting how upset Elizabeth was.

"Jack didn't leave me so I can't leave him!" Elizabeth said as she stood and shook Constable Horton's hand.

Jack and Constables Miller and Lewis made their way to the Commissioner O'Keefe's office at the parliament building in Winnipeg. "Again, I'm sorry about having to use handcuffs on you, it's protocol." Constable Miller said.

"I know protocol, I am a Mountie." Jack said trying to level with him. "I just can't believe I'm going to meet the Commissioner of the Mounties in handcuffs, no less!" Jack said nervously.

Constable Lewis leaned closer to Jack, "Think of Elizabeth and I'm sure you'll feel better." Lewis whispered with a wink.

Jack sighed as he shook his head and began to follow Constable Miller to the office door.

"Commissioner O'Keefe" Constables Miller and Lewis stood saluting. "We present to you, Constable Jack Thornton."

"At ease men." The Commissioner said. He was a short man but large in presence. His pure white hair and mustache gave him a look of wisdom. He walked around his desk, stood in front of Jack and looked him in the eyes. "Constable Thornton, do not speak at this time as I will be overseeing your trial. I would like to say that I would have loved to shake your hand but you have allowed yourself to be derelict of your duty. I find this most troubling and after reviewing your outstanding record, I pray that you are innocent for the payment of such a flippant response to an order will be at its maximum."

Jack swallowed hard but stood tall and proud. O'Keefe appeared quite serious. He referred to the maximum punishment which meant dishonorable discharge, forfeiture of pay, and confinement for up to 5 years.

"You will wait downstairs for your appointed council for trial. Do you understand?" The Commissioner asked.

Jack nodded.

"Good, you are dismissed." O'Keefe said as he returned to his desk.

Miller and Lewis escorted Jack downstairs. After a few minutes a gentleman stepped out in a suit. "Jack Thornton?"

"Yes." Jack said with a nod.

"Hello, I'm Robert Hughes. I've been appointed as your defense council by the Attorney General. Gentlemen, do you have the necessary paperwork?"

"Yes, sir." Miller said handing it to him.

"Ok, come in and have a seat. Someone remove these handcuffs. Alright Mr. Thornton…start from the beginning." Mr. Hughes said.

"Well it all started when I received orders to go to Lethbridge…" Jack began. Jack told him everything that happened from Lowne the Clown's dereliction of duty to his staying with Elizabeth, sending the telegram and the apprehension of the train robbers. It was the same exact story he told Miller and Lewis; he didn't leave a detail out. Miller and Lewis looked at each other. They knew Jack was an honorable man and Mountie. They hoped the consistency in his story would benefit him.

An hour later, "Well gentlemen, it's obvious that there's another Mountie that should be brought up on dereliction of duty charges. Clayton Lowne should be brought here from Toronto if he's still there. He will be a witness and subsequently, he will likely stay in town for his own trial." Mr. Hughes said.

The Mounties nodded and escorted Jack outside. "Ok, your horse has been brought to a local livery where he will be taken care of while you're here." Constable Miller said.

"You'll need to stay in the jail, Jack." Lewis said feeling bad for his comrade.

"Well I live at the jail in Coal Valley so it will probably feel like home." Jack said trying to make light of the situation.

"Yeah well this is a large jail, lots of roommates in a city like this. Ok, let's go! It's only across the street here." said Miller.

Upon walking into the large jail, Jack was greeted by criminals and another Mountie in their respective cells. "We have to take your things, Jack." Miller said. Jack stopped walking and took off his belt and holster and items from his pockets. "I have your horse's saddlebags." Lewis said to Jack pointedly.

Jack looked at him, "Ok." unsure of what Lewis was getting at.

Miller stepped into the other room to talk to the acting Mountie and Lewis took his opportunity, "Here! Take this! I dropped your saddle bag and this fell out!" Lewis whispered. Jack was surprised as Lewis handed him the photograph of Elizabeth that he kept in his journal.

Jack stared at it and then looked at Lewis, "Thank you!" Jack whispered as he tucked it into his shirt.

Lewis nodded as Miller walked back in the room. "Ok Jack, right this way." Miller gestured as they walked him to his cell. There were 8 cells and each one held one or two men, including another Mountie at the far end. They called to Jack as he walked down the hallway,

"Hey another Mountie!" one grunted.

"Constable! Nice of you to join us!" Another criminal yelled.

"What are _you_ in for?"

Lewis unlocked the cell door and Miller turned to Jack. "We'll see you soon." Miller said as he walked away.

Jack walked into the cell and turned around. "Thank you for..." Jack said as he patted his shirt where he placed Elizabeth's picture. He felt as though he found a new friend in Constable Lewis.

Lewis nodded and then closed the cell door. He pointed at Jack, "Remember, 'it' never fails, Jack!"

Jack smiled and nodded. Jack ignored the criminals trying to talk to him as he lay back on the cot, pulled out his picture of Elizabeth and sighed.

Later that evening at the Thatchers, "I told Constable Horton that I will be more than happy to testify formally against Mr. Higgins! He wanted money from me in order to get the position back at the academy. I didn't want to have to pay him but he said he'd see to it that you would never teach in Canada again if I didn't pay. I'd like our money back!" Kate exclaimed.

"Yes, of course mother. Excuse me." Elizabeth said dejectedly as she left the dinner table. William, Kate and Julie looked at each other as she walked out. Elizabeth slowly made her way up the stairs to her bedroom and sat at the window seat. She stared out into the night thinking about Jack and wiping her tears as they fell.

"Elizabeth?" Julie said as she knocked on the door. When did didn't get an answer, she stepped into the room. "Elizabeth?" Julie said again stepping closer. "Elizabeth!" Julie said as she touched her shoulder.

Elizabeth jumped and gasped out of surprise. "Julie! You scared me half to death!" Elizabeth said.

"I knocked and called to you. I can see you're upset. I hate to see you upset, sister." Julie said.

"I feel so guilty. Jack is in trouble because of me!" Elizabeth said hugging Julie as she cried harder. "What's going to happen to him? I miss him so much! I wake up and reach for him because I was so used to having him with me during our trip."

Julie smiled. "You'll see him again!" Julie said as she wiped Elizabeth's tears away.

"I know but, what will come of us? We said we love each other but he wanted me to consider marrying Clayton. Perhaps he just said that he loved me because I said it first?" Elizabeth said.

"That's not true Elizabeth and you know it! He loves you and that's why he came with you. He could have left when Clayton came back." Julie said.

Elizabeth continued, "If he loves me, wouldn't Jack want me to marry him? I guess that's being presumptuous but that's what courting leads to…well most courting. As if I could even think of being with Clayton. He's half the Mountie that Jack is! Elizabeth Lowne? It rhymes with clown for goodness sake!"

Julie giggled at that.

"It doesn't sound nearly as strong, as…as good as, Elizabeth Thornton." Elizabeth said whimsically.

"I agree!" Julie said with a squeal.

"Well, I'm getting too far ahead of myself. Obviously Jack was not thinking about me and marriage." Elizabeth said sadly.

"Oh you're right; Jack only came up with a plan where you had to be husband and wife." Julie said with a sly grin.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. "Well, for now I'd settle for just seeing him. I'm going to testify for Jack. He didn't leave me behind so I won't leave him!" Elizabeth said with determination.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

***Hearties, thank you so much for reading and reviewing! I greatly appreciate each and every one of you. **

**Chapter 10**

Kate and William entered the house and removed their hats. "Hello! How did your meeting with the Lownes go?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"We apologized profusely." Kate said. "I know they were not happy."

"I'm sure they will get over it, they have no other choice!" William said as he rubbed Kate's arm, kissed Elizabeth on her cheek and walked past them.

"Did you see the signs around the city asking for witnesses for Jack's case?" Elizabeth asked looking to change the subject.

"Yes, I did. I'm sure they are getting people to join the witness list." William said. "Excuse me; I have something I need to tend to." William said as he walked into his study and closed the door. He walked to his desk, sat down and wrote a check. He then placed a piece of paper in his typewriter and began to type. A little while later, he placed the letter and the check in an envelope. He sat lost in his thoughts over the situation as it weighed on him. "Tomorrow will be a long day." He said to himself. He stood and tucked the envelope into an inner pocket of his suit jacket.

Elizabeth and William rushed through the Toronto train station. "We're here Constable Horton! This is my father, William Thatcher. He will be escorting me." Elizabeth said as they entered the train.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mr. Thatcher." Constable Horton said as he shook his hand. He then returned to his list to check in the witnesses.

"You as well! How many witnesses did you acquire, Constable?" William asked.

"I have five witnesses and their stories corroborate Miss Thatcher's account. Go ahead and find your seat so we can get going." Constable Horton encouraged them.

Elizabeth sat down next to her father and turned to him. "I just wanted to say thank you for standing by me in my decision to testify on Jack's behalf. I just hope it all works out." Elizabeth said looking down. "Are you sure that you still want to travel with me all the way to Coal Valley?"

"I'm happy to support you as long as it's what you truly want to do. And yes, I want to see your new home, meet your students, your friends, especially the famous Abigail! I also want to get to know Jack and I trust that I will eventually." William said as he looked at Elizabeth. He took a deep breath, "Beth, I know you said that you're in love with him. Do you think he will ask for your hand?" William asked pointedly.

Elizabeth looked down "I…I hope so, perhaps someday. It is up to him to ask me." She said softly before looking up at her father. "Has something prompted you to ask that?"

William played with his hat in his hands, "Well, after speaking with the Lownes yesterday, I realized that you haven't been courting with Jack for very long. Are you sure that you're in love and that he's in love with you? Sometimes a person can feel things because it's early in a relationship and things are exciting and new. It's not love…yet." William said. He just wanted to protect his daughter from being hurt.

"I know the difference, father. I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about Jack. I trust that he loves me because his actions have proven so." Elizabeth said.

"So if let's say, Julie or your friend Abigail were caught in the stagecoach all alone. Do you think Jack would have stayed until Clayton came back?" William inquired.

"Yes, when duty calls, Jack will do what needs to be done." Elizabeth said making her suddenly second guess his actions toward her being that of duty, not love.

"Well then, I want to make sure he's not just an excellent Mountie but a fine man as well. A good provider!"

"Yes well…that's something that he has difficulty with. A Mountie's salary is not your salary, father but I don't care about that." Elizabeth said.

"He's a proud man, isn't he?" William said with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled and nodded.

William turned in his seat, folded his arms and closed his eyes to try and get some sleep. Elizabeth sighed and thought about Jack. She felt a mixture of anxiety and excitement at the thought of seeing him soon. _'Will I be able to see him? Will I have the chance to talk to him, straighten things out, hug and kiss him?' _she thought_. 'Why did father have to say those things before? I know my feelings are of love but, what if the feelings that Jack feels as love are actually just the newness of our relationship, like her father said?_ She turned and looked out the window with sigh._ 'I'll know when I see him! I just know it!'_ Elizabeth sighed again.

A few days later, "Thornton! Your lawyer is here to see you." Jack stood and walked to door of the jail cell. It felt good to walk around, he barely had the opportunity to do so the last 5 days. He did not see Constables Lewis or Miller either. Jack felt as though he was going crazy just sitting or lying in his cell, with nothing to do but think.

Jack walked to the front of the building to meet his lawyer, Mr. Hughes in a small office space.

"Here he is." The acting Mountie said ushering Jack in the office.

"Um…Mr. Thornton?" Mr. Hughes asked as he stood, the man looked confused.

Jack looked at him, "Yes?"

"Oh, it's just that I only met you once and now you have a beard." Said Mr. Hughes as he adjusted his glasses. "I didn't recognize you."

Jack knew his beard had grown in as he had not shaved since he left Coal Valley; that was 12 days ago. He glanced at himself in the mirror on the way to the table and took a double take. He was a little surprised; he had never seen himself with so much facial hair that he almost didn't recognize himself either. It's not that he looked like another person, just _different_.

Hughes noticed Jack looking and cleared his throat. "Please have a seat." Hughes said as he gestured to the chair.

Jack took one last glance in the mirror and sat at the table. "When is the court martial going to start?" Jack asked.

"Getting anxious are we?" Hughes smiled. He didn't think anything of it as cases were everyday life for Hughes.

"Yes! I want to get this underway." Jack said, annoyed.

Hughes realized Jack wanted to get down to business and so he proceeded. "Ok, Constable Richard Horton sent a telegram to Commissioner O'Keefe's office stating that he is inbound with five witnesses of your capture of the train robbers. He is escorting them from Toronto and they should be arriving around 4:00 today. We will convene tomorrow morning at 9am to begin proceedings. Perhaps you should ask for a shave? I think it would make you feel better." Mr. Hughes said.

"They're not exactly accommodating here." Jack said looking back at the open door.

"Do you have any questions?" Mr. Hughes asked.

"How long do you think the court martial will take?" Jack inquired.

"It all depends on the witnesses and the prosecution's case. Some trials last a few days others go on for weeks, maybe months." Hughes said honestly.

Jack sighed and looked away.

"Look, your story is solid, Jack. Everything you said matched the paperwork that Miller and Lewis did. I'm going to meet and interview the witnesses when they get here. The acting Mountie will escort you to court tomorrow morning at 8:30. Get a goodnight's sleep."

Jack nodded, "Thank you."

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Hughes said as he stood.

"Yes," Jack began thinking that the witnesses may be the ones that had seen him kissing Elizabeth. "The woman I stayed with on the trip, Elizabeth Thatcher...we were courting."

Hughes smiled, "I figured."

"You did?" Jack asked with surprise.

"Yes. Why else would you care so much to escort a random woman all the way to Toronto once Constable Lowne returned?"

Jack tried to hide a smile.

"I'll see you in the morning. I've got to go meet the witnesses in 15 minutes. Good day." Hughes said as he left the room.

The acting Mountie walked in to escort Jack back to his cell. He walked into the cell and lay down. Jack thought, '_What will tomorrow bring? Will this be the beginning or the beginning of the end? I wonder if I'll recognize any of the witnesses.' _He thought as he rolled over and tried to think about something else. He spent most of his time this week thinking of Elizabeth. He tried to change his thoughts. Jack wondered,_ 'What's happening in Coal Valley? I wonder if Bill is seeing any action as the acting Mountie. I wonder if Rip has caught that raccoon he's been trying to catch for weeks. I wonder how Mr. Miller is coming along with the new school house. Is it going as planned? I wanted to help him with the project. I'm sure Elizabeth would appreciate that. Will she like the school house that I had built for her? Will it be ready for Elizabeth in September if she makes it back there? Will she be back? Did she straighten everything out with the Academy? Why did I tell her to consider her parents plans? If she marries Lowne...here I go again. My thoughts always lead back to her.'_ Jack said as he rubbed his face with his hands. Being in jail left nothing to do but think. _'What I would give to see her in person.'_ he thought.

Elizabeth rocked slightly from the motion of the train as she slept. "Jack…" Elizabeth said softly. In her dream, she stood in the café dancing to a record with him. "I've missed you so much!" Elizabeth said softly as she hugged him tightly. "Are you ok?" She said placing her hand on his face. Jack kissed her and then spoke to her but she couldn't hear him. "Jack?" Elizabeth said a little louder. He backed away from her and walked out the door. "Jack!" she woke as she gasped and looked around her. She was alone but realized they were pulling up to a station.

"Hi Beth, I was just coming to wake you. Did you have a nice nap?" William asked as he walked over to their seats.

"No." Elizabeth said wiping her forehead.

"I'm sorry to hear that but guess what? We're here! Let's go meet Constable Horton." William said taking their bags.

Elizabeth jumped to her feet and made her way off the train. Constable Horton directed them immediately to a stagecoach that took them to the Parliament Building to meet with Mr. Hughes.

William, Elizabeth and the four other witnesses made their way to the waiting room area in the building. Constable Horton turned in the witness list. "Constable Clayton Lowne is on the next train. He is being escorted by two Mounties but has not been formally arrested yet as we need him to testify first."

"Thank you." Mr. Hughes said as he read over the witness list. He quickly jumped to his feet and ran into the waiting room. "Elizabeth Thatcher?"

"Yes?" Elizabeth said as she stood.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am. Please come in." Hughes said. Elizabeth looked at her father who nodded remained seated.

"Thank you for everything Constable Horton, from Higgins to this case. It was a pleasure to work with you." Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome Ma'am. I wish you all the best." Constable Horton said with a small smile. "Good luck."

Elizabeth turned and followed Mr. Hughes into his office. "I'm Robert Hughes, Jack Thornton's lawyer." He said.

"How is Jack? Where is he? Is he close by?" Elizabeth asked in rush. "Can I see him, please?" she asked as she clasped her hands together.

"Well ma'am, I'm sorry to inform you that they do not allow visitors at the jail in which Mr. Thornton is staying, other than council." Mr. Hughes said.

Elizabeth looked down, "I can't see him at all?" she said as he voice cracked with emotion.

"Well you will at the trial tomorrow morning. I'm sure that he will be surprised to see you, I had no idea you would be here!" Mr. Hughes said confidently. "Ma'am, let's talk about the case. I can see that you care about Jack but you need to stay focused so that your testimony is clear and accurate."

Elizabeth took a deep breath, "You're right! I'm here to clear Jack's good name and I will not back down from any prosecutor!" Elizabeth said firmly.

Hughes smiled, "Good! Please allow me to ask you some questions." Hughes said as he began to prepare her for testifying.

William Thatcher sat in the waiting room. He read the signs on the wall listing the offices within. It suddenly occurred to him that he was sitting in the Parliament Building in which Commissioner O'Keefe's office was held. He took the envelope from his suit jacket. He was going to have the envelope delivered to O'Keefe's office. Elizabeth had just gone in with Hughes so he knew he had some time. He opened the envelope and pulled the check and letter out to re-read it:

**Dear Commissioner O'Keefe of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police,**

**I am writing in regards to Constable Jack Thornton, RCMP. As I'm sure you are well aware, Mr. Thornton and a fellow Mountie captured the Tolliver gang a few months ago. My daughters, Elizabeth and Julie Thatcher, were held captive by these men and were rescued by Mr. Thornton. My wife and I were pleased to learn that Mr. Thornton has already been given a reward. **

**My wife and I just recently had the pleasure of meeting Mr. Thornton for the first time and wanted to offer our sincerest gratitude for saving our daughters. He graciously turned down our offer of a reward several times. After Mr. Thornton left, we learned that he was unable to tend to his orders to go to Lethbridge due to the fact that another Constable, Clayton Lowne, had deserted his assignment to escort my daughter home. I paid a hefty sum to have this gentleman ensure my daughter's safety as she traveled to Toronto. Mr. Thornton saw no other choice than to stay with my daughter when he came upon Elizabeth in her deserted state. I also learned that once Constable Lowne returned, Mr. Thornton did not trust that Mr. Lowne could uphold his duty. As a result, my daughter Elizabeth explained that Jack Thornton later had to devise and execute a plan that saved her and an entire train of people from a group of outlaws who attempted to rob the train from Calgary to Toronto on the 21st of June. **

**I am forever indebted to Mr. Jack Thornton for he has proven to be an honorable Mountie. If you are keeping count, he has saved my daughter three times now, my daughter Julie, the town of Coal Valley and a train full of Canadian citizens. You are fortunate to have such a fine officer in your force. He truly is a hero! That being said, I would like to show my appreciation and gratitude for Jack Thornton. **

**I am dismayed to hear that he is facing charges. While I understand there are rules and regulations that he must follow, I hope you will see that it is quite apparent that he is motivated by duty, honor, and the need to serve and protect. **

**I pray you have more than one Mountie like Constable Jack Thornton however; I believe his record will show you that it is not likely. He is an asset to your force, Commissioner O'Keefe. Please accept the enclosed donation to be used by the Royal Northwest Mounted Police in honor of Constable Jack Thornton since he would not accept it. I expect this money to be utilized as a fund for the training of your Mounties in the likeness of Mr. Thornton. **

**I will be following up with this donation to ensure that my funds are going where they should be. Please do not allow my identity as the donor to be revealed, I shall do that if it is ever deemed appropriate.**

**Sincerely,**

**William Thatcher**

He placed the check in with the letter and sealed the envelope. _'I should deliver this myself!'_ William thought. He turned to the other witnesses. "If my daughter comes out please tell her I'll be right back."

William climbed the stair and found the office. He turned the envelope over to the Commissioner's secretary, "Please see to it that Commissioner O'Keefe receives this. It's extremely important."

"Of course, sir." The woman said.

William entered the room and saw Elizabeth waiting for him. "Where did you go?"

"I just went for a little walk. Are you ready to go?" William asked.

**Author's note: My Grandfather's name was Richard Horton and I wanted to honor him. What did you think of Mr. Thatcher's letter? What will Jack's reaction be at seeing Elizabeth? What will Elizabeth's reaction be when she sees Jack...with a beard! Stay tuned!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__**Love Never Fails**__."_

*Dear Hearties, Thank you to everyone who is reading. As a writer, it's so special to have people take time to read your work. A special shout out to those who have been reviewing: HeartieAngelica, angelstreets, CherylinBoston, Bobbi's Bindings, Cindie Henrich, Mary Jo Vincent, PollyannaHeartie, JackandElizabeth (Amy), ng22, dvanderw26, jnh0713, Beth, and "guests"(Forgive me if I accidently left anyone out!) Thank you SO MUCH for your feedback and support. ~Lisa

P.S. I loved everyone's reaction to Jack's beard. It came from seeing a great pic of Daniel Lissing with one in honor of his birthday that Hallmark put up online. It was from the Home & Family episode that Dan did with Erin Krakow. If you need a visual check it out. Oh now, let's a have a moment for Daniel Lissing...sigh...ok! I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 11**

Jack woke at the crack of dawn determined to get this day over with. He paced his cell. He was guilty dereliction of duty; he knew that he was committing it the moment he found Elizabeth in the stagecoach and decided to stay. Jack stood with his arms outstretched and his hands on the bars.

"You heading out today too, Thornton?" The man in the cell next to him called.

"Mmhmm." Jack mumbled as he looked away and rolled his eyes. He couldn't stand the man in the cell next to him. "Barth" was his name. He was in for robberies and gang related incidents, one of which made him the main suspect in a case of the murder of a saloon girl. Jack couldn't stand to be so close to a man wanted for something so awful. The fact that the man was obnoxious didn't help.

"Me too. I'm heading off to court at 8:30. Hey, it will be good to be in the sun. Maybe we'll see some beautiful women while we're out!" Barth said excitedly.

"Don't you think you should be worried about your case?" Jack looked over at him.

"No, I didn't do it. I'm innocent! We're all innocent in here aren't we guys?" Barth said turning to the other men in their cells. Some of them cheered the others just grunted. He turned back to Jack, "Sure I had fun with her, and maybe I was a little rough but kill her? No way!" Barth said sitting down on his cot.

"Hey, keep it down in here!" The acting Mounties said as they came in. "Who's making everyone get rowdy in here?"

"He is." Jack and Barth said as they pointed at each other. Jack was ticked off. He wanted out and he wanted out now.

"When are we leaving for court? What time is it?" He asked his anger evident.

"Calm down! It's 8:25 so it's time to go." Constable Moore said opening Jack's cell as the others Mountie opened Barth's. They were cuffed and brought out front of the jail. Jack's annoyance dissipated at the site of his comrade Constable Lewis waiting there. Lewis nodded at Jack with a small smile and stepped forward. "Ok men, we're going to head over to court now. You are expected to act like gentlemen, to follow any order given to you and do not try anything foolish." Constable Lewis said.

"Well that depends on what you mean by foolish." Barth said.

"Shut up!" Jack and Lewis said.

"Well I guess I know who I have to stand next to, now!" Lewis said as the other Mountie, Constable Moore, joined them to leave.

Jack, Lewis, Constable Moore and Barth made their way down the street. The streets were crowded with citizens as the morning hustle and bustle of city of Winnipeg was well underway. As they rounded the street corner the Parliament Building came into site. The sidewalks were just as busy with men, women and children moving about. The four men began to climb the fifty-something steps of the Parliament Building. Jack just happened to look to the left and he saw her. He took a double take and he couldn't believe his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. There was Elizabeth in all of her glory wearing a pink dress and matching floral hat. "Elizabeth!" Jack said. She had adjusted her shoe and began to climb the stairs again. "Elizabeth!" He yelled and tripped slightly.

Elizabeth turned at the sound of her name. 'Jack?' she thought. Her eyes scanned the crowd and she noted the three Mounties in red serge heading up the steps. She noted they had a prisoner with them and that the one with a beard tripped.

"Hey, careful! You can't catch yourself if you fall with those cuffs on." Constable Moore said as he caught Jack.

Jack ignored the man as he moved his head to see her among the other people that were heading inside the building too. He saw her look right at him and then away. "Thornton!" the Mountie yelled as he felt Jack move around. "Stop calling out and moving around!" Constable Moore instructed him.

Constable Lewis was taking in the scene from behind Jack and decided to step in. "Here, let's switch. Bring Barth to his lawyer over there in the gray suit." Lewis pointed as he took Jack's arm. Lewis then lowered his voice, "Hey what's going on? You see Elizabeth?"

"Yes!" Jack said feeling a jolt of energy rush through him at the site of her. "She's over there in the pink dress and hat. What is she doing _here_?"

"Shopping!" Lewis said sarcastically. "Obviously she's here for you! She's going the same way, come on!" Lewis said as he pulled Jack a little and continued up the last steps. Jack's heart raced with anticipation as they got closer to her. Lewis maneuvered them right behind Elizabeth and then pushed Jack in front of him. "Elizabeth!" Jack said as he walked right behind her.

She turned around to look, "Jack?" Elizabeth said looking at the Mountie with a beard. "Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you were…" Elizabeth said as he smiled at her. "Jack!" she exclaimed as she practically jumped onto him knocking off his hat. "Oh my goodness, look at you with a beard!" She said touching his face. "I almost didn't recognize you! I wanted to see you but they wouldn't let me." Elizabeth said with tears in her eyes as she hugged him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm much better right now!" Jack said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, he suddenly felt alive. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for you, Jack." Elizabeth said. "I've missed you."

Jack shook his head, "I've missed you too." Their eyes locked and they forgot where they were as they closed in on one another to kiss.

"Lewis! What's going on here? Ma'am, get off of this prisoner!" Constable Moore said as he pulled Elizabeth away from Jack.

"No!" Jack yelled but he couldn't do anything about it because his hands were bound by the handcuffs. "Get me out of these cuffs, Lewis!" Jack said as he watched the Constable move away with Elizabeth.

"You know I can't take them off until we get into the courtroom." Lewis said. "I'm so sorry!"

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled back. "I'm here for you!"

"Please ma'am, you can't do that!" Constable Moore said letting her go on the far side of the hallway. "Don't make me remove you from the building." Elizabeth went wide eyed at that. She couldn't allow herself to be removed, she had to testify.

Jack followed Elizabeth and the Constable but stopped when he saw Mr. Thatcher. "What is he doing here?" Jack asked himself. He turned to Lewis. "That's her father. I don't want him to see me with these on and in this position. It's bad enough she did." Jack said holding his cuffed hands up.

Lewis nodded. "Ok."

"Beth! There you are! I lost you in the crowd." He noted that she looked upset, "Is everything alright?" William asked.

She nodded, "I saw Jack! He…he looks tired. I was surprised to see that he has a beard. I'm worried about him." Elizabeth said.

Jack and Lewis moved to the side of the crowd. "Thank you for getting me close enough to her." Jack said.

"That should get you through a few more nights at the jail, huh?" Lewis said with a wink as he led Jack into the courtroom. "Ok, let me get these cuffs off of you and you can have a seat with your council." Lewis said as he unlocked the cuffs.

Jack moved to sit down with his lawyer, Mr. Hughes. He glanced back at the people in the room and noticed a number of people behind him and one man, the prosecutor, to the right. He saw Elizabeth enter and he smiled slightly; she said she was here for him. That fact coupled with their little interlude a few minutes ago gave Jack a major boost. He was ready to fight. He knew he was derelict of his duty but he had good cause. He saw her take a seat in the back and noticed Mr. Thatcher sat next to her. Jack sighed, _'This is not how William Thatcher should see his daughter's suitor.' _he thought. Jack also noted three people that he recognized from the train.

Court was called to order shortly after that. Commissioner O'Keefe entered and everyone rose to their feet. Jack felt awkward as he stood there with a room full of people for his case, especially Mr. Thatcher.

Commissioner O'Keefe began proceedings and introduced himself as the acting judge for the court martial. William Thatcher sat stunned. He had no idea that Commissioner O'Keefe was overseeing the case. He now worried that his letter and donation in Jack's name could be seen as a bribe and began to fidget in his seat.

Elizabeth noted his discomfort and asked, "Are you ok?" she whispered.

"Yes, dear." William stated and then looked away quickly.

The case was underway as Maximillian Squires was introduced as the prosecutor. The man was tall and lanky in his posture; he was young and acted as though he had something to prove. He spoke with an edge in his tone and was purposely intimidating. "…I will prove that Mr. Thornton was blatant in his dereliction of his duty without a shadow of doubt!" Squires said as he slammed his hand on the table. Many people jumped at the sound, including Elizabeth.

It was then Mr. Hughes turn to state the defense's case. He stood, fixed his suit jacket and nodded to Jack before he began. "Commissioner, Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I will make this clear and concise. We are here due to the heroic actions of Constable Jack Thornton. His stellar record and character will be discussed and I have every bit of confidence that you will learn first-hand that he upholds the values of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police of integrity, honesty, professionalism, respect and accountability. Thank you."

"The court martial would like to call Constable Clayton Lowne to the witness stand." Hughes said. Clayton stood and walked up to the front and was sworn in. Clayton glanced at Jack but looked away quickly.

"Mr. Lowne, it is my understanding that you were given the assignment to escort Miss Elizabeth Thatcher from Coal Valley to Toronto. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Clayton responded.

"Was this a tough assignment or an enjoyable one?" Hughes asked.

"Objection! Where is this going?" Squires yelled.

"Sustained." The Commissioner said.

"Tell me about your assignment. What did it entail?" Hughes said.

"The assignment was to escort Miss Thatcher from Coal Valley to Toronto." Clayton said looking at her in the back of the room.

"Just escorting her? What was the point of you, a lawman, being with her?" Hughes asked firmly.

"To ensure her safety." Clayton said.

"Thank you! So, you left Coal Valley, rode about a day's ride and then what?" Hughes said.

"The stagecoach's wheel broke off. I knew there was a town just south of where we were so, I went to get it." Clayton said.

"Was Constable Thornton there yet?" Hughes asked.

"Not yet." Clayton said between gritted teeth.

"How long were you gone for?" Hughes asked.

"A few hours." Clayton said.

"That's not true!" Jack said from his seat.

"Constable Thornton! You are not on the stand. Quiet!" Commissioner O'Keefe said.

Jack nodded but was clearly annoyed that Clayton lied.

"How long were you gone for?" Hughes repeated. "Need I remind you that the lovely Miss Thatcher is present and can verify your story."

"A few hours." Clayton said.

"So you left your post or, your assignment, Elizabeth Thatcher, to get a wheel for the stagecoach. Is that correct?" Hughes asked.

"Yes but I knew where the town was so I thought I'd get it and return faster than the stagecoach driver." Clayton said.

"Who did you leave Miss Thatcher with to ensure her safety as you were assigned to do? The stagecoach driver is not a lawman who can ensure the safety of his passengers." Hughes said. "Surely you couldn't have left your post without another Mountie present to relieve you. As per rule number 28, section 4B which states, 'No constable is to leave his post without proper relief from another constable or a direct order to do so from a superior.' You're aware that it is one of the causes for dereliction of duty, aren't you? "

"No, Thornton had arrived by then!" Clayton said quickly.

"You just testified that he was not there yet. Which is it, Mr. Lowne? You need to keep your story straight." Hughes said.

"Objection, harassing the witness!" Squires yelled.

"Over ruled." The Commissioner said.

"It was a while ago, I guess my memory is not serving me so well." Clayton said touching his head. Jack looked at Clayton with disgust and so did Elizabeth and Mr. Thatcher.

Hughes looked at Clayton, "Mr. Lowne, it was only 2 weeks ago! I think you're feigning memory loss because you're well aware that you too could be facing the very same charge that Mr. Thornton is facing. Although, your dereliction of duty is for leaving your post without proper relief or direct orders from a superior."

"Objection, Constable Lowne is not on trial." Squires said.

"Not yet." Hughes said smugly.

"You wanted me to marry him?" Elizabeth whispered to her father.

William looked at her, "Your mother, dear. We didn't know better, but now we do! Boy do we know now!" Williams said.

Hughes proceeded to inquire about Clayton's return to Elizabeth, Jack's presence and the apprehension of the criminals on the train. Clayton stretched things here and there which drove Jack and Elizabeth crazy. "I have no further questions." Hughes said satisfied with the answers.

Squires, the prosecutor, stepped up "Constable Lowne, in what capacity did you know Miss Thatcher?" Squires asked.

"We previously courted in secondary school. Our families had decided they would fix us up again. The trip was not just to escort Elizabeth safely but in the hope that we would rekindle things." Clayton said.

"So you had feelings for her?" Squires said.

"I found her attractive of course. She's a very beautiful woman." Clayton said looking over at Elizabeth.

Jack hit Hughes arm, "Object to this!" he said.

"Let him dig his own grave." Hughes whispered back.

Elizabeth felt herself blushing and sat a little lower in the seat.

"So, when the wheel came off of the stagecoach you saw an opportunity to provide for her as a prospective suitor should, is that correct?" Squires stated arrogantly.

"Um…yes. I got back as soon as I could." Clayton said with a smile.

"What's a man to do but to provide for the woman he's courting?" Squires asked the jury with arrogance. "You told Mr. Thornton to leave when you arrived?"

"Yes but he insisted on staying. Thornton knew he was wrong because he sent a telegram at the Calgary train station stating that he was delayed. He knew he should have left." Lowne said.

"I have no further questions your honor." Squires said walking back to his seat. Jack was annoyed, this man was a jerk.

"You may step down. The Prosecution, Mr. Squires, will call the next witness." Commissioner O'Keefe stated.

Squires stood and looked around the room. He laid his eyes on Elizabeth, "I call Miss Elizabeth Thatcher to the stand."

"What? No!" Jack said to Hughes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

***There's a lot of info here, Hearties. Fasten your seatbelts! ~Lisa**

**Chapter 12**

"Miss Thatcher, please come forward." Prosecutor, Maximillian Squires called.

"No!" Jack whispered frantically to his lawyer, Mr. Hughes. "I don't want Elizabeth to be put through this. I don't want Squires to twist her words around or embarrass her!"

"She is your key witness, Jack. Squires will go first and I will do my best to undo anything he tries to pull." Hughes matched his tone.

Squires could hear them whispering but couldn't make out what they were saying. "Keep it down over there!" he said.

Elizabeth's anxiety was up but she took a deep breath and stood. She walked to the front of the room and made eye contact with Jack. 'Be strong! This is for Jack!' Elizabeth coached herself. She held her face firm and her head high as she was sworn in, it reminded Jack of when they first met and they didn't get along.

Squires approached Elizabeth. She didn't like this man or his insinuations that he brought up about her and Clayton during his testimony. She wanted Squires to think twice about trying to pull something with her or twist facts about Jack.

"Miss Thatcher, I'm just going to get right to it. Would you agree that Constable Clayton Lowne was just trying to provide for you, as a suitor should, when he left to get the wagon wheel?" Squires asked.

Elizabeth blinked, "It was a wheel for a stagecoach, Mr. Squires, not a wagon." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

"What does it matter? Do you…" Squires said.

Elizabeth interrupted, "It matters because it's a fact. A fact is imperative in times such as these, isn't that right Commissioner?" Elizabeth turned to Commissioner O'Keefe.

The Commissioner was taken back for a moment because Elizabeth had just taken the floor right out from under Squires. The Commissioner rather enjoyed it. "Well, uh…yes! Of course the facts are imperative; this is a court martial for goodness sake!"

"Exactly, sir!" Elizabeth said turning back to Squires. "I find it concerning that you would ask what it matters, Mr. Squires. You want to provide the facts to the jury and Commissioner, don't you?" Elizabeth said firmly. "It was a wheel for a stagecoach, not a wagon."

Jack and Hughes had to hide their smiles but William Thatcher grinned from ear to ear. "That's my girl!" Mr. Thatcher said to himself.

Squires stared at her for a moment; he was thoroughly annoyed. He didn't like that she had just taken control of the conversation and made him look like a fool. He decided to try another tactic.

"You're evading my question, Elizabeth. May I call you Elizabeth?" He asked as he reached for her hand.

Elizabeth moved her hand away, "No, thank you. Miss Thatcher will do."

"Fine! Miss Thatcher, do you believe that Constable Lowne was trying to be a good suitor by providing the wheel for the _stagecoach_?" Squires asked in a harsh tone.

"No, absolutely not." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Why is that?" Squires asked with anger in his tone. "Perhaps your attraction for him was overwhelming as you were all alone with him in that stagecoach that you couldn't think straight, and now your recall has been impacted?" Squires asked.

Elizabeth blushed with embarrassment at his insinuation.

Jack hit Hughes, "Object to that!" he said.

But Elizabeth recovered quickly before Hughes could say anything, "First of all, he was not and is not my suitor! My family was unaware that I'm already in a courtship. I do not have any interest in Clayton Lowne. He was made well aware of that and reminded to act like a gentlemen on more than one occasion during the trip." Elizabeth said.

Jack's jaw tightened when he heard that. He told Clayton to act like a gentleman before they left town.

"Who are you in a courtship with?" Squires boldly inquired.

"Objection!" Hughes said as he stood. "What difference does it make who is courting Miss Thatcher? She was in a courtship and not interested."

"Sustained." Commissioner O'Keefe said.

Elizabeth continued, "The stagecoach driver said he would leave to get the wheel. It would have been taken care of but, Clayton insisted more than once that he would get it faster and left me."

"But he left you with the driver." Squires said.

"Yes, but he was drunk and soon fell asleep." Elizabeth stated.

Squires began to pace, "When Constable Jack Thornton showed up, did you ask him to stay?"

"No, I didn't need to." Elizabeth said stole a glance at Jack.

"Why?" Squires asked.

"He knew I wanted him to stay." Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack again. He gave her a small smile. "I was praying for my safety and that of the driver and when I woke, Jack was there. He had come upon the stagecoach while traveling. Jack was well aware that I had been robbed on a previous trip in a stagecoach and that Clayton had orders to ensure my safety. Clayton had left about 2 hours before dark and did not return until morning. It was not a 'few hours' as Clayton testified." Elizabeth said.

Clayton readjusted himself in the seat in the back of the courtroom.

Squires wanted to skim over that so he moved forward. "Ok so Clayton Lowne returns and what transpired that made Jack Thornton stay?" Squires asked as he paced.

"He said that he was coming along." Elizabeth said.

"But the acting constable was back! Thornton had orders to go to Lethbridge!" Squires asked.

"He didn't trust that Clayton would get me safely to Toronto considering he abandoned me the night before and for an extended amount of time." Elizabeth said.

"But _what difference does it make to Constable Thornton_? You're just a woman, a citizen, and he had orders to fulfill." Squires said in a derogatory way.

Jack's hand scrunched into a fist, Elizabeth wasn't just any woman.

Elizabeth didn't want to give Squires information on her personal life or her courtship with Jack. "You can ask him yourself." Elizabeth said.

Squires inhaled deeply. He didn't like Elizabeth. He thought she was a smart-aleck. He was hoping to corner her but she danced right around his questions. He slammed his hand again in frustration. Elizabeth jumped because she wasn't expecting it. Squires smirked with pleasure. He knew one way to get to her. "I'm done with this witness…for now." Squires said.

Jack's lawyer, Mr. Hughes stood and buttoned his jacket. "Miss Thatcher…let's start from the beginning. Unlike Mr. Squires, I like to be thorough and get all of the facts straight."

Squires snorted form his side of the room.

Jack sighed and felt better now that Elizabeth would be questioned by Hughes.

"Miss Thatcher, you received word that you were needed in Toronto. You were robbed on a previous journey so you're concerned for your safety, as was your family. You have a Mountie to escort you, correct?" Hughes said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said with a nod.

"You testified before that Constable Lowne was introduced as a suitor even though you were already in a courtship and that you had to remind him to act like a gentlemen more than once. Is that correct?" Hughes asked as he paced.

"Yes." Elizabeth said.

"So when Mr. Lowne left and Jack Thornton arrived, I can imagine you were relieved." Hughes asked.

"Yes, I was quite relieved! I kept a knife with me because I was scared, I prayed for my safety and that of the driver, who was drinking at the time. I knew I couldn't count on him if robbers or animals were to come around." Elizabeth said as she looked down recalling that fear. The animals howling in the distance spooked her. "Jack arrived and I knew I would be safe."

"Why is that, ma'am? How did you know that you'd be safer with Mr. Thornton than with Mr. Lowne?" Hughes asked.

"Clayton had already left me. I knew Jack wouldn't do that, he's not that kind of man or Mountie." Elizabeth said with pride as she looked at Jack.

Jack couldn't help but smile at her.

"You know that because he's the man that is courting you, correct?" Hughes asked.

Elizabeth was a little taken back. She didn't expect him to bring that up. "Yes, he is."

There was a gasp among the crowd as people learned Jack's motive for dereliction of duty.

"So, Jack Thornton did not get to Lethbridge because he came upon the woman he was courting and found her abandoned by the Mountie that was _hired _to ensure her safety. Commissioner and ladies and gentlemen of the jury, how can you fault a man for that? I'm sure you can relate to Constable Thornton's position. Wouldn't you do the same thing for someone you cared for?" Hughes posed to the crowd. "Thank you. You may step down for now, Miss Thatcher."

Jack felt a mixture of embarrassment and yet pride because he didn't like that their courtship and his feelings were exposed like this. He glanced back at Clayton who wouldn't make eye contact.

Hughes and Squires called the witnesses from the train. Everyone recounted the same story; that Constable Jack Thornton apprehended the two men in the train car with Elizabeth's assistance and then Clayton joined them. One witness' testimony planted a bad seed among the crowd and jury however.

A tall thin woman with gray hair, sat on the witness stand and recounted the train robbery. "That woman, Elizabeth, was held at gun point by a robber and Constable Thornton came up behind them. He didn't have his red Mountie jacket on so we didn't know, nor did the robbers, that he was in fact a Mountie. I thought that was pretty wise of him because he had us all fooled. We thought he was just another citizen on the train but when Constable Thornton stood, pointed the gun at the robber and demanded his wife back, well…I couldn't help but swoon! A handsome hero comes along and saves the woman he loves well…it's the thing that stories are made of!" The woman said enthusiastically.

Elizabeth blushed. Jack just looked away recalling that moment he feared for Elizabeth.

Prosecutor Squires sighed, "Ok, can we please stick to the facts, ma'am?"

"Yes of course well, the robber had the upper hand but Constable Thornton's quick thinking saved us all. He said something to Elizabeth and she dropped to the floor. Then Constable Thornton pulled another gun out of nowhere and shot the robber! Then another man came along behind him and with Elizabeth's help, he got him too! Those two are quite the couple!" She sighed. "I must say, they lied. Elizabeth and Constable Thornton had people believe that they were married. Why I even made brief conversation with them about it. I was shocked today to learn that they are not." The woman concluded.

Jack and Elizabeth looked down from their respective places in the court room. They didn't lie it was part of the plan to thwart the thieves. They did enjoy playing the parts of a married couple, mostly because they wished it were true.

Squires smiled, "It kind of makes you wonder what else Constable Thornton and Miss Thatcher have lied about, doesn't it?"

Hughes sighed. This was not good for Jack's case. He knew it would plant doubt in the minds of the Commissioner and jury.

"I…I guess so. I'm eternally grateful to Mr. Thornton though. He saved us! Thank you, Constable!" The woman said to Jack.

Jack acknowledged her gratitude with a nod.

"I have no further questions for this witness." Squires said as he walked to sit down.

Hughes stood, "I'd like to call Constable Jack Thornton to the witness stand."

Jack stood and broadened his shoulders as he walked. He saw Mr. Thatcher there watching with Elizabeth to his left. 'I really wish he wasn't here for this.' Jack thought.

"Constable, the Commissioner and jury have already read your written statement, known to the court as, exhibit A." Hughes said holding the document up. "I do however have a few questions that need to be clarified. Why did you choose to stay with Miss Thatcher when you found her?"

Jack inhaled deeply, "Because she was all alone. The stagecoach driver was drunk and passed out when I arrived. I found Miss Thatcher asleep in the locked stagecoach. When I woke her, she pulled a knife on me and told me to 'stay back'. She retracted that warning when she realized it was me. She told me Constable Lowne had left and that she felt safe now that I was there." Jack said. He stole glance at Elizabeth.

Hughes stood with his arms folded, "I'm sure you were happy to be there for her."

"Yes, very much." Jack said quietly.

"So you wait with her for Constable Lowne to return and he does not until morning, is that right?" Hughes asked.

"Yes."

"What made you decide to stay instead of moving on to Lethbridge?" Hughes asked.

"Lowne left her once; he'd probably do it again. He shouldn't have left in the first place." Jack said.

"I understand. Do you love Elizabeth Thatcher?" Hughes asked.

Jack stared for moment at being put on the spot. He looked at Elizabeth and then at Mr. Thatcher. "Yes, I love Elizabeth."

"What did you do about your orders?" Hughes asked.

"I sent a telegram as soon as we got the train station in Calgary. I made them aware that I was delayed and would be late." Jack said.

"So you planned to go to Lethbridge after Miss Thatcher reached her destination safely, correct?" Hughes asked.

"Yes, that's why I wrote that in the telegram." Jack said confidently.

"May I present exhibit B, the telegram that was received in Lethbridge to the acting assistant commissioner. Ladies and gentlemen, the telegram shows Mr. Thornton's intent. You know, it's a good thing Constable Thornton was delayed for his reported duty, because as we heard before, he thwarted the robbery of an entire train of citizens. Constable, why did you and Miss Thatcher pretend to be married?" Hughes asked.

"It was the plan for me to look like a civilian. There were three robbers. The plan was for Elizabeth to feign illness and then I'd come up behind them. We used the ploy that we were married so that if something went awry, we could explain to the criminals why one was looking for the other. We would hopefully distract them and have them underestimate me so I could get the upper hand. Constable Lowne was in the front of the train with the robber who went for the conductor." Jack concluded.

I have no further questions your honor." Hughes said as he sat down.

Squires stood and looked at Jack through squinted eyes. "Constable Thornton, it sounds as though the train ride from Calgary to Toronto was memorable, as we all heard the details of the witnesses. That being said, I'm going to stick with the event before your ride. Would you agree as Elizabeth's suitor that you were jealous of Constable Lowne for taking her on the trip?"

"No." Jack said with annoyance. He wasn't jealous he was upset.

"Were you concerned for her safety or her heart?" Squires asked.

"What are you getting at?" Jack asked with his brow furrowed.

"Did you really just happen to come upon the stagecoach or did you follow it?" Squires asked.

"What? No!" Jack said getting irritated.

"Did you feel the need to stay with her so that Constable Lowne wouldn't steal her away from you…?" Squires asked.

"I trust Elizabeth!" Jack cut Squires off as his anger was evident.

"Objection!" Hughes said.

"Sustained! Stand down Squires! Stop making insinuations." Commissioner O'Keefe said firmly.

Elizabeth, Mr. Thatcher and the rest of the room were on the edge of their seat. Elizabeth had to remind herself to breathe. She hated to see Jack up there but thought he was doing a good job holding his own against the prosecutor.

"I have no further questions!" Squires said as he went back to his seat.

Commissioner O'Keefe stood. "Ok, we have heard a great deal of testimony today. It's getting late. We will convene tomorrow morning at 9:00 for the jury's decision and my ruling. Court is dismissed." He said as he slammed the gavel.

Everyone stood and began to file out of the courtroom. Constable Lewis stopped to talk to Elizabeth for a moment and then walked over to Jack. "Ok, time for these again!" He said holding the cuffs up. Jack groaned, "Can you at least put them on the front in case I trip again?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth and William walked into the hallway, "I just want to go over to the city library, Father. We passed it on the way here. I want to look something up. I'll meet you back at the hotel for dinner in a few hours?" Elizabeth said as they walked among the crowd.

"Ok, I have to send a telegram to the office anyway. I'll see you later." William said as he walked away. He turned and headed upstairs to the commissioner's office and found the secretary locking the door.

"Hello, miss!" William said holding his hand out. "I'm William Thatcher and you are?"

"Angelica, sir." She said shaking his hand.

"Ah, Angelica! You may recall that I was here late yesterday and asked you to turn in a letter to the Commissioner." William said.

"Yes sir, I delivered it as promised!" Angelica said.

"Do you know if he read it yet?" William asked.

"No, he hasn't been in. He was in court all day." Angelica replied.

"Yes, ok…thank you." William said tipping his hat. "Have a good evening."

"You too, sir!" Angelica smiled.

The hallway was crowded as all of the courtrooms, offices and parliament workers were releasing for the day. Jack was hoping to see or speak with Elizabeth before he left but he didn't see her anywhere.

"We just have to stop in here for a second." Constable Lewis said opening the door to a conference room. He pushed Jack inside and said, "You have about 3 minutes."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked with confusion as the door shut behind him.

"Jack!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

He spun around immediately. "Elizabeth!" he smiled. They closed the distance between them and kissed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

_*Dear Hearties, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. You're so encouraging! A special shout out to Cindie Henrich and Mary Jo Vincent. Mary Jo, I'm humbled by your extra review. I have an "inner knowing" that WCTH fanfiction is only my "start" as I now plan to write a book of some sort, someday! I do not know what I will write about and do not claim to be a writer but how cool is it that WCTH inspired this random gal to write? Pretty amazing! __Thank you ALL for your encouragement and for just simply reading. Sigh…is it May 2015, yet? _

**Chapter 13**

Jack and Elizabeth pulled back from their kiss. Elizabeth smiled but touched her lips and chin.

"What?" Jack asked looking a little concerned.

Elizabeth's smile grew wider, "Your beard, it feels funny…different that's all." She said as she touched his worried face.

"Oh! I can't wait to shave. How did you know to come in here?" Jack asked.

"That Mountie came over to me and said if I'd like to see you to meet in conference room F. I'm so glad he did! I've missed you." Elizabeth said.

"I've missed you too. I hate having these on." Jack said moving his cuffed hands in front of him.

"I know." Elizabeth said as she touched his hands.

"You did great up there, Elizabeth! I didn't like that you had to go through that. I wish I could get my hands on Squires for his insinuations about you but, you answered his questions." Jack laughed softly. "I'm very proud of you. You are something else, Elizabeth!"

"It's all for you, Jack." Elizabeth said softly.

"Thank you." Jack said just as softly.

They leaned in to kiss again but quickly jumped back at the sound of a knock at the door. "Two minutes!" Lewis yelled.

Elizabeth looked worried as their time was short. "I didn't like seeing you up there being questioned either, Jack. It's not right! I feared that you would get in trouble for staying with me. I wish you listened to me!" She said as she continued to hold his hands.

"I did it for you and I'd do it again, Elizabeth." Jack said. "I see that your father is with you."

"Yes, he wants to escort me to Coal Valley. He wants to meet and get to know everyone in my new home." Elizabeth said.

"I'm glad you're going back! I guess that means everything went ok with your meeting with that lowlife Higgins?" Jack said with disgust.

"Yes, thanks to you! I'll tell you about that another time but let's just say that my mother is testifying against him in Toronto this week." Elizabeth said.

"I'm relieved!" Jack said.

"I won't be relieved until your free, Jack. I'm going to go to the library and see if I can find something, anything! I don't even know what to look for but…I have to try!" Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled, "Thank you." Jack then turned serious, "Elizabeth, I don't know what's going to happen tomorrow but, I want you to know that I have no regrets. I know I told you to consider your family's plan for you but, I hope your father sees the kind of man Clayton Lowne is."

Elizabeth opened her mouth to speak but Constable Lewis knocked and walked in. "Sorry but your time is up."

Elizabeth and Jack looked at each other. They both silently prayed that his choice of words was not an omen.

"Ok…" Jack said

Elizabeth bit her lip and hugged him. "I'll see you tomorrow." She pulled back and they leaned in to kiss again. Constable Lewis cleared his throat.

"Sorry." Jack said as he stepped back.

Elizabeth blushed. "Thank you, Constable." she said to Lewis.

"Ma'am" Lewis said as he tipped his hat and moved Jack. "Come on."

"Thank you for that. Why are you so kind to me, Lewis?" Jack asked as they began to navigate the crowd again.

"I don't know!" Lewis said with a small smile.

Jack couldn't help but smile at that too.

Lewis looked at Jack as they moved down the steps. "I know there's a chance that you may not be with her after the verdict tomorrow. I know I'd want any time I could get with my Lorelei if I were in your position."

Jack nodded and looked away quickly. He didn't want to think about it.

Elizabeth made her way to the library. She went to the reference section and asked to speak with the librarian. "Hello, I don't know what I'm looking for but this is in reference to a court case involving a Mountie who is facing the charge of dereliction of duty. Do you have any books that would reference old protocol or old court cases?"

"We have a great deal of books here ma'am. Let me pull some things for you." The librarian said.

The next morning, Jack waited in his cell to be escorted over to the jail. His cell neighbor Barth was already getting on his last nerve.

"Hey I'm getting out today." Barth said.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I just know. No matter what, I won't be back here tonight. By the way, I saw that lady in pink you were talking to yesterday. She hugged you!" Barth said as he let out a whistle. "She's a looker, huh? Do you know her or is she just friendly? She looked too high class to be a saloon girl. I'd love a turn with her when you're done…" Barth said but suddenly saw Jack's hand come through the cell and grab his collar. Jack pulled Barth's hard against the cell bars. "Hey!" Barth yelled as his face pressed painfully against the bar.

"You will stay away from her, do you understand me?" Jack said through gritted teeth.

"Hey, Thornton! Barth's being annoying again, huh?" Constable Lewis said. "It's time to head over."

"Nice knowing you, Thornton!" Barth said.

Jack looked back at him and then turned to Lewis as they walked away. "Hey Lewis, Barth said he's getting out today, one way or another. It just doesn't sit right with me." Jack said as they walked to the parliament building.

"Really? That's interesting." Lewis said.

Everyone sat in the courtroom awaiting Commissioner O'Keefe's arrival. Elizabeth walked over to Hughes and handed him an open book. "Sir, please take a look at this." She said. Jack looked at her and then at the book as Hughes began to skim the text with his finger. Commissioner O'Keefe entered and court was called to order. He asked for closing arguments and Squires went first.

He made his argument that Jack was a jealous man who wanted to keep tabs on Elizabeth. It angered Jack, Elizabeth and even Mr. Thatcher to hear him portrayed as such. Squired reminded everyone that Jack and Elizabeth had lied on the train and replanted the seed that they may have been untruthful in their testimony. Many people in the courtroom, including the jury members, made eye contact with each other over that notion.

Jack's defense lawyer, Mr. Hughes, stood holding the book Elizabeth brought him. "Commissioner O'Keefe, ladies and gentlemen. Constable Jack Thornton has a stellar record as a Mountie. We have learned a great deal about his character and I believe you will agree that he upholds the values of the Royal North West Mounted Police of integrity, honesty, professionalism, respect and accountability. He planned to make it to Lethbridge where he had orders and on the way came upon the stagecoach and found the woman he loves abandoned by the Mountie that was hired to keep her safe. You may recall in Miss Thatcher's testimony, she stated that she feared for her safety. That she prayed for it because she had been robbed before. She stated her relief at Constable Thornton's arrival. You may also recall that Jack Thornton testified that he found Miss Thatcher asleep inside the _locked _stagecoach and when she woke up, had threatened him with a knife in an attempt to protect herself. He feared Constable Clayton Lowne would leave her again, putting her safety in danger again. Noting these facts, I believe it is clear that Jack Thornton believed Miss Thatcher was in danger and in the case of 'S. Taylor vs. the North West Mounted Police' from a court martial held over in Ottawa, before your time as Commissioner, a situation like this occurred. This book reads:

'As of October 17, 1903, it is declared that a new exception to the ruling of dereliction of duty is to be considered in trial. Rule 7, section B, paragraphs 2: "If a constable receives orders but becomes involved in a situation where a citizen or fellow constable is in potential danger, he shall assist the individuals. The constable is to follow his given orders immediately at the conclusion of the situation."

Jack smiled broadly because Elizabeth found a loophole. She sat in the back of the room with her hands clasped as though she was praying. Mr. Thatcher looked at her and reached for her hand.

"So you see, ladies and gentlemen, Jack Thornton was picked up at the train station with a ticket to Lethbridge on him. He would have made it Lethbridge however; he was picked up by two constables and brought here to face charges. His telegram stated that he planned to arrive late due to a delay. I believe this rule makes it obvious that Jack Thornton is innocent. It would be a shame to have a Mountie with exemplary record sit behind bars for any length of time. I hope you make the right decision." Hughes concluded.

Commissioner asked for the book and dismissed everyone while the jury deliberated. "We will reconvene at 12:00 for the verdict."

Hughes turned to Jack, "I'll be shocked if that didn't work! I can't believe Miss Thatcher found that. I may have to hire her!"

Jack smiled and looked over in time to see Mr. Thatcher leading Elizabeth toward the doorway.

At 12:00 sharp, the gavel slammed calling the court martial to order. "Constable Thornton, you and your lawyer must stand. Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, have you reached a decision?" Commissioner O'Keefe asked.

"We the jury find Constable Jack Thornton…not guilty." The head juror stated. Gasps could be heard. Jack closed his eyes with relief for a moment and then looked at Hughes who shook his hand.

Commissioner O'Keefe inhaled deeply. "Mr. Thornton, you are quite fortunate as in my eyes you are in fact guilty of dereliction of duty. While your reasoning was noble, you're fortunate that Mr. Hughes presented the ruling from that case in 1903. Canadian citizens should be thankful for your service and frankly we should have more Mounties like you in the future." Commissioner said.

William Thatcher moved his collar as he cleared throat. The commissioner must have read his letter to give a comment like that.

"While you will not face penalty for this, thanks to the jury's ruling, a formal letter regarding this court martial will go into your permanent record. You are expected leave Winnipeg and report for your duty in Lethbridge effective immediately following your official release from the jail. You will remain in Lethbridge until you receive further orders. There will be a new acting constable in…Coal Valley, is it? The acting constable will replace Inspector Avery who needs to be relieved." The commissioner said.

Elizabeth gasped. 'Why does Bill need to be relieved?' she thought. 'Will Jack be back as the acting constable?'

Jack nodded to the commissioner and thought the same thing as Elizabeth. He tried not to panic. He knew he was awarded Coal Valley as his permanent post but he never expected this all to happen. He tried not to get too far ahead of himself.

"This court martial has concluded." Commissioner O'Keefe said as he slammed the gavel down.

"Congratulations, Jack!" Constable Lewis said. "I'm sorry I have to cuff you. You're still considered a prisoner until you're officially discharged over at the jail." Lewis said.

"In that case, get me to the jail so I can be discharged as fast as possible!" Jack said with a smile. He put his hands out in front of him ready to be cuffed. He looked at Elizabeth who was walking out with her father. She looked back at him and smiled. Elizabeth gestured to the door. Jack knew he would see her outside.

Everyone walked out of the courtroom and began to fan out onto the steps and into the street.

"Oh hello, Mr. Thatcher!" the commissioner's secretary, Angelica called cheerfully.

"Ah, yes!" He said ushering her away from Elizabeth. "I'll be right with you Elizabeth." He said as he moved away with Angelica.

Elizabeth looked at her father with an odd expression. 'What is he up to?' she thought.

"I just wanted to let you know that the Commissioner still has yet to open his mail. He's just so busy! He will have time tomorrow. I checked his schedule. I just wanted you to know because I know it's very important." Angelica said.

"Thank you for informing me." William said. He was thrilled to know that his letter was not seen as a bribe and did not play a part in Jack's exoneration or in the commissioner's decision to not penalize Jack. He wanted Jack to know his appreciation and would tell him about it someday.

"Of course have a nice day!" Angelica said as she walked away. She climbed into a stagecoach and rode away.

William turned to see Elizabeth talking with Jack and a Mountie. William was shocked when he heard gun shots ring out down the busy street.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Thanks for reading and reviewing, Hearties! Sorry for the wait but life got me. Of course our Jack had to be exonerated! As a modern gal, I love that Jack is the hero (fan self) BUT, I love the notion that Elizabeth can save him in a different way than he can save her. I also believe that it shows that love always perseveres and never fails on both sides. On that note, **love always protects!**

And….action!

**Chapter 14**

Constable Lewis and Jack greeted Elizabeth as she walked over to them on the sidewalk. "You're free!" she said with a smile.

"Almost!" Jack said holding his cuffed hands up in front of him.

"Just give me a few minutes, love birds!" Constable Lewis said with a smile. Jack and Elizabeth shared a shy glance at each other when a loud pop sounded down the street. Some people looked around but others went about their business, the hustle and bustle of the busy sidewalk and street drowned the sound out. Lewis and Jack looked but didn't see anything. Lewis shrugged his shoulders and Jack returned his attention to Elizabeth.

"I can't believe you found that loophole!" Jack said.

"Well, the librarian helped! As luck had it, she used to live in Ottawa and remembered reading about that case in the newspaper. I'm so glad it worked." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Thank you…" Jack began when suddenly, gun shots rang out closer as men on horses rode up the street. They pulled to the front of the Parliament Building, firing into the air. Chaos unfolded on the busy city street and sidewalk as people ran, crouched down or fell to the ground to take cover.

Jack quickly turned to Elizabeth, lifted his cuffed hands over her head and moved his arms down to hug her, which locked her in place against him. In one swift motion, Jack brought them both to the ground and covered her with his body to shield her from the gunfire.

People screamed and shouted with fear as the men continued to fire into the air. Lewis had ducked down as well but he held his gun up to fire back.

Mr. Thatcher watched the entire scene unfold from his crouched position behind a pillar. "My goodness!" he said feeling helpless.

"What's going on?" Jack said looking over at Lewis.

"I think it's a brig break!" Lewis said firing back. "I see a group down the road at the jail!"

"Barth!" Jack and Lewis said simultaneously recalling this morning's conversation with the man. He said he wasn't coming back to the jail one way or another.

"Jack?" Elizabeth said worriedly from under him.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth! I know this is not proper but I didn't know what else to do." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"It's ok!" she said holding his collar. They flinched and hugged at the sound of more shots. "When is it going to stop?" she said frantically.

Jack simply kissed her temple, "You're going to be alright, Elizabeth."

"What about my father?" Elizabeth gasped. "God, please make it stop!" Elizabeth cried as she shut her eyes tightly. Elizabeth felt Jack's body flinch and heard him groan in pain.

"Jack? Jack?" She shook him.

He groaned again and looked at his arm, "I'm ok, I think it's just a graze."

One of the gunmen pointed a gun at the Mountie escorting Jack's cell neighbor Barth on the sidewalk. "Hand over your prisoner or I will fire, Mountie. I'll take you out and half of these innocent people."

"You've already used most of your bullets firing them into the air." The Constable said trying to buy his time as he saw more Mounties heading their way.

"It's about time you guys got here. I was beginning to think you were not coming!" Barth said as he struggled to break free of the Mountie's hold.

Constable Lewis saw an opportunity as both gunmen appeared distracted at the moment. "I have a chance!" Lewis said turning to Jack.

"Good luck!" Jack called as his new friend moved away. Jack wished he were able to help but he was thankful he could protect Elizabeth. He rolled them sideways so that he could see better but still held her close.

Lewis carefully walked a few steps trying not to draw too much attention although his red serge jacket didn't allow him to blend in. He aimed, fired and wounded one gunman. The man fell from his horse but Barth seized the opportunity to make a run for his other friend. Two more gunmen came out of nowhere and provided coverage as Barth was scooped up. Jack looked over and saw Barth nod at him as they rode away with Mounties chasing after the gunmen on horseback. Another Mountie moved to grab the downed gunman.

"It's over! They're gone!" Lewis yelled as he moved toward Jack and Elizabeth. Sighs of relief could be heard all over. A citizen was shot but people were tending to the man.

Jack moved his arms up and over Elizabeth freeing her from his hold. They both sat up and Jack tried to get a good look at his arm to see where he was hurt. "Oh, Jack…you're hurt!" Elizabeth said as she sat up on her knees and took his arm to get a closer look. "Oh thank God, it's just a laceration!" Elizabeth said with relief.

"See, it's just a graze. I'll be ok." Jack said. "I'm glad it was me and not you."

"Yes but…" Elizabeth said feeling badly. "Thank you for protecting me like that. You're a wonderful man and Mountie." Elizabeth said sincerely as she leaned in and kissed him.

"Ahem" Lewis said. "Sorry. I can give you a few stitches if you want to be sure it heals ok but regardless, I need to get you discharged." Lewis reached his hand down to help Elizabeth up as Jack got to his feet. "Let me take a look, Jack." Lewis said. "You're right, it's just a graze! We can bandage it over at the jail."

"I'd love to help catch them before I get to Lethbridge." Jack said. "Barth's got quite the list of crimes under his belt. He was in for robberies and the main suspect in an attack and murder of a saloon girl." Lewis shook his head at that while Elizabeth looked disgusted.

"I need to find my father! I don't see him anywhere." Elizabeth said looking around.

"Perhaps he made his way back to your hotel? Where are you staying?" Lewis asked.

"Hotel de Vincent on Angel Street." Elizabeth said.

"Wow! I tried to stay there but it was too expensive for my salary!" Lewis said innocently.

Jack looked down. "Ok, let's get going to the jail. We'll catch up with you later, Elizabeth." Jack said abruptly as he began to walk away. Elizabeth and Lewis looked at Jack oddly. Lewis quickly caught up to Jack. He suddenly recalled the conversation with Jack on the train in which he explained that Elizabeth's family wanted her to have a wealthy suitor; it all made sense now.

"Sorry Jack, I didn't mean to bring up her wealth and our lack thereof." Lewis said.

"Don't worry about it. Let's help these people." Jack said. Jack and Lewis began moving around to make sure people were ok as they made their way to the jail.

"Beth! Beth!" William called. "Oh my dear girl. Thank goodness you're ok!"

"Are you ok? I was so scared. I didn't know where you were." Elizabeth said as they hugged.

"I wasn't as close as you were, dear." William said as he looked her over just to be sure she was fine. "I saw how Jack protected you. I'm going to have to add that to the list of times he's saved my girl."

Elizabeth felt herself blush. "Yes." She said quietly.

"I think we better continue on our way. Jack's cleared and obviously this town is not safe! I'm going to get our tickets for the next train to Calgary. We'll take a stagecoach from Calgary to Coal Valley." William said.

"Ok, I want to send a telegram to Abigail and let her know we're on our way." Elizabeth said. "I also need to say goodbye to Jack. He's on his way to being discharged at the jail."

"Good, I'm going to send one home and to my associates in Cape Fullerton. I might as well go out there and do some business while I'm out west." William said. "I'll meet you at the hotel in an hour."

Over at the jail, "Constable Jack Thornton, you are free to go. Here are your personal items as well as your service revolver. Your horse can be picked at the livery on Hearties Way. Ask for Ms. Henrich and she will assist you. You need to head out immediately and report to Lethbridge. You must send word that you have arrived to Commissioner O'Keefe. Not sure how long you'll be there, I'd assume until recovery efforts are completed. Could be a few months from what I hear. It's pretty bad so they're sending more Mounties. Good day, Constable!" The acting Mountie said as he saluted Jack.

"Thank you!" Jack said as he saluted him back with a smile. "It feels good to be free!" Jack said with a smile as he stepped out into the street. Lewis patted him on the back. "Guess what? I got orders to head Lethbridge too!" Lewis said. Jack's smile grew bigger and they shook hands.

"Let's go get my horse." Jack said as they headed to the livery.

Mr. Thatcher purchased tickets for the next train to Calgary which was in three hours. As he moved down the street, he saw Commissioner O'Keefe mounting a horse. He thought he'd take the opportunity to say something about Jack. "Commissioner, I'm William Thatcher." He said with his hand out.

"William Thatcher! I just read your letter and received your donation in Jack Thornton's honor. I must say, that took a lot of nerve on your part. It would not have made a difference in the decision to exonerate him. You see the court deals only in facts, not money, to decide Court Martials." Commissioner O'Keefe said suggesting bribery.

"I'm pleased to hear that for you see, it's a fact that letter and check were written well before I was aware that you, of all people, would be overseeing the Court Martial. That is evident by the date on the documents. It's also a fact that Jack Thornton would not accept the money and therefore donated in his honor. If you do not wish to accept that very generous donation to the Royal Northwest Mounted Police Academy, then it's a fact that I can cancel the payment and donate to another cause." William said firmly as he looked the man in the eye.

The Commissioner's eyes went wide for a moment. "No, no, that's not necessary. Why, I'm thrilled to announce the donation to the Academy!" he said.

"That's what I thought. I also hope that Constable Clayton Lowne will have his day in court." William said.

"Yes, he has already been taken into custody and the testimony from Thornton's case will be used in his." The Commissioner said.

"Good day to you." William said with a nod.

"Good day." The Commissioner said as he tipped his hat and rode away.

Elizabeth made her way to the front desk. "Excuse me, sir? I need to send a telegram."

The man nodded, "Cheryl or Bobbi, could you please help this woman?"

"Of course! Here you go." Cheryl said as she handed the telegram paper off to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile as she wrote to Abigail. She felt excitement for the first time in a while at the thought of seeing her friend soon. She noted the time and turned in her telegram. "Thank you, ladies!" she said as she scurried out of the hotel and over to the jail to say goodbye to Jack.

She arrived at the jail a bit winded and asked for Jack. "I'm sorry but you missed Constable Thornton." the acting Mountie told Elizabeth. "He left about twenty minutes ago to get his horse and head off to Lethbridge."

"I missed him?" Elizabeth said shocked.

"Sorry ma'am." The Mountie said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Elizabeth happened to look to her right and saw Clayton in the first cell. She walked over with her arms folded and spoke, "Clayton, it's a shame to see you in this situation but it's one that you got yourself into. I can't believe the lies you told while you were on the stand! If it wasn't for you, Jack would have never been in that situation!" Elizabeth said.

"No, Thornton would not have been in that situation if it wasn't for _you_!" Clayton said pointedly.

Elizabeth was taken aback by that statement and a little part of her knew he was right. She turned away and walked out of the jail. Elizabeth's eyes began to tear-up as she walked down the street. She had to walk past the Parliament Building to get back to the hotel. She thought about Jack protecting her during the chaos earlier. She was lucky to have him in her life but would he be in her life? She desperately wanted to say goodbye before he left. Elizabeth didn't know when she'd see him again and Clayton's words haunted her.

Elizabeth rounded the corner to Angel Street and there in front of the Hotel de Vincent, were two Mounties on horses. She wiped her eyes to make sure she was seeing clearly. Her heart skipped a beat when she realized it was Jack and Lewis.

Jack was waiting for her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

***Sorry this is later than I had hoped. Here's chapter 15 complete with a little romance. With Heartie love, Lisa**

**Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 15**

"Jack!" Elizabeth yelled and began to run down the busy street toward him. She was relieved to see that he didn't leave for Lethbridge as she was told.

Jack nodded to Lewis before he dismounted his horse. He handed the reins over to him and walked over to Elizabeth.

"You're still here!" Elizabeth said a little out of breath.

"I couldn't leave without saying goodbye." Jack said with a small smile.

"I feel like that's all we've been doing; saying goodbye that is." Elizabeth said as she stood in front of him.

"I know but the funny thing about us is that it never seems to take us too long before we say hello again." Jack said with a small smile. His smile faded as he took her hands, "But I'm not so sure this time because they say it could be a long while; they think months. They're sending as many Mounties as they can for the recovery effort. They've sent a new constable to Coal Valley since Bill had to leave."

"Did they tell you that you can go back to Coal Valley?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"No, not yet." Jack said.

They stared at one another for a moment before Elizabeth couldn't wait anymore and hugged him. "I'm going to miss you! Please be careful, Jack."

Jack hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you too, Elizabeth." After a few moments, Jack pulled back slightly to look at Elizabeth. "Do you still have my service knife?"

"Yes, you should take it! What if you need it?" Elizabeth said moved away slightly to reach for it.

Jack stopped her, "No, you need it. You may have to protect your father along the way. I told you; you're pretty scary with that thing!" he smiled. "You'll be back to school in just a few weeks. I hope you like your new school house."

"It's not mine." Elizabeth said with a smile as she played with his collar.

"Yes it is. I donated that money for you to have a school house. In my eyes, it's yours." Jack said sincerely.

Elizabeth was touched by his sentiment and began to cry. "Thank you, Jack…for everything! I don't even know where to start." She said as she hugged him again.

"You're welcome. Thank you for your help." Jack said. He took a deep breath when they pulled back. "Elizabeth, considering I don't know when or even if I'll be back in Coal Valley, and that anything can happen, I want you to know that I understand if things change for you while I'm gone."

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked apprehensively.

"Safe to assume your family is no longer pushing for you to marry Lowne the Clown?" Jack asked anxiously.

"Of course not!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

"Good! Then perhaps if someone new comes along, someone who can give you the life your family wants you to have…and you want to...I don't expect you to wait..." Jack stopped because he couldn't finish his sentence.

Lewis began to cough and looked away, "What are you doing?" he choked out but tried to act as though he wasn't listening. Jack glanced at him.

Elizabeth looked at Jack in disbelief, "What? No, no one will take your place! No one!" Elizabeth said with panic in her voice. "I…I love you."

"I love you too, Elizabeth." Jack said pulling her to him for a kiss but they quickly broke apart because they were in the street. "Anything can happen, Elizabeth. It's important that you know that I'd understand." Jack said again.

Elizabeth shook her head no, "I don't even want to think about it. I have faith that we'll see each other sooner than we think. I wonder if your beard will reach your socks by then." Elizabeth tried to change the subject as she touched his beard.

Jack nodded and smiled slightly, "Ok. I'll be in Lethbridge. Send me a telegram when you reach Coal Valley. Give my best to everyone."

"I will. Please write me." Elizabeth requested.

"I will." Jack said as he kissed her hand and turned to mount his horse, "Think of me whenever you go into that school house, Miss Thatcher!" Jack said with a sly smile as he tipped his hat to her.

"I will" Elizabeth said as she tried to smile but her emotions began to overflow.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth."

"Goodbye, Jack." Elizabeth said softly.

"Ma'am" Lewis said as he tipped his hat to her.

Elizabeth nodded. She wiped her eyes as she watched Jack and Lewis ride away. She waited until they were completely out of site before she turned and walked aimlessly into the hotel. There was finality to her conversation with Jack that didn't sit right with her.

Lewis turned to Jack and could see that he was battling with his own emotions. "I know how you feel, Jack. That's how I feel whenever I leave my Lorelei. Look, I'm sorry but what were you thinking back there? Why would you tell her to move on if she met someone else? You're in love with her!" Lewis scolded Jack.

"Because, you know just as well as I do anything can happen, Lewis. We made that agreement with ourselves back at the academy." Jack said.

"You're right." Lewis said, "Mountie life is not easy on a relationship but when you find the right one, Jack, you don't tell her that you're ok with her being with someone else. You know you're not!"

Jack looked away.

"If you could see your face right now after saying goodbye to her…forget it! You look miserable! I bet you'd pummel any guy for even thinking of touching Elizabeth. I know it because that's how I'd feel if someone moved in on Lorelei." Lewis said, "Admit it!"

Jack took a deep breath and tried to collect himself. Lewis was right but Jack tried to change the subject. "You know, I was happy you were coming to Lethbridge but now I'm not so sure."

"You're happy I'm here!" Lewis said. "Admit it, you'd be insanely jealous and knock someone out for even thinking of touching your Elizabeth. Admit it!"

"Will you shut up?" Jack asked.

"Yes!" Lewis said.

Jack sighed, "Ok, you're right!" Jack conceded. "It's not just Mountie life, I told you that her family wants her to be with someone wealthy."

Lewis just smiled a little, "I understand but she just told you that no one will replace you because she loves you. You took her across the country instead of following orders not to mention, you just went to jail for a week and half for that woman. I saw how you protected her earlier today too." Lewis said. He let that sit for a minute as they rode in silence before he started in again.

Lewis looked at Jack and figured he'd try one more time or this was going to be a long trip. "Jack, just because they didn't tell you that you can return to Coal Valley doesn't mean that you're not ever going back there. Envision that you make it to Coal Valley and Elizabeth is being courted by some other guy, rich or not, and he's _kissing her_ and _touching her_ the way _you_ want to." Lewis said, hoping this would work.

Jack suddenly stopped his horse. "You said you'd shut up!" Jack said annoyed as he tried not to envision it, but he did. Jack pressed his lips together before he spoke, "Give me ten minutes!" He turned his horse around and rode back to the hotel as fast as his horse could go.

Lewis watched his friend leave, "I'll shut up now!" Lewis called after him. Lewis threw his hands up and looked up to the sky, "Thank you!" he said with big smile.

William walked into the hotel room. "Beth, dear? Were you able to see Jack?" He saw her shoes on the floor and saw her laying oddly on the bed as though she fell on it.

"Beth?" William said as he walked over.

"Just give me a few minutes." Elizabeth said as she sniffled.

William sat on the end of the bed and handed her his handkerchief. "Here."

"Thank you." Elizabeth sniffled.

"Do you want to talk about it?" William said as he stroked his daughter's hair.

"No, there's nothing to talk about." Elizabeth said wiping her eyes.

"Ok, I just figured..." William began but Elizabeth interrupted.

"Jack left! He doesn't know when or if he's going to be back in Coal Valley. He said that he'd understand if I met someone who could give me the lifestyle you and mother want me to have." Elizabeth said beginning to cry again.

"Oh, Beth. I wish I knew what to say to you to make you feel better. For now, it's alright to let it out. On a happy note, we'll be heading to see your friends and students in two hours." William said.

Elizabeth only nodded.

Jack stormed into the hotel and removed his hat. "Hello, what room are the Thatchers staying in?"

"Let me see…214." the gentleman at the front desk said. Bobbi and Cheryl took one look at Jack and then at each other, "Handsome!" they said simultaneously.

Jack ran up the stairs of the hotel and rushed down the hallway. He found room 214 and knocked.

Elizabeth heard the knocking and slowly walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Elizabeth, it's me...Jack!"

Elizabeth's eyes went wide in surprised, "Jack?" she gasped and quickly opened the door. "What are you doing here?"

"I just had to come back to you. May I come in?" Jack asked as he looked into the well-appointed hotel room.

"Yes, my father is taking a bath before our long trip. We will have privacy for a few minutes." Elizabeth said stepping aside so he could enter.

Jack stepped in and set his hat on a small table top. He immediately turned to Elizabeth, took her hand and kissed it. "Elizabeth, I know I told you that if you found someone while I was gone that I'd understand but, I'll be praying that you don't because _I_ want to be with you."

Elizabeth's smile grew wider. "_I_ want to be with _you_, Jack." she said as she stepped closer to him.

"I love you, Elizabeth." Jack said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I love y…" was all Elizabeth could say before Jack kissed her. They came together in a passionate kiss and struggled so that it wouldn't get out of hand. They finally came up for air after a few moments and smiled at each other. "Lewis is waiting for me. I hope we say hello again soon."

Elizabeth smiled, "Me too!"

"If I don't let go of you now, I won't be able to." Jack said.

"Me too!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

He grabbed his hat off of the table and moved to the door. "I'll do whatever I can to make it back to Coal Valley." Jack said. Elizabeth smiled and nodded before he gently lifted her chin for one more kiss before he left.

"All aboard!" the conductor said as Elizabeth and William found their seat on the train.

"I must say Beth, you're totally different since I got out of the bath. What changed?" William asked.

"A visitor." Elizabeth smiled and pulled her journal out to write.

"Oh! I forgot to show you this!" William said handing Elizabeth a telegram. "Your mother and Julie send their regards. The Higgins trial is well underway. They're hoping for the trial to run its course and sentence him next week. They will keep us posted."

Elizabeth smiled, "What a relief!"

"Excuse me ma'am? You dropped this." A woman said as she handed Elizabeth her gold locket.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you! How did this fall off?" Elizabeth said as she took it and clutched it to her heart. "Thank you…I'm sorry, your name is?"

"Lori, my daughter Pollyanna found it right over there!" The woman pointed.

"It's very important to me. Thank you, Lori!" Elizabeth said as she examined the clasp. She opened it to reveal her picture of Jack and said a prayer for his safety.

A few days later, Jack and Lewis arrived in Lethbridge. They were shocked by the devastation and loss. The town had a tornado that took out the town as far as the eye could see. People were living in tents and makeshift shelters. Red serge jackets could be seen everywhere as the recovery efforts by the Mounties were well underway. Some Mounties were removing debris as others were rebuilding homes and businesses, as well as, handing out food and donations to citizens.

"Welcome, Constables!" a Mountie greeted them.

"Constables Thornton and Lewis reporting as ordered. I need to send a telegram to Commissioner O'Keefe. Where should I go?" Jack inquired.

"Right over there." The Mountie pointed. "We're happy to have you here to join our effort. We have stopped the looting but as you can see, the destruction is vast."

"Yes, where shall we start?" Lewis asked.

Elizabeth and William arrived in Coal Valley by the end of the week. Elizabeth could hardly contain her excitement as she opened the door before the coach came to a complete stop. "I can't wait for you to meet everyone!" Elizabeth said to her father.

"Yes dear, you've been saying that since we got in the stagecoach." William said with a smile. He was relieved to see her so happy after everything that transpired. Elizabeth was determined to teach her students who needed her. William was happy that Jack wasn't the only reason why she wanted to go back to Coal Valley because their relationship was relatively new, in his eyes.

"Abigail! Abigail!" Elizabeth said as she ran into the café.

Abigail came running in from the café dining room. "Elizabeth!" they both squealed as they ran to each other and embraced.

They both began to talk at the same time "I'm so happy to see you!" Elizabeth said.

"I've missed you, come sit down." Abigail said before she noted the man in the doorway.

"Pardon me Beth, where would you like your bags?" William asked.

"Hello! Mr. Thatcher? Such a pleasure to meet you." Abigail said as she shook his hand. "I just think the world of your daughter. She's been such a blessing to me and well, the children, the whole town!" Abigail said.

"Abigail, it's a pleasure to meet such a famous lady like you. Elizabeth and Julie have raved about your cooking. They say you're even better than the culinary chefs we have hired. Perhaps I shall hire you?" William said enthusiastically.

Abigail was surprised at how poised William was. He was warm and fatherly and yet authoritative. He truly commanded one's attention but not in a dominating way. She could see why he was a successful businessman.

"Well I'm sure you'll have plenty of time to eat while you're here. How long will you be staying in town for?" Abigail asked.

"I'm planning to be here for a few weeks. We traveled across the country to get here and I plan on heading out to Cape Fullerton to tend to some business. Then I'll and head back here to see my Beth in action as a teacher." William said.

"Beth?" Abigail said confused.

"Yes, my father calls me Beth." Elizabeth said.

"Oh, sounds like a totally different person!" Abigail said with a smile. "Where will you be staying? You're welcome to stay here. Elizabeth and I could share her room."

"Isn't there a hotel nearby?" William asked.

"Um no, not for miles. There are rooms above the saloon but you'll be sharing the space with noisy and sometimes drunk miners. The rooms there are quite decent though but they're not like the more luxurious accommodations you're used to, father." Elizabeth said sheepishly.

"Nonsense! I was a young man once and had to live wherever I could while I built my business. I used to live in an apartment that only had a cot, a small table and a chair. I don't want to impose on you Abigail." William said picking up his bag, "I can't wait to meet everyone and learn all about Elizabeth's new life here."

"Very well then! Bill left a little over a week ago; I know they have a room available." Abigail said.

"I'm going to go get settled." William said as he walked to the door.

"It's right where we got out of the stagecoach." Elizabeth said.

"Supper is at 6:00." Abigail called.

"See you then." William said as he closed the door.

"I've missed it here! I'm so happy to be home." Elizabeth said.

"We've missed you. The children will be so happy to see you." Abigail said.

"I can't wait to see them!" said Elizabeth. "So, where did Bill go?" Elizabeth asked. She watched as Abigail tried to cover a touch of sadness that passed across her face.

"It seems there have been a string of incidences a few towns over, crime, attacks on woman, not good!" Abigail said as a chill went through her. "I just pray that Bill will be safe."

Elizabeth touched her friend's hand to give comfort. Abigail smiled and then stood to get the tea kettle. She turned to Elizabeth, "So, have you heard from Jack?" she asked innocently

Elizabeth sighed, "Not since he left last week but…"

"Last week? You two left here about a month ago!" Abigail said with surprise.

"Well Abigail, a great deal has happened." Elizabeth said "Let's have a biscuit with our tea and I'll fill you in on everything that happened."

"Oh yes, I got your telegram. Tell me _everything_!" Abigail said.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

*Thank you for reading even if you don't leave a review. I'm writing this for YOU, my fellow Hearties, to tide you and I over until May 2015. I heard Brian was stirring the pot online, love that man! Thanks to my fellow authors, as well as, Colleen Baur, Jack&Elizabeth (Amy), Bellaitaliana93 and dvanderw26 for your reviews! Mary Jo Vincent, did you get my "Hotel de Vincent" reference in Chapter 14? That was a nod to you. Thanks for your kind words, encouragement and multiple reviews!

**Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 16**

After Elizabeth filled Abigail in on her adventures over the last month, she was encouraged to take her father on a tour of Coal Valley. "You have plenty of time before dinner." Abigail said. "Why don't you go take a look at some of the changes here in town since you left. We have new miners, some with families. Mr. Gowen is in the process of building more row houses. Oh, and Mr. Miller is putting the finishing touches on the schoolhouse and church! A lot of the new miners offered to help him in order to get it ready for the first day of school." Abigail said enthusiastically.

"Wow, who knew so much could happen in just a few weeks!" Elizabeth said.

"Yes well, the town is certainly growing and that means more business for me!" Abigail said. "Did you meet the new constable yet?"

"No, not yet." Elizabeth said.

"He seems very nice but you know…he's not Jack!" Abigail said with a wink. "Go enjoy yourself! I'll see you a later." Abigail said.

Elizabeth walked out of the café and was immediately greeted by Mrs. Montgomery and her children who ran to hug her.

"I'm so happy to see you all! I've missed you so much. Have you been reading, Emily? Boys, I hope you've been practicing your multiplication facts." Elizabeth said warmly.

"Yes, Miss Thatcher." They chimed in together.

"It's good to see you, Elizabeth." Cat said.

"You too! I'm so happy to be here and cannot wait until we get back to school in two weeks." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, have you seen the new schoolhouse and church? It's beautiful!" Cat said.

"No but I know I'll get there eventually." Elizabeth said with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Elizabeth had mixed emotions about the schoolhouse. A part of her didn't want to see it and a part of her wanted to run to see it right away. It all had to do with a certain Mountie, she wanted to see it for the first time with him.

"It looks great!" Gabe said.

"I'm sure it does. I'll see you all soon!" She bid the family good day and walked into the mercantile where she was welcomed back by Ned. Elizabeth sent her mother and Julie a telegram to make them aware that she and her father had made it safely to town. She also sent a telegram to Lethbridge and prayed it would reach Jack.

Elizabeth left and walked down the street toward the saloon. She wanted to get her father and show him around town. As she walked by the jail, she saw the new constable walking out with Rip on his heels.

Elizabeth walked over and couldn't help to smile as she watched the new Mountie attempting to get Rip to listen to him. "Hello, you must be the new constable. I'm Elizabeth Thatcher, I'm the teacher here in town." Elizabeth said as she shook his hand.

"Constable Charles Moore" the Mountie said. He stared at Elizabeth strangely for a moment before he looked away. "Nice to meet you."

"Is something wrong, sir?" Elizabeth asked.

"Um no, it's just…interesting to see you in the flesh." Constable Moore said.

"Excuse me? Whatever do you mean by that?" Elizabeth said taken aback.

"Sorry ma'am! I've seen your portrait. I went looking for supplies in my new office when I got into town and came across a folder of drawings, mostly of you." Morris said.

"Oh, I see." Elizabeth said as she blushed.

Noting the awkwardness, Constable Moore turned to Rip. "This dog would make a better rug."

Elizabeth was thankful for the change in subject, "Oh, is Rip being stubborn?"

"Indeed!" Constable Moore said as he let out a small laugh. "I just need him to go back inside, he followed me out. I have to make my rounds."

"Rip! Come on!" Elizabeth said. He immediately got up and went to her. His tail wagged as Elizabeth pet the top of his head. "Come on, Rip." Elizabeth said as she walked into the jail with Rip on her heels.

"How did you get the dog to listen to you?" Constable Moore asked.

"I ask nicely." Elizabeth said with a smile recalling a similar conversation with Jack. She moved to leave and Rip followed her. He followed her with every step and turn she made. She sighed, "I guess you're coming to stay at the café?" She asked. Rip whimpered and pawed at her. Elizabeth sighed and placed her hands on her hips, "Well I'll have to ask Abigail first."

"Let me know! This really isn't working out very well." Constable Moore said.

Later at dinner, "Abigail, my daughters were right. Everything is delicious!" William said as they ate their meal.

"Rip thinks so too!" Elizabeth said looking over at the dog's clean bowl.

"Thank you, sir." Abigail said.

"Please, call me William."

"Very well. So what did you think of your tour of Coal Valley?" Abigail asked.

"It's charming! The families were happy to see Beth which was wonderful to see. Having met some of the mothers; it truly sounds as though you're making quite a difference here, Beth. I'm very proud of you!" William said.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said sincerely.

"What did you think of the new schoolhouse? You know, Jack Thornton donated the money for it to be built for Elizabeth with the reward money he received for capturing the Tolliver gang." Abigail said.

"We didn't go there." Elizabeth said quietly. "I'm just not ready yet."

Abigail was surprised but nodded and returned her attention to William. "Well then, safe to assume that over the last several weeks you have learned first-hand the kind of man that Jack Thornton is. As a parent, I can imagine that it must give you and your wife great comfort to know that your daughter is being courted by such a good and brave man with honorable intentions."

William put his fork down, "Yes, yes it does. I have not however been able to sit down with Jack and talk to him, man to man. I want to get to know him as a man, not just a Mountie. He's proven to be an outstanding Mountie but, I want to know that he's truly in love with my Elizabeth not just in…lust."

Elizabeth almost choked on her food and dropped her fork. "Father!" Elizabeth said taken aback. "Jack is not that kind of man!"

"Well sometimes when a relationship is new you're caught up in the newness and excitement. I know, I was young once too!" William said honestly. "A man has certain…desires. I like Jack and I'm forever indebted to him for his care and keeping you safe. As your father, I need to make sure he is as honorable as a man, as he is a Mountie. I'm just trying to protect you, Beth. You're my daughter!"

"After everything you witnessed?" Elizabeth asked, clearly upset.

"You'll understand when you're a parent someday, Beth." William said.

Abigail could see that Elizabeth was upset and decided to jump in. "William, I understand what you're getting at, it's not that you don't approve it's just that you want to make sure. My father was the same way! I truly hope that you are honored with getting to know Jack for you have nothing to fear. I know Jack, and I know that he respects Elizabeth a great deal. I believe he truly loves her." Abigail said.

William smiled, "I'm glad to hear that. I came here not only to see Elizabeth's home but in the hope that I can get to know him…if he returns." He said stealing a glance at Elizabeth. "I had little concern but after meeting someone today, I admit that now I truly must get to know him." William said mysteriously.

"Who did you meet?" Elizabeth asked nervously.

"Beth, you were so excited to show me around town that I didn't want to bring it up but, I met that woman, Rosemary, today at the saloon." William said.

Elizabeth closed her eyes. "Oh, no..."

"Now wait a minute! With all due respect, William, you do not know who you were dealing with. Rosemary is an actress AND a trouble maker. Yes, Jack was engaged to her before but in his words, 'that's ancient history'." Abigail said firmly. "I know that just as well as Elizabeth does because Jack has confided in me. Now, are you ready for dessert?" Abigail asked firmly so that William knew they were not going to revisit this conversation again.

"Yes, I am." William said making eye contact with her, acknowledging her strategy.

"Thank you." Elizabeth mouthed to Abigail with a smile.

Abigail returned a smile of her own.

As the next two weeks went by, William got to know more of the people of Coal Valley. He and Elizabeth learned that Mr. Higgins was sentenced to ten years behind bars and a new acting superintendent sent a letter to Elizabeth as a way of introducing himself. She was to carry on with her teaching as usual. Elizabeth was relieved to receive a letter from Jack that stated all was well but he was quite busy in Lethbridge. Elizabeth and William enjoyed their time together but it was time for him to head out to Cape Fullerton to tend to some business as Elizabeth made preparations for the first day of school.

Three of the new coal miners turned out to be interesting characters. Some of the women were cautiously optimistic at first to have so many new bachelors in town. However the men's antics were quickly making everyone upset, many were referring to the men as riff-raff.

The men were often involved in fights at the saloon and began to run gambling games. There was something about these men that didn't sit right with many of the people in town. Constable Moore did his best to put a stop to the rowdy men and their gambling but before he knew it, more men showed up in town, equally as rowdy. At first there were three, then another two appeared in town. By the end of the week another four showed up. It was evident that they knew each other before their arrival in Coal Valley. Constable Moore did his best to keep track of the men after fielding the suspicions of people. Constable Moore asked for assistance from the Pinkertons but Gowen refused their involvement citing the men were good workers and productivity was up.

Meanwhile in Lethbridge, Jack and Lewis were busy with clean-up efforts. They worked to build homes some days and cleared debris on other days. The people of the town were thankful for the efforts of the Royal Northwest Mounted Police. Many families expressed their gratitude for their attempts at restoring their town to its pre-storm glory.

"Congratulations Thornton!" A Mountie said as Jack walked past.

Another whistled, "That's fantastic, Thornton!"

"We're in the presence of a legend!" An older Constable said.

"What's going on?" Jack asked Lewis.

Lewis shrugged his shoulders.

"Constable Thornton, you have a telegram." A young Mountie said handing him the form.

"Is that from that pretty lady of yours?" Lewis asked with a smile.

Jack had a look of concentration on his face as he read it over followed by a look of shock. "No, Commissioner O'Keefe."

"Uh oh, what does it say?" Lewis asked with concern.

"It says that an anonymous person donated to the Academy so that future Mounties can be trained in my likeness. It's been printed in the newspapers." Jack said still looking quite shocked.

"Wow! You _are_ a legend!" Lewis said. "That must feel good, huh?" Lewis said as he slapped his arm.

"Yeah it's just...quite a gesture. I'm flattered! I wonder who could have done that." Jack said.

"Perhaps one of the passengers on the train?" Lewis suggested. "Does it say anything else?"

"Yeah" Jack said with a smile, "It says that I'm ordered to return to Coal Valley either at the conclusion of the clean-up efforts or if a new order is issued."

"See? What did I tell you? Just because they didn't say that you couldn't go back didn't mean you were never going back. I bet your thanking your lucky stars for me." Lewis said confidently.

"_You?_" Jack asked.

"Yes! If it wasn't for me, you'd return to Coal Valley to find Elizabeth dating some guy after you told her you were ok with it. It's a good thing I got you to turn around and set things right with her." Lewis sighed, "I'm such an exceptional man!" Lewis said arrogantly.

Jack laughed. "You are too much, you know that?"

"I'm a _good_ friend!" Lewis said.

"No, you're a _great_ friend! Thank you for, well, everything you've done. I'm going to be disappointed when our time runs out." Jack said.

"Me too, Jack. Me too." Lewis said. Lewis' smile quickly left his face when he looked over Jack's shoulder. "Oh boy! Look who it is!" Lewis said pointing behind Jack.

Jack turned around and saw Clayton Lowne handcuffed, being assisted by two Mounties as they helped him out of a stagecoach. Jack quickly began to walk over with Lewis trailing right behind him.

"What is he doing here?" Jack asked as he and Lewis walked closer.

"Take it easy, Jack!" Lewis said with concern.

They overheard the Constables talking, Clayton and two other prisoners were there to work as part of their punishment. Jack couldn't help but to think about everything that transpired. He thought about how Clayton made a play for Elizabeth, the way he put her in danger when he left her all alone in the stagecoach, serving time because of his dereliction of duty, not to mention how Clayton lied on the witness stand. Jack was angry.

Jack moved closer and Clayton made eye contact with him. "Thornton? Where's Elizabeth? I'm shocked you let her out of your sight." Clayton said sarcastically.

Jack stared at him for a second before he punched him across the face and knocked him to the ground.

A few Mounties surrounded them but Jack held his hands up, "That was old business between us. He's all yours!" He said before walking away.

Lewis smiled as he walked away with Jack, "You know, you're something else too, Jack!" He said as he slapped Jack's back in approval.

Elizabeth felt nervous today, not only because it was the first day of school but because she had yet to see the new schoolhouse. She couldn't bring herself to go see it over the last two weeks since she was back in town because she was afraid she'd miss Jack even more. She kept hoping that he'd write to say he was coming back to town and they'd see it together. Sadly, his letters only spoke of his work in Lethbridge and his inquiry of how she and the town were doing.

Elizabeth walked to the new school house and stopped to take it in. "I'm thinking of you, Jack." She said to herself sadly. She continued on determined to have a great first day of school with her children and not get caught up in her heartache.

Elizabeth walked into the school house, "Wow!" She said to herself before she noticed Mr. Miller. "Oh good morning, Mr. Miller!" Elizabeth said. "Thank you for all of your hard work. It's beautiful!" She said as she took it all in.

"My pleasure! It's a beautiful place for my girls to learn and grown." Adam Miller said.

Elizabeth placed her things on her desk. She noticed an apple on her desk. "Mr. Miller, thank you! This was very thoughtful of you."

"It wasn't me, Miss Thatcher. I only followed an order." Mr. Miller said.

"Followed an order?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, Constable Thornton instructed that you were to have an apple on your desk on the first day of school, among other things." Mr. Miller smiled.

Elizabeth smiled and picked the apple up, "Wait, among other things? What else did he instruct?"

"Well, that he would remain anonymous and the other was that you'd have a sign to signify when the building is in school use." Mr. Miller said.

"A sign?" Elizabeth appeared confused.

"Yes, he made it himself." Mr. Miller said as he ushered Elizabeth outside. "On the weekend, this sign will show."

Elizabeth noted the painting on the wooden sign that hung by a nail and string. She smiled as she read it aloud. "This church is dedicated to the resilient men, women and children of Coal Valley. 1910."

Mr. Miller's smile grew bigger, "Yes, and this side is to show during the week." He said as he turned the sign over to reveal a new one.

Elizabeth's gasped, the sign had a beautiful painting of flowers around the lettering that said, "Miss Thatcher's School House". Elizabeth covered her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

"I'm sorry this upset you!" Mr. Miller said. "I'm sure you could have it changed if you don't like it."

"No, I'm touched. I love it!" Elizabeth said recalling that Jack told her that in his eyes, the school house belonged to her because he donated the money for her to have it and stay.

"I'm so glad! Jack is a good man. I hope he returns." Mr. Miller said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said softly still taking in the sign. As she looked at it more closely, she gasped again when she noticed that among the flowers and greenery in the painting were two hats; a floral hat and a Mountie hat. Her smile grew even bigger.

They both noted the children and their mother's coming. "Well I better let you get started. Everyone's looking forward to using the building on Sunday for our first services here. I hope you have a wonderful first day in your new school house." Adam winked.

Elizabeth blushed, "Thank you again, it's beautiful!" Elizabeth turned to the children and mothers. "Good morning children and welcome mothers! Come and see your new school house." It warmed Elizabeth's heart to hear the children's gasps and comments of surprise and awe as they entered their beautiful new schoolhouse and church. She couldn't help but to smile however, she wished Jack were there to see it too.

Later that night, the nine 'miners' continued to make their presence known by their mischievous gang antics. Two men brought in some saloon girls from a neighboring town. Gowen continued not worry because he knew the miners were happy for the extra entertainment. Rosemary was not happy however as they took away from her nightly entertainment, including her theatre production. Two men jumped up on stage and began to sing off key, they kissed her and jumped off stage. While Constable Moore was tending to this matter, a row house was robbed. At the same time, a mother scared off an intruder with her late husband's rifle.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

It's ready and you've been asking for the update so here it is! Some trouble... :) Mary Jo, you and some Hearties said something about my writing in front of Brian Bird? EEK! I'm blushing. Thank you, I'm honored! Love live the "King Heartie"!

**Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 17**

Elizabeth was surprised at the noise of the customers in the café this morning. They were so loud that she could hear their voices upstairs. She grabbed her books and headed down to start her day. She set her books on the table and was startled when Abigail rushed into the kitchen holding two plates.

"Elizabeth! You won't believe what people are saying in there!" Abigail said with concern as she set the plates in the sink.

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"Last night those new miners caused a lot more trouble. They caused quite a scene at the saloon and theatre. While that was happening a row house was robbed and Cat had to scare off an intruder with her late husband's rifle!" Abigail said.

"Oh my gosh! How awful!" Elizabeth said with worry.

"It's evident these men have no morals. Some of the women in town are complaining that they're making passes at them and being quite forward! Tom is here and said he can't take it at the saloon anymore! They're not paying for their drinks, they're swiping liquor bottles and they're constantly having fights and have damaged a few rooms. Constable Moore has arrested some but once they're caught, more come in!"

"Thank you, Abigail! Everything was delicious as always." Tom called from the dining room doorway. "Oh, hello Miss Thatcher!"

"Good morning, Tom." Elizabeth greeted him.

"I sure do miss you and the kids in the saloon. Are you enjoying the new schoolhouse?" Tom asked.

"It's wonderful but it's different. It's just out of sight of the town around the bend, so it's taken some getting used to being out there. It's lovely though!" Elizabeth said.

"Well there's plenty of room for the kids to run around and play over there. That's great!" Tom said.

"Yes, I'm sorry to hear that you have your hands full at the saloon." Elizabeth said.

"Yes, Constable Moore is doing all he can but I think he needs help." Tom said. "Too bad Jack's not around."

Elizabeth looked down, "Yes" she said sadly. "I'm glad my father is safely in Cape Fullerton. I'm not so sure how he would handle all of this."

Meanwhile In Lethbridge, Jack and Lewis got on the food line to grab breakfast. They joked around as they waited and noticed the commanding officers were deep in conversation. Jack's head snapped up when he thought he heard an officer say "Coal Valley".

"Did he just say 'Coal Valley'?" Jack asked Lewis.

"You've got me! I'm hungry and I see sausage!" Lewis said as he put his plate out to be served.

Jack rolled his eyes and moved along the food line. There were makeshift tables but most Mounties sat on the ground as they ate their breakfast. Jack kept looking over at the commanding officers while he ate, his curiosity was getting the best of him. He could make out random words; "Moore needs back up", "gang", "coal miners", "9 men and more are showing up", "Avery". Jack's alarm bells were going off. He excused himself from the table and walked over.

"Let's see who we have and who to send, huh? This is urgent; we'll send them right away. What do you think we can spare, 8-10?" One officer suggested.

"I have to look at our numbers. We still have another month or two of work to do here. Perhaps if we send some right away, they reach Coal Valley, catch them and get back here. We should be ok." The commanding officer said.

"Excuse me sir, I couldn't help but overhear you say Coal Valley. That's my post, my _career post_ after catching the Tolliver gang actually." Jack said.

"Yes, it seems as though they've got a big problem on their hands with a large gang causing a lot of mischief and crime." The older gentleman said.

A look of concern came over Jack's face. "What exactly is going on?"

"Well they have a group that's gotten out of hand. Acting Constable Moore is asking for backup because it's out of control. An Inspector Avery has warned of the gang moving there. He's investigated their crimes already which include robberies, harassment and even some attacks on women."

Jack's heart began to race as he thought of Elizabeth and the people of his town in danger. "I need to go!" Jack said firmly.

"Well now wait a minute! We have to see who we can spare." The commanding officer said as he held his hand up to stop Jack.

"You can spare me! I know you want it to be an effective sweep of the criminals so that your Mounties can get back here to finish." Jack said thinking quickly.

"Well yes, but…" the man began.

"I know the town like the back of my hand. I know the people, I know every hiding place, every section of their mine, every cabin, cave, lake, I know it all! I'm your guy to lead this and you know it." Jack said. "Please let me go!"

The commanding officer thought for a moment, he could see Jack's determination. "Ok Thornton, you can go." The officer said. "Don't make me sorry!"

"You won't be sorry, I'll catch them! Don't you worry about that!" Jack said with vehemence. Jack happened to look over and saw Clayton with a black eye. He suddenly recalled his telegram from Commissioner O'Keefe stating that he couldn't leave Lethbridge until the cleanup was over or he had a new order. "Excuse me, sir?" Jack asked. "Is that an order?"

"No, you asked to go."

"Please, I need you to make it an order, sir." Jack said firmly. He had to get to Elizabeth and he was going one way or another but wanted to do it the easy way.

The commanding officer looked at Jack oddly. "Ok…Constable Thornton, you are to report to Coal Valley and that's an order."

Jack sighed with relief. "Thank you!" Jack said as he saluted his commanding officer.

"I'll pick the others out and give you a time to leave." The commanding officer said.

"Constable Lewis would be a great help." Jack suggested.

"I gave you the opportunity to go and then I fulfilled your request for an order. Don't push your luck here, Thornton! There's still work to be done. I'll let you know." The officer said.

"Yes, sir!" Jack said as he saluted him and walked away.

Jack was happy that he was heading home and would be with Elizabeth soon however, his elation was cut short as he feared for her safety and that of the town. He hoped that Elizabeth, Abigail and none of the mothers were attacked by any of these criminals.

Later that day, Elizabeth and her class were outside at recess when three men from the gang approached them. "Hi, can we play?" one man said as they jumped into the boys' ball game and swiped the ball from them. "Hey give it back to us!" some of the kids yelled. The men threw it back and forth at each other keeping it away from the children. "Give it back!" The children said as they tried to reach for it.

Elizabeth realized they were not joking with the kids and stepped in. "Stop! Please give it back and leave my students alone!" Elizabeth yelled.

The men stopped and walked over to her. They circled around Elizabeth and began to ask questions, "Oh yeah, and what are you going to do about it, teacher?"

"I never had a teacher that looked like you." Another said as he took Elizabeth's hat off of her head while another man swiped at her skirt.

"Get away from her!" Gabe said as he and James moved to try and protect their teacher.

"Gabe, James, everything is ok. Just take the class inside and close the door." Elizabeth said. The boys immediately took the other children safely inside. Once the children were safe and inside, Elizabeth took a deep breath, "I have a class to teach, excuse me!" She said as she tried to move past but one of the men stopped her.

"I know you but I can't place you." The man said. "My name is Angus Barth, but most people just call me Barth."

"I can assure you that I don't know you, Mr. Barth." Elizabeth said.

"I'm keeping your hat as a trophy. Next time I want something _more_." Barth said as he spoke to her closely.

Elizabeth's heart raced with fear at what that could mean. She noticed Constable Moore coming around the bend. "Everything alright here?" he asked.

"No! These men are harassing me and my students!" Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry you felt that way, we're just having fun! No harm intended." Barth said as he and the men left right away. Constable Moore chased after them but the men were able to get away. Constable Moore promised to follow up with the man named Barth but quickly had to tend to another matter at the mine.

At the end of the school day, Elizabeth walked her class to the row houses just to be safe. She walked as quickly as she could to get back to the café. She continually looked over her shoulder, worried that the men may catch her off guard again. She got to the café safely and shared everything that transpired with Abigail.

"Oh Elizabeth, I'm so sorry but you're safe and so were the children. It's good that the children were out of harm's way and didn't overhear that man Barth's insinuations." Abigail said.

"Yes but what will he do next?" Elizabeth asked her fear evident. A knock sounded at the door and they both jumped. Abigail took a deep breath and moved to open the door. "Good afternoon, Ned."

"Hello Mrs. Stanton, this came for you and I wanted to make sure you got it before I close. It's from Inspector Avery." Said Ned.

"Thank you!" Abigail said as she opened it to read.

"What does it say?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bill is concerned that the men he suspects of the crimes and attacks on women in the neighboring town are on their way here. He's on his way back to town." Abigail said. "He doesn't realize they're already here!"

"Let's go talk to Constable Moore." Elizabeth said as she moved to the door.

When Elizabeth and Abigail made it to the jail Constable Moore was clearly overwhelmed. "Thank you for letting me know. Inspector Avery sent a telegram to me as well but I've already put in a request for more Mounties as back up. I can't handle this on my own any longer, there are just too many of them. As soon as I lock one up, another two come into town." Constable Moore said.

"I think that's wise to have backup!" Abigail said hoping Bill would get back to Coal Valley soon.

Bill arrived in Coal Valley about an hour later. He went to speak with Constable Moore right away. He shared the information he learned, the evidence he collected and they agreed there was little they could do without more law enforcement. Bill went over to Gowen's office and tried to talk him into using the Pinkertons. Gowen refused yet again stating that the men were just having fun when in reality; Gowen needed the Pinkertons to keep them in line at the mine so that production stayed up.

Annoyed, Bill headed to the café to see Abigail. He walked in to find a few people in the café looking into the kitchen from their tables. He heard a dog barking in the kitchen and saw Abigail chasing a man out the door with a skillet in her hand.

"Abigail, what's going on?" Bill asked as he ran into the kitchen.

"Bill! That man just stole a pie!" Abigail said on the porch as she watched the man run down the street.

Bill chased after the man but he was nowhere in sight. He walked back to the café. "I'm sorry Abigail, I can't find him!" He said when he walked in.

"This is ridiculous! Even Rip has had enough! This has been going on for over a week now." Abigail exclaimed.

"I know, it's not good. Did you receive my telegram?" Bill asked.

"Yes! It's a relief to see you." Abigail said sincerely.

"I'm glad I'm here." Bill said with a smile.

Jack paced back and forth. He was anxiously awaiting the ok from his superiors to leave. His mind was reeling from all the scenarios that were going through his head. 'Is Elizabeth alright? Is Abigail? The mothers?' Jack thought. He went to get his horse and prepare him for the journey.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

*Hi Hearties! May I propose Jack having a friend like Constable Lewis on the show? Jack needs a friend! I like Bill Avery but he's been shown as more of a mentor. Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone! Mary Jo said Mr. Bird is aware that the fanfiction authors are keeping the excitement up for Hearties & WCTH as we wait for S2. That's right, you all are! I'm humbled by your kind words, Mary Jo. Thank you!

Hearties, I'm so glad you're all enjoying this story. I took extra care with the romance factor in this chapter for you. Let me know what you think! ~Lisa P.S. I promise this will not be the end of Lewis!

**Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 18**

Jack was busy preparing his horse for the trip to Coal Valley when Lewis walked over.

"They say you can head out whenever you're ready." Lewis said. "I see your gang of Mounties is ready to go! I hope Elizabeth and the people of the town are alright."

Jack turned to his friend, "Me too! I asked for you to come, Lewis."

"Yeah well, I can't ride into town and save the day. Elizabeth may choose _me_ over _you_!" Lewis said as he broke into laughter.

Jack laughed before he turned serious, "How can I ever repay you for your kindness and friendship?" Jack asked Lewis.

"I don't know, invite me and Lorelei to the wedding?" Lewis said with a smile.

"Let me get there first!" Jack said as nervously. "But if it all works out down the road, I'd love to meet Lorelei."

"Of course you would, she's…Lorelei!" Lewis said with a big smile. "Jack, I know I've pushed you in regards to the whole love thing but it's only because I've had a great deal of loss in my life. I learned the hard way that love is the only thing you can really take with you." Lewis said. "Lorelei changed my life and she changed me, all for the better. I went from being a very wounded man to… a hopeless romantic for crying out loud!" Lewis said as he threw his hands up.

Jack nodded and smiled. "I understand. Elizabeth has changed me too." Jack said quietly. "I had closed myself off after being hurt." Jack shook his head, "I actually told Elizabeth that if the Mounties wanted us to have wives, they would have been issued." Jack said as he looked away.

"Jack! Thank God you've changed your tune!" Lewis said.

"You're telling me?" Jack said with a smile.

"So do yourself a favor and keep in mind when the going gets tough that _love_ _never fails_, as long as you don't allow it to. You have to take an active role in that! Sometimes you have to fight for it. You can't just roll over and allow for misunderstandings or whatever, to get in the way. You have to say what you mean, and mean what you say. Love hasn't failed you yet and you've been through a lot with Elizabeth. You two are building your bond to withstand the hardships in life." Lewis said.

"How did you get so wise?" Jack asked.

"I listen." Lewis said pointedly.

Jack nodded and smiled slightly. "Thank you. Thank you for_ everything_! I won't forget it. Please call on me if you ever need my help." Jack said as he shook Lewis' hand. "Let's keep in touch."

"Definitely!" Lewis said "Until we meet again." he said with smile.

They saluted each other before Jack mounted his horse. "Let's go!" Jack said to the other Mounties.

"Give her a great big kiss when you see her!" Lewis yelled with a smile.

Jack laughed, "Oh, I plan on it!" He called back and then rode away.

On Wednesday morning, Elizabeth walked to school with her basket in one hand and held her books close to her. She was feeling nervous about what the day would hold.

"Good morning, Elizabeth!" Rosemary said.

"Oh, good morning." Elizabeth said as she attempted to walk past. "My, Jack has been gone a long time now. It's one of the reasons I decided not to marry Jack. You see Mountie life is like that; one day he could be here and the next day he could be gone. I can only imagine the trouble this is causing your relationship."

"We have been through a number of trials and tribulations already. I'm sure we'll be just fine." Elizabeth said, believing their bond was strong.

"Oh dear, well that's not a good sign for a relationship!" Rosemary said. She saw the look of surprise that came over Elizabeth's face. She moved past Elizabeth with a smile knowing she planted a seed, but even Rosemary glanced around to make sure that trouble wasn't lurking around a corner.

Elizabeth stood in place for a moment and then sighed heavily. She had not seen Jack in five weeks and it was still hard to not be down from time to time. She truly missed him and that little poke from Rosemary began to fester as Elizabeth continued on her way to school.

"Good morning, Miss Thatcher." Constable Moore said as he tipped his hat.

"Morning." Elizabeth said absently.

"I'm going to do my best to get out to the schoolhouse today. Hopefully I can get those men that keep coming around." Constable Moore said.

"Yes, please! I know it's difficult for you and you can't be everywhere, but really! Mr. Gowen still won't allow the Pinkertons to help? Are the Mounties sending anyone? We obviously need them!" Elizabeth said losing her patience with the situation.

"All I know is that they received my request. Inspector Avery brought evidence with him and once the Mounties come into town, and we capture them all, they should be heading off to jail for a long time."

"Well that's little comfort." Elizabeth said. She was disappointed that he didn't say anything about Jack coming back. "Excuse me, I have some work to do before the children arrive." Elizabeth said as she turned and walked away. She made it past the town and could see the schoolhouse in sight. She couldn't help but to look over her shoulder whenever she heard a noise around her, worried she would run into one of those trouble makers. She prayed Constable Moore's help would come fast.

"We meet again, Miss Thatcher." Barth said as he stepped toward her.

Elizabeth froze for a second, "Please, leave me alone." Elizabeth said as she moved away quickly but he followed. Her heart raced as she realized she was all alone. She spun around and stood firmly in place, "What do you want from me? I don't have any money with me!" Elizabeth said with anger.

"I don't want money, I _want_ _you_." Barth said. "The fact that you look so familiar is rather intriguing."

Elizabeth's eyes were wide, "Well I'm not available to be courted. I'm already in a courtship with a Mountie." Elizabeth said trying to scare him off with that.

"I don't believe you. I've been in town for 3 weeks now. I've never seen you with a man other than your father. I see he has left town, hmm?" Barth said stepping closer.

"Well, just because you haven't seen him doesn't mean that it's not true!" Elizabeth said trying to think fast.

"Where is he? I'd like to meet him." Barth said.

"He's…he's…" Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell him that Jack was away.

She chose to change the subject instead, "Shouldn't you be heading off to the mine?" Elizabeth said. "Constable Moore is coming here to the schoolhouse any minute. He just told me he was coming by!" She lied. "Excuse me, I have work to do before the children arrive." She turned around and walked away as quickly as she could.

Elizabeth had to steady her hand to unlock the schoolhouse door. She walked in and quickly closed the door behind her. Elizabeth leaned against the closed door and moved her hand to lock it but realized it only locked on the outside. "Oh no!" she said to herself, "I guess that figures, why would one have to lock themselves in a schoolhouse or church?" she said to herself. Elizabeth took a few calming breathes as she moved to the window to peek outside. She saw that Barth was gone and she proceeded to prepare for her students' arrival.

Later that day, two men showed up on their lunch break to horse around with the children as they played ball or played jax. "Oh, not again! Get out of here!" James yelled.

"Yeah, beat it!" yelled Gabe.

Elizabeth ran over to the boys to try to calm them down. "Please stop! Boys, children, let's all go inside!"

As the children moved inside, Elizabeth saw Emily trip and fall. She ran over to pick her up and carried her toward the building. "My students are off limits. Leave!" Elizabeth said as she hugged Emily protectively and ran inside.

Emily held onto Elizabeth tightly, "How come those bad guys come here? Why can't Mountie Moore get rid of them?"

"Because there are too many, sweetheart. It's alright, you're safe. We're all safe. They're just…trying to be funny or silly!" Elizabeth said trying to ease her students' fears.

"It's not funny or silly!" Gabe said as he took Emily from Elizabeth's grasp. "I bet it wouldn't have got this bad if Mountie Jack were still here."

"Yeah, I miss Mountie Jack!" said Caleb.

"Me too!" Many of the children said.

"I know you do but…" Elizabeth began before she was cut off.

"You miss him too, don't you Miss Thatcher?" Gabe asked.

Elizabeth took in her students' questioning looks, "Yes, but he's not here and Constable Moore is doing the best he can. I'm sure if Mountie Jack were here, he'd find himself in the same situation because there is a large group in town. I'm sure Constable Moore will take care of everything soon enough, he should have some help from the Mounties. Now let's get back to our science lesson." Elizabeth said trying to get back to their normal routine.

Later that afternoon, Elizabeth glanced at the clock and then out the window. "Ok children, its 3:00 and your mothers are here to pick you up." Elizabeth said. Some of the mothers were taking turns walking the children home after some of the mischief caused by the gang.

"Have a good day! Don't forget to study for your spelling tests!" Elizabeth said as her class ran out of the schoolhouse. "We had another incident today but everyone's fine." Elizabeth made the mothers aware.

"Yes well, I can't sleep at night! I'm praying this will all end soon." Mrs. Blakely said.

Elizabeth nodded and waved as everyone left. She closed the door and returned to the chalkboard. She erased the items from the day's lessons and began to write assignments for tomorrow. She heard a horse and glanced out the window. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw the flash of a red serge jacket, knowing that Constable Moore said he'd stop by.

She heard the door open, "I'll be right with you, Constable Moore." She said as she finished writing a sentence. She turned around and dropped the chalk as her mouth fell open.

"Hi Elizabeth!"

"Jack?" Elizabeth said breathlessly in shock.

Jack's smile grew bigger.

"Jack!" She said as she ran over to him. She nearly knocked him over as she hugged him.

"Whoa!" He said in surprise as he steadied them and hugged her back tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so happy to see you!" Elizabeth said with a smile. "It feels like forever. I've missed you! I didn't like this one bit, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"Neither did I." He said as he rubbed her back.

She pulled back to look at him, "Oh, look at you! You shaved your beard off. I missed your dimples." She said as she touched his face.

"I've missed you so much, Elizabeth." Jack said as he kept one arm wrapped around her and stroked her cheek. He picked up her hand and kissed it. "You look even more beautiful than when I saw you last." He said.

"Jack..." Elizabeth said shyly. "I'm so relieved that you're here. You won't believe what's been going on in town."

"I've heard that's why I'm here." Jack said..

"Does that mean you have to leave again?" Elizabeth asked worried.

"No, I'm home now." Jack said with a smile before he turned serious, "Are you ok?"

"Yes." Elizabeth nodded.

Jack sighed with relief. "So how is it that whenever I'm gone, trouble comes into town?" Jack joked.

"I don't know!" Elizabeth said as she shook her head. "Maybe you shouldn't leave anymore." She said glancing into his eyes.

"I never _want_ to leave, it's part of my job." Jack said looking into her eyes.

"I know." Elizabeth said softly as she locked eyes with him.

"Please have dinner with me tonight. Unless of course you've met someone else." Jack said sounding as though he was trying to joke nervously.

"Well actually…" Elizabeth said attempting to joke too, "There is a new male in my life, he's moved into the café. You know him…"

Jack's smile immediately fell, "You…you met someone new?" He said as the look of hurt came across his face. "I don't even know what to say." He turned slightly to walk away.

Elizabeth realized he thought it was a man. "Rip! I'm talking about Rip!" she said as she moved and grabbed his arm. She took his hand, "Please believe me! Not one man in town holds a candle to you, Jack. I told you no one could replace you." Elizabeth said with her eyes pleading.

Jack gave in immediately and embraced her but it was his turn to plead, "Please don't joke about another man, I can't take it." He said as he rested his forehead against hers.

"I promise but you did tell me..." She said.

"I know that was foolish, which is why I had to go back to the hotel to see you." said Jack pulling back to look at her.

"I'm glad you did." She said moving close, "I love you." Elizabeth said as she inched closer and closed her eyes.

"I love you too." Jack said as his lips met hers. They came together for a passionate kiss and after a few minutes they were able to pull away from each other.

"So how do you like your new schoolhouse?" Jack asked looking around.

"It's wonderful! Come look!" She said as she took his hand and pulled Jack around the room. She showed him every detail in the classroom and took him up to the choir loft.

"I thought you didn't care about the schoolhouse, it was the children." Jack said with a smile.

"The children love it, Jack! They're going to be so happy to see you. They've missed you too!" Elizabeth said.

Jack smiled, "It will be good to see everyone. I admit that I rode into town and came right here to see you."

"I'm flattered." Elizabeth said. "You know what else I was flattered by?"

Jack shook his head so she brought him outside. "I was flattered by this sign. Thank you!" she said as she moved close and kissed his cheek.

"You're welcome. Safe to assume you saw these two hats?" Jack pointed with a smile.

"Yes!" Elizabeth said with a giggle.

They both turned to look when they heard a horse approaching and Elizabeth instinctively took hold of Jack's arm. Jack looked at her and noted that she let out a soft sigh when she saw a constable heading their way. "Hello, Constable." Elizabeth said.

"Hello, you must be Constable Jack Thornton?" Moore said with a smile as he got off his horse.

"Yes." The two men saluted each other.

"It's a relief to meet you. I see you two have reunited." Constable Moore said purposely.

Jack's brow furrowed, "Yes, and you are?"

"Constable Charles Moore, I've been the acting Mountie. I put in the request for back up. I understand you're taking the post back and lead now. We need to talk. I met the other Mounties at the jail. Let's convene and have a meeting in a half hour? They're finding quarters right now but I think most of them will have to stay in their tents."

"They're Mounties, they'll be fine no matter where they are." Jack said confidently.

"Agreed. Miss Thatcher, I'm sorry I wasn't able to pay you a visit until now. How was your day? Any trouble?" Moore asked.

"There was another incident today." She said. Jack looked at Elizabeth with a questioning look. "I'll fill you in. Will you please walk me home?" She asked Jack.

"Of course." He said.

"Very well. I'll see you at the jail, Constable." Constable Moore said saluting.

"Will do." Jack saluted back before the Mountie rode away. He followed Elizabeth into the schoolhouse. "What's going on?" Jack asked with a look of concern.

"Well," She walked out the door and took her key out to lock the schoolhouse, "…three men keep coming by the school and one of the men has been, paying me extra attention." Elizabeth said feeling uncomfortable even talking about it.

Jack looked around the surrounding area then returned his attention back to Elizabeth. "What is he doing? When does he come around? Is Moore doing anything about it?"

"He's just been a pain in the neck. I'm so relieved that you're here. Your presence gives me great comfort." She said taking hold of his arm but hugged it more than held it.

Jack stopped walking "I'll protect you, Elizabeth." He said before he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I know you will, I feel safer already. Let me tell you what's transpired." She said as they headed to the café.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_"__Love is patient, love is kind. Love rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes and always perseveres. __**Love never fails**__."_

**Chapter 19**

Elizabeth and Abigail sat with Jack at a table in the café. They explained as much as they could in the little amount of time that Jack had before he had to meet with the other Mounties. Jack was surprised to hear how quickly the town was overtaken as the men slowly came in group by group.

"These men have no scruples, Jack! They're rude, they cause a ruckus wherever they go. They've caused damage and they've stolen from Tom. One of them chased me around the café and stole baked goods. They robbed a row house and one tried to break into the Montgomery home. People can't sleep, they're scared! They've made advances toward a number of women. That one man seems to be interested in Elizabeth, which concerns me." Abigail said.

Jack nodded, "Me too." he said looking at Elizabeth with worry. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"I'm ok." Elizabeth said as she placed her other hand on top of his.

Jack smiled slightly before he glanced at the clock. "Ok, I have to go meet with Moore and the other Mounties. If you two decide to go anywhere, please go together." Jack requested.

"Of course, we've been doing that as often as we can." Elizabeth said. "Good luck formulating a plan, Jack. Those men are quite the magicians."

"Magicians? What do you mean?" Jack asked.

"Well, I've noticed that whenever there is a crime, something else is going on to distract Constable Moore and the townspeople. Like a magician uses sleight of hand, you know, watch this hand while I do the trick with the other. For example, many people were surprised and shocked at the gang's antics during a theatre production in which Constable Moore ran over to break up. While that was happening one of the row houses was robbed." Elizabeth said.

"Really? That's an interesting observation, Elizabeth." Jack said as that concept started to turn in his head.

"Yes, people were eating breakfast here at the café and they caused a scene over the food while their counterparts stole from the mercantile." Elizabeth said. "Perhaps the Mounties should use the same tactic." Elizabeth suggested matter-of-factly.

Jack looked at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, that's it! _We_ _should do that_! Abigail, do you still have some of Noah's clothing?" Jack asked.

"Why yes, I haven't had the heart to get rid of them. I also have Peter's clothing." Abigail said.

"Do you think you'd be willing to allow some Mounties to borrow them to go undercover as civilians and catch these men?" Jack asked.

"Absolutely! I know they would be proud to help the cause." Abigail said.

Jack noted the time, "I better get over to the jail. May I ask to have dinner with Elizabeth tonight? I'm sure I won't be able to stay long considering everything that's going on but…" Jack said looking at Elizabeth who was smiling at him.

"Of course! I'd be happy to cook for you two. When do you think you can be back?" Abigail asked.

"Uh…6:30?" Jack suggested.

"Very good!" Abigail said.

"Thank you. I'll see you later, Elizabeth." Jack said stepping close and kissing her hand.

"See you then." Elizabeth said with a smile. She sighed happily as she closed the door behind him. She watched him walk down the street before she turned back to Abigail.

Abigail just stood in place with a smile of her own. "Aw, you two are so sweet. It reminds me of when Noah was courting me. Nice memories!"

Elizabeth smiled at her friend. "I'd love to hear your stories if you ever want to share them."

"Maybe some other time for now, I need to get started on dinner." Abigail said.

"Can I help you with anything?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes, let's start with the tables from the café. I have a feeling all of those new Mounties will need to be fed at some point." Abigail said as she gestured to the dining room.

Jack stormed into the jail ready for action. "I already have an idea for a plan to collect these criminals. I want to hear everything you've learned so we can set this up before the men get out of the mine at 5:00." Jack said to the Mounties present.

Bill stepped forward, "Jack! It's good to see you." Bill said shaking Jack's hand. "Let's talk."

"There are currently about 16 men in the gang." Constable Moore said.

Bill gestured to the desk where he had some evidence laid out. "In my investigation over in Calgary, I've learned that this group has been moving west for quite some time and they use the same tactic each time. They come in quietly, a few men at a time, get jobs and slowly make a ruckus. They continue to move more men into the area as they set their sights on businesses in town and…the women. Then when their numbers are up, they proceed with their crimes at full steam; robberies and attacks on women. They target small towns because they know the lawman can't handle their numbers. They're suspected of attacks, three of which became murders; one of a saloon girl in Winnipeg and two women in Calgary." Bill said as he went into a little more detail, much to Jack and the other Mounties' dismay.

Winnipeg struck a chord with Jack as it sounded familiar to him. His thought process was interrupted by Bill. "I uh...have photographs here, unfortunately they're somewhat gruesome." Bill said. "Do you wish to see them?"

"No!" Jack said firmly, his fear for Elizabeth, Abigail and the women of the town came to the surface again. "Listen, we're not allowing this to happen here in Coal Valley! Elizabeth noted that they use a magician's tactic; you know, sleight of hand. While you're looking here, a magician does something with the other hand." Jack demonstrated. "She suggested that we use the same tactic and I think that's wise. I want the majority of you to dress as civilians but keep your pistols and cuffs on you. The rest of us will remain in uniform and be the noticeable ones, while the others are behind the scenes, ready and waiting. Mrs. Stanton at the café has extra clothes if needed."

Jack explained the plan in more detail to the other Mounties and then noted the time again.

"Ok, it's 4:38 and the miners will be out at 5:00. I need all of the horses in the saloon's livery and you three to stay in uniform. The rest of you head over to the café to get clothing and change immediately. You'll get your assignments of where you'll be stationed around town throughout the night. Let's go!" Jack said.

Jack brought four Mounties to the saloon to introduce them to Tom. Tom was thrilled to see Jack had returned but more so that the Mounties would be undercover as civilians just passing through. One Mountie was going undercover as Tom's new barkeep. The rest waited at the jail for further orders and some rest.

At 6:30, Jack made his way to the café. He was excited for his date with Elizabeth but after rushing around with the Mounties, he didn't have any flowers for her. He stopped and plucked a white mum from a planter outside of the café.

"This will have to do." He thought knowing where he wanted to place it.

Elizabeth answered the door and his eyes lit up. "Wow, Elizabeth..." He said noticing that she changed into her red blouse and white skirt.

Elizabeth smiled shyly, "Thank you. You told me once that red suited me so I figured, why not."

"Oh it does suit you but so does everything else." Jack said smiling at her. "I'm sorry I'm still in uniform."

"It's ok, we match!" Elizabeth said jovially before she turned a little more shy, "Besides, you always look handsome in your uniform." Elizabeth said as they walked toward their table with candles in the dining room.

Jack felt a little shy suddenly, "Thank you." He wasn't used to compliments and yet he suddenly stood taller knowing she thought he looked handsome. "I brought this for you." He showed her the mum before he tucked it in above her ear.

"Thank you! How does it look?" Elizabeth said gently touching it.

"It's nice but you… you're beautiful." Jack said moving a little closer.

Elizabeth's smile slipped away as she made eye contact with him and drew closer. Their lips came together as they kissed softly.

Abigail walked into the doorway with a hot dish in her hands but turned back around upon seeing them kissing. She smiled to herself as she walked back into the kitchen, "Ok, Elizabeth and Jack, dinner is ready!" She announced from the kitchen pretending as though she had not seen anything.

They pulled apart quickly and smiled at each other as Abigail walked back in. "Here you go!"

"Thank you, Abigail! I feel like it's been forever since I had one of your meals." Jack said enthusiastically looking at the pot roast.

"That's sweet of you. You know, Elizabeth has been working hard in the kitchen. I've been teaching her everything I know." Abigail said proudly.

"I'm making _some_ progress." Elizabeth said glancing at Abigail and then at Jack.

"That's great!" Jack said enthusiastically.

"Perhaps I'll cook you meal…if you like." Elizabeth suggested modestly as Abigail walked back into the kitchen.

"I wouldn't like it." Jack said seriously. Elizabeth looked shocked, "I'd love it!" Jack said as his smirk turned into a smile.

"Haha, very funny." Elizabeth said feigning annoyance before she smiled at him.

Abigail heard Rip at the back door and let him in. He went into the dining room and immediately went to Jack. The dog was clearly happy to see his master had returned. "Rip! Hi boy!" Jack said as he got down on his knees to pet his dog. "I've never seen him so active. Look at how excited he is!"

Elizabeth laughed, "Yes well, he wasn't the only one happy to see you."

Jack met Elizabeth's eyes and smiled at her warmly before he returned his attention to the dog. "Have you moved in on my Elizabeth?" Jack asked Rip recalling that she joked of a new male in her life earlier that afternoon.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she felt herself swoon. She loved that Jack referred to her as 'his Elizabeth', it made her blush a little. "Actually Rip has surprised Abigail and I while he has been here. He's growled at some of those gang members when they're here for lunch or breakfast. I think it's kept a couple of them at bay."

Jack looked at Rip, "You've been looking after Elizabeth and Abigail? Good boy!" Jack said as he patted Rip's head and returned to the table to continue eating.

"So, tell me about your time in Lethbridge." Elizabeth said. Jack proceeded to tell her of the recovery efforts and the wonderful friend that Lewis turned out to be. Jack inquired about the remainder of her trip, her father in Cape Fullerton and the beginning of the school year.

A little while later, the table was clear and Jack reminded her that he would have to leave soon to do rounds to place Mounties.

"Could we have a dance?" Elizabeth asked hopeful.

"I'll do anything you want, Elizabeth." Jack said sincerely.

"Ok, let me put a record on." Elizabeth said as she set one up. She turned around and Jack extended his hand to her. He pulled her to the dance position and they began to sway.

"Do you remember when we were sitting by the campfire, after I found you in the stagecoach? You said you wished we were in the café dancing to a record." Jack said as he slowly turned them.

"Yes, I'm surprised you remembered that." Elizabeth said with a little giggle before she turned serious. "I'm so glad we're both here together, Jack. I've missed you."

"I missed you too, Elizabeth." He said. "I came here as fast as I could after I heard of the trouble here. It's hard enough to be away from you, but then to hear of this gang. It was all I could do to wait for them to give me the order. I was coming to you one way or another."

"Thank you. I've been worried about you too." Elizabeth said as they moved close and gave each other a kiss. Their kiss quickly took on more passion as they left their dance posture to embrace and deepen their kiss. Rip's barking caused them to jump back slightly.

They looked at him, "Rip!" Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"Shh!" Jack said to him before he returned his attention to Elizabeth, "I think he's jealous."

"Perhaps." Elizabeth said as she smiled broadly.

Jack began to sway with Elizabeth as they returned to their dance. "Elizabeth, tell me more about this man that's been bothering you." Jack said.

Elizabeth felt uneasy immediately. She looked away, "Mr. Barth?"

"Barth? Angus Barth?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"Yes, you know him?" Elizabeth asked in surprise.

"Yes! He was in the cell next to me in Winnipeg! Do you recall that shoot out in front of the Parliament Building? That was all over him." Jack asked.

"Of course how could I forget, you jumped on top of me." Elizabeth said recalling the terrifying experience of being shot at yet the security that Jack gave her.

"Well what was I supposed to do?" Jack asked a little amused.

"I know." Elizabeth said looking into his eyes.

"Barth has a record. He's wanted for the attack and murder of a saloon girl." Jack said pulling Elizabeth closer. "And now he's showing _you_ attention? What is he doing?"

"He told me that I look familiar and he finds that intriguing." She said. "I don't know how I could look familiar to him. I've never interacted with him before."

Jack took a deep breath as realization dawned on him. "I had a picture of you with me in jail. He may recall you from that."

"Really?" Elizabeth asked with surprise.

Jack nodded feeling a bit shy admitting that. "What else?"

She looked down, "He said that he…wants me." Elizabeth said nervously. Elizabeth wanted Jack to know everything but was uncomfortable with Barth's attention. She stole a glance at him and saw him staring into her eyes with concern.

Jack tilted her chin to look into her eyes, "Well that's not going to happen, Elizabeth. I promise you." Jack said with determination.

"I trust you." Elizabeth said.

"I took your advice, I'm using that magician tactic. I feel confident that it's going to work. You're very smart, you know that?" Jack said with a smile.

"Of course! You're very smart to listen to me." Elizabeth said softly as she smiled at him.

They closed in on each other and kissed softly. They hugged each other as they swayed along to the record even after it ended. In the brief period of silence, they both thought they heard a thud outside. They pulled back to look at each other and heard it again.

Rip began barking and ran into the kitchen.

"Where is that noise coming from?" Jack asked as he and Elizabeth slowly moved into the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

***Howdy Hearties! I'm so glad you all enjoyed Jack's return and their date. I love the romance AND the action and hope we get a great deal of both in Season 2. I'm glad many of you appreciated that Elizabeth came up with the magician's tactic; that's our intelligent Elizabeth!

Oh, and then there is our hero, Jack! Pay attention to his conversation with Gabe as it plays a roll in the next chapter.

And...action!

**Love Never Fails**

**Chapter 20**

Jack moved slowly into the kitchen with Elizabeth behind him. They heard a thud followed by a tap on the glass.

Elizabeth gasped when they saw someone at the window in the backyard. "Make sure all the windows and doors are locked!" Jack said as he ran out the door in pursuit of the perpetrator.

Elizabeth ran to the doors to make sure they were secure as Abigail came downstairs. "What's going on?"

"Someone tried to break in!" Elizabeth said.

Outside, Jack saw the man run around the side of the café building and take off down the street. Jack's adrenaline kicked in as he quickly caught up to the man, and dove on top of him. The two men fought but Jack pinned him to the ground.

"What were you planning to do?" Jack said breathing heavy over the man as he cuffed him. "Answer me!"

"Nothing!" The man said breathlessly. Jack searched him and found a switchblade tucked in the man's pocket along with bag to put items in.

"Nothing, huh?" Jack said with anger as held the switchblade up. "Well you won't be doing anything now. Get up!" Jack said as he pulled the man to his feet.

Another Mountie in red serge came over to help. "Thornton! How can I help you?" said Constable Nelson.

"Take this man to the jail immediately. I'll be there in a few minutes." Jack said.

"No problem, sir!" Constable Nelson said as he escorted the man away.

Elizabeth and Abigail watched from the window of the front door. "Well there's one man down." Elizabeth said to Abigail.

"Let's hope that's the first of all of them. It's a good thing Jack was here." Abigail said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said sighing with relief when they noticed Jack walking up to the door.

Elizabeth let him in, "Everything is alright. I just checked the perimeter of the building. I think it's wise to check upstairs too just to be safe."

Abigail sighed, "Thank you, I thought I heard something out on the balcony before all of this but I didn't see anything and thought I was just being paranoid."

Jack nodded and headed upstairs. He returned after a few minutes. "Ok, all of your windows are locked and so is the balcony door. I took the liberty of moving your dresser in front of it, just to be sure." Jack said.

Abigail nodded, "Thank you, Jack." She said before she moved to make some tea.

"I need to head over to the jail and head out to the row houses. I'll be back soon." He said to Elizabeth.

"Ok, please be careful." Elizabeth said.

Jack walked to the jail but stopped in front of the saloon where Constable Smith was on watch dressed as a civilian. "Smith, I need you to keep an eye out for a man named Angus Barth. I want you to ask around in the saloon and find out where he's staying. Also, don't forget that I want a report in the morning on any information you guys come up with while making conversation tonight. We need these men identified as gang members. They're trying to blend in."

"I'm on it!" Constable Smith said as he moved inside.

Jack continued into the jail and explained everything that transpired at the café to Moore. "Have all of the Mounties arrived?" Jack asked.

"Yes, they're all here dressed as civilians." Moore said.

"Good, I think we better plant everyone now for the evening. I'm going to go place some out at the row houses. Can you make sure the town is covered before anything else happens." Jack said.

"Of course!" said Moore.

Jack looked at Moore for a moment before he spoke. He thought about Elizabeth and just had to ask, "What have you been doing about Angus Barth? He's the man who has been bothering Miss Thatcher. He's a wanted man for an awful crime." Jack asked clearly annoyed. "She said it's been going on for over a week. He and his men have been bothering the children as well. Don't you think that's long enough? What are you waiting for?"

Moore was embarrassed that he was unable to control the gang and that things got out of control so quickly. Truth be told, Constable Moore's ego was bruised. It bothered him that Jack received such a warm welcome from people and that he took right over even though he had orders to do so. Moore knew Jack's interest would lie with the school teacher because he accidently found Jack's drawings of Elizabeth when he first arrived in town.

Moore didn't like Jack's tone, "Well Thornton, if I were to allow my interests to fall solely on the woman I was courting, perhaps I'd catch him more quickly. Instead I had to focus on _all_ the people in this town." Moore said harshly.

"Be careful, Moore!" Jack said coming face to face with the man.

"I know you think I'm incompetent but the group is large, Thornton!" said Moore looking into the Jack's eyes.

"Whoa, gentlemen!" Bill said as he walked in to see the men toe to toe.

Jack steadied his breathing, "You get the men around town. I'll get the row houses." He said as they stepped back from each other.

Bill watched Moore storm out of the jail, "What was that all about?" he asked.

"I met Angus Barth while I was in...Winnipeg." Jack said. "He's wanted for that crime there. He's interested in Elizabeth and bothering the children. I wanted to know why Moore hasn't taken care of the situation yet."

"I understand Jack but he's been overwhelmed, so have the other lawmen of the towns they've passed through." Bill said trying to talk some sense into Jack who was clearly annoyed. "That's actually the reason why these men choose the small towns. They're smart."

"Not as smart as we are. I know Barth…I want him! If you come across him, I want you to track me down immediately." Jack said firmly thinking about Barth as his cellmate. The man disgusted and annoyed Jack to no end and he didn't want him anywhere near Elizabeth or her students.

"No problem! I'm aware of the man. That Winnipeg case was…shocking to say the least." Bill said. "I understand your concern for Elizabeth if he's paying attention to her. His tactic is to test the waters with a woman a few times then he moves in." Bill said cautiously. "We better get him."

Jack gathered a group of fellow Mounties and headed out immediately to the row houses. He wanted to make the mothers and their children aware that he was back in town and reassure them that he had help with him. Jack moved from house to house to place a Mountie either tented in their backyards or as undercover house guests.

Jack knocked on the Montgomery home, "Constable! It's good to see you!" Cat welcomed him. "Please come in."

"Thank you." Jack said removing his hat. "Mrs. Montgomery, I came to let you know I'm back in town and that I brought some extra Mounties. I understand you've had some problems with the riff-raff in town."

"Yes, I had to scare one off about two in the morning a few nights ago." Cat said.

"I heard. Considering that incident, I wanted to ask if you would be willing to host a Mountie in your backyard. He can pitch a tent and be in the area in case something happens. We need to hide them throughout Coal Valley. I'd prefer if he could stay in your home as let's say, your brother from out of town but outside is ok too." Jack said.

"That would be fine. I welcome it in fact! I bet we will all sleep better." said Cat.

"Good!" Jack replied. "Constable Gannon is waiting outside. He's a trustworthy man, we served together in Lethbridge."

"Good." Cat exhaled.

"Ma? Who's hear?" Gabe called from the stairs.

"It's ok Gabe, Mountie Jack is here." Cat said.

"Mountie Jack!" Emily said as she and her brother ran down the stairs past Gabe.

"Hi there! Wow, you two have really grown!" Jack said to the kids as he touched their heads.

Gabe stared at Jack as he walked over, "Mountie Jack…" Gabe said as he hugged him.

Jack was taken aback by Gabe's action but returned the gesture. "Hi, Gabe." Jack said.

"I'm so glad you're here." Gabe said stepping back to look at Jack. "Have you heard about those trouble makers here in town? I've had to protect Ma and my brother and sister. They come to the school too! Sometimes, they annoy us but what really bugs me is that they bother Miss Thatcher. I tried to protect her for you but they just keep coming back!" Gabe said with emotion in his voice.

Jack placed his hands on Gabe's shoulders and looked into the young man's eyes, "I understand. Thank you for looking out for Miss Thatcher. I'm here now, ok? Me and the other Mounties are doing everything we can to get rid of those men. A Mountie is going to stay here too."

Gabe just nodded his head.

"Tell me, when do they come to school?" Jack asked.

"They can come at different times but they _always_ _come at recess_." Gabe said with anger in his tone.

"Do you still have recess at 12:30?" Jack asked knowing their schedule from their days at the saloon.

Gabe nodded. "Ok good. I'll see you tomorrow. Try not worry, ok?" Jack said. "Good night, everyone."

About an hour later Jack headed back to the café as soon as he was finished. He knocked and called to Elizabeth and Abigail so they knew it was him.

"Hi Jack! Thank you for sending a Mountie to stay." Abigail said as she walked over to pour Constable Nelson another cup of tea. The Mountie looked quite at home on their couch. Jack looked at the man in disbelief. He wanted to be the one to stay at the cafe.

"I didn't. Who sent you?" Jack asked.

"Constable Moore." Nelson replied.

Jack's brow furrowed as he nodded. He knew that was on purpose after their conversation earlier.

"Well it's a good idea to have a Mountie here." Elizabeth said with a smile as she walked closer to Jack. "Although I wish you were staying here." She said softly.

"Me too." He softly replied to her. Jack almost told Nelson to leave but he immediately thought about Moore's implication over Elizabeth being his only concern, and thought better of it. Nelson was a nice guy and good Mountie. He knew they were in good hands even though he wanted to be the one to watch over Elizabeth and Abigail.

"Will you walk me to school tomorrow?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Count on it." Jack said. They moved their heads toward each other as if to kiss but realized they had Abigail and Nelson in the room. Jack smiled at her and squeezed her hand instead.

Jack's smile faded when he noticed Nelson petting Rip and looking quite at home. He looked back at Elizabeth and all he wanted to do was stay. Jack took a deep breath to try to squash a little pang of jealousy that went through him. "It's late. I just wanted to tell you that there are Mounties all over town now, so hopefully you will all feel safer. Thank you again for dinner."

"You're welcome, thank you for catching that man." Abigail said.

Jack nodded as he turned to walk out the door quickly but Elizabeth followed him out onto the porch. "Jack, wait!" She called to him as she closed the door.

"Yeah?" he asked curtly as he turned to her. He was not happy to be leaving.

Elizabeth was surprised by his tone, "I just wanted to say thank you for staying to dance. I enjoyed it."

Jack's annoyance immediately evaporated at her smile. "Thank _you_ for the dance." Jack smiled as he took a step closer.

She looked around and stepped forward, "Can I give you a good night kiss?"

He smiled broadly and quickly walked up the steps to her. Elizabeth placed her hands on his face to pull him closer and kissed him.

"Mmm…" She moaned softly which caused him to pull her to him. Elizabeth could feel the kiss escalating and pulled back also aware they were outside. They smiled at each other and were reluctant to let go of each other.

"I had a wonderful time tonight, except for the ending of course. This ending is much better." she smiled.

"Thank you." Jack said softly. "When can we do it again?"

"Perhaps tomorrow night or the night after? I know you're busy with catching those men. I could cook you a meal." Elizabeth said.

"I don't know if I'm brave enough for that." Jack said joking around.

Elizabeth gasped, "Jack! That is not nice! Perhaps I'll ask Constable Nelson to join me instead." Elizabeth said with a laugh.

"What? No!" Jack said seriously. "I was only kidding!" Jack said sincerely as he ran his hand down her arm.

"And here I was about to say I love you." Elizabeth said as she laughed.

"_I_ _love_ _you_, Elizabeth." Jack said trying to charm her. He flashed his dimples again which made her smile widen.

She laughed, "I love you too." She said as she kissed him on the cheek but Jack pulled her close for another kiss. They pulled apart and then opened their eyes to look at each other.

"I'll wait for you to get inside." Jack said whispered.

"Ok" She whispered back before turning to walk toward the door. "Good night!" she said softly.

"Night!" He said before he headed back to the jail. He was certainly much happier after his exchange with Elizabeth but Jack was not happy that Moore placed Nelson at the café. He figured it was on purpose and he was right.

**Hearties, I'd love to hear your thoughts. Leave a review if you have time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Hearties, Sometimes I wish I published my story completed so that you, the reader, have the same natural flow of the weekly episodes or chapters of a book. I intentionally write each chapter or episode (wink) so that the story can flow with continuity. I hope as I bring up things from past chapters that you will recall the events. A lot sure has happened in these 21 chapters! Even I'm surprised, lol! Thank you so much for reading and your reviews, THIS IS ALL FOR YOU, HEARTIES!

Love Never Fails

**Episode 21**

Jack walked into the jail and found Moore sitting at his desk completing paperwork. There were four men in the jail cell who were griping about being caught. "Looks like we got a few more, huh?" said Jack.

"Yes, looks like the magician tactic is working…so far." Moore said not looking at Jack.

"It will." Jack said.

"Row houses covered?" Moore said while typing.

"Of course. I see the town is." Jack said. He wanted to talk to Moore about placing Constable Nelson at the café.

"Yes, you said cover all the businesses and I did. The saloon is clearly covered. I took the liberty of placing a Mountie at the north and south end of the street, the mercantile…and the café." Moore said as he glanced at Jack from the corner of his eye.

"Mmhmm." Jack muttered. As much as Jack wanted to engage in an argument with Moore, there was a little part of him that felt that Moore was right about Elizabeth taking priority. 'I love her, how could she not?' Jack thought. Any man wants to protect the woman he loves but he was concerned for the people of his special little town. He hoped that all of the mothers and their children slept better tonight with the Mounties stationed all around.

Jack was up early to complete his rounds and met with the Mounties to give a rundown of what they learned the night before at the saloon. Constable Smith stated they did not get any information about Barth other than he was staying in different places. The Mounties learned that many of the miners didn't like the men but they were good workers and Gowen like them. It was noted that Gowen seemed to take a liking to Barth and another man, Phillips, who were often seen talking.

Jack glanced at the clock and noted the time. Elizabeth asked him to walk her to school and he was almost 15 minutes late. He felt torn, he wanted to go but he had to finish his meeting.

Meanwhile at the café, Elizabeth kept watch of the clock. She glanced into the dining room and out the window on a number of occasions.

"Jack's still not here?" Abigail asked in surprise.

Elizabeth shook her head, "No, I'm sure he's busy."

"Oh, hello!" Rosemary said coming into the kitchen, "Everything was very good Abigail." She began. "Hi Elizabeth, I couldn't help but to overhear your conversation. You know, you'll always be second best when it comes to being with a Mountie. Duty and honor before, well…anything or anyone for that matter. I know firsthand growing up as a Mountie's daughter. You should probably consider your decision to date a Mountie if you have a problem with that."

Abigail turned to look at Elizabeth who just stood there for a moment. "Why can't you leave town already?" Elizabeth thought. Elizabeth realized that she said that out loud as she watched Abigail's eyes grow wide and Rosemary's jaw drop.

"I shouldn't be surprised by that; Jack was _my fiancé_ after all. Of course you're jealous considering you two are _only_ _courting_." Rosemary said pointedly.

Elizabeth inhaled deeply and Abigail had to think quickly.

"Did you need to pay your bill?" Abigail asked firmly.

"No, I left it on the table." Rosemary said sweetly.

"Well then you should be on your way." Elizabeth said as she opened the door for her to exit.

Rosemary stormed out of the café just as Constable Nelson walked into the kitchen. "Thank you, ma'am. Breakfast was delicious!" Nelson said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Abigail said as Elizabeth grabbed her basket of books.

Elizabeth checked for Jack one more time. She couldn't help but be a little worried. "Ok, I can't wait any longer or the children will get there before I do." Elizabeth said looking at the clock. "Wish me luck. I'll see you later!" Elizabeth said as she opened the door.

"I hope no one bothers you and the chidlren today. Please be careful, Elizabeth! Oh wait, why not have Constable Nelson walk you?" Abigail suggested.

"That's fine, Miss Thatcher. I'd be happy to walk you, ma'am." Constable Nelson offered.

"Ok." Elizabeth said feeling a bit relieved that she wouldn't have to deal with any riff-raff alone.

Jack left the jail as soon as the meeting was over. He walked out onto the busy street as miners and townspeople were moving about. He began to walk toward the café when saw Elizabeth walking beside Constable Nelson across the way. Nelson appeared to be walking her to school and he felt that little pang of jealousy in his heart again.

Jack rushed over to them right away, "Thank you, Constable. I'll take her from here." said Jack.

"Ok, have a nice day." Nelson said as he nodded to them.

"Good morning, Jack! I was a little worried about you." She said brightly as she took his arm and squeezed it. "Constable Nelson offered to walk me when you didn't come by."

"That's nice." Jack said tersely.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth asked with concern.

"Nothing." Jack said. He didn't want to admit that he felt like Nelson took his place again. Elizabeth looked at him with confusion. "I want to walk you." Jack said quickly as he placed his hand over hers, "So…did you sleep well?" Jack said.

"Yes." Elizabeth said looking at Jack. "You know, it's a relief that I can walk to school without looking over my shoulder. _Thank you_." Elizabeth said softly.

"I'm glad to be of service, ma'am." Jack said with a smile as they walked up to the schoolhouse. Jack took her basket from her so she could unlock the door. He kept watch around the area until she opened the door and they went inside.

"Well, I'm glad I got to see you this morning." Elizabeth said as she placed her things on her desk. "Thank you, Constable." She said as she walked toward him.

"I'm sorry I was late, Elizabeth. I had a meeting with the undercover Mounties. Your magician tactic was wise, we already caught 6!" Jack said with a smile.

"That's great!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "So…will you walk me home?" she asked.

"Of course but I'll see you before then." He said with a smirk recalling his conversation with Gabe last night.

"Ok." Elizabeth said wondering what he was up to. "Thank you again, Mr. Thornton." Elizabeth said.

"You're welcome, Miss Thatcher." Jack said as they felt that familiar pull to each other and kissed, they moved back slowly but were drawn into another kiss. They could hear the children and their mothers approaching.

"Have a good day, Mountie Jack!" Elizabeth said playfully as she stepped away.

"You too." Jack said as he opened the door and the children began to file in.

Later in the day, the clock in the classroom struck 12:25. Some of the children looked at each other nervously. Elizabeth glanced at the clock and noted the time too. Her stomach dropped as she thought of taking the children outside for recess but it was a warm and beautiful late September day. She toyed with the idea of keeping them inside but they were restless and needed to run around. Elizabeth suddenly heard the school door open and she cautiously looked to the back of the room to see who entered.

A big smile came across Elizabeth's face as Jack walked in and sat in the last seat of the classroom. "Mountie Jack!" Many of the kids said in excitement.

"Constable Thornton, what brings you by?" Elizabeth asked feeling relief and her heart flutter at seeing him.

Jack looked directly at Gabe, "I'm here for recess, Miss Thatcher."

Gabe smiled and nodded at Jack.

"You are?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"I thought we'd play a game today…" Jack addressed the class, "it's called 'Help Mountie Jack Catch the Bad Guys'. What do you say? Do you want to play?" Jack asked the kids.

He received a resounding yes from the children.

"Good! When the bad guys show up, I need you all to come inside _right away_. This way you're all safe. Gabe, I want you to be the last student in so that I know the coast is clear. Ok?" Jack asked.

Gabe saluted Jack.

"Alright, I have two Mounties outside who are going to watch over you as you play. They're waiting in the woods so let them do their job. I'm going to watch over you from the schoolhouse. Don't forget, when those men come, all of you come inside _right away_. Ok?"

The children nodded their heads in agreement.

Elizabeth couldn't stop smiling. "Ok boys and girls, you're dismissed for recess."

"Let's go!" Gabe said encouraging his peers as they all ran outside.

Elizabeth walked to Jack who was still sitting. "You just made all of those children very happy!"

"What about their teacher?" Jack said standing up as he looked at her intently.

"Yes, very much so!" Elizabeth said as she took his arm, kissed his cheek and walked with him outside.

"I'm going to hang back here in the doorway. If the men come, I want to surprise them." Jack said.

Within ten minutes, the three men made their way to the schoolhouse.

"Jack! They're coming!" Elizabeth said with panic in her voice.

"Ok relax, I'm right here. We're going to get them." Jack said from the doorway of the schoolhouse, just out of sight. He motioned to the Mounties waiting in the woods on the other side of the children. The Mounties nodded and pulled back a bit.

"Children!" Elizabeth called as she had in the past when they showed up. The children noticed and walked inside with smiles on their faces. Elizabeth counted her students as they walked passed her. Gabe entered and nodded at Jack.

"Move the class up to the choir loft. No one comes down until Miss Thatcher or a Mountie comes to get you all, ok?" Jack said. Gabe nodded and directed his classmates to safety.

Jack watched Gabe go and once the children were gone, he drew is gun. He watched from the doorway as the men approached Elizabeth. A look of sheer determination came across his face.

The Mounties in the woods slowly made their way toward the men from behind. Elizabeth began to back toward the schoolhouse.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Barth said taking her hand and kissing it. "Mmm…you taste sweet!"

Elizabeth stepped back further and tried to pull her hand away, "Please, don't touch me!" Barth's grip was tight.

The two Mounties quickly pounced on Barth's accomplices from behind as they covered their mouths and placed their guns to the men's heads. "Get on the ground." They whispered to the men.

Barth was so focused on Elizabeth that he had a look of shock when he looked up and saw Jack behind Elizabeth with his gun drawn. "Move away from her, Barth!"

"Thornton? Is that you? What are you doing here?" Barth still held Elizabeth's hand tightly and pulled her to him as she pushed back. "I thought you looked familiar." He said to Elizabeth but then turned his attention to Jack. "Didn't you have a picture of her with you?"

Jack stared at the man down the barrel of his gun as Elizabeth struggled to loosen his hold on her.

Barth pulled Elizabeth harder against him, "I knew there was something special about you."

Jack looked as though he would kill him. "Your men are already down and you're outnumbered." Jack said confidently.

Barth turned to look behind him at the other Mounties and Jack sprang into action by closing the distance between them. In one swift motion, Jack pulled the gun to Barth's head and got between him and Elizabeth. He cocked the barrel back, "Let go of her, now!" Jack demanded.

Barth released Elizabeth at seeing the look in Jack's eyes and the compromising position he had him in. "Come on Thornton! We were jail buddies, surely you don't mind sharing!"

Jack slugged the man knocking him to the ground. Jack rolled him over and placed the handcuffs on. "I hear you've been causing a lot of trouble Barth; scaring the town, Miss Thatcher and her students. I know what you're wanted for. Inspector Avery has the evidence to convict you and I'm going to make sure you pay for what you did to that poor saloon girl!" Jack said before he stood up and walked to Elizabeth.

"Are you alright?" Jack asked Elizabeth as he hugged her.

"Yes, how do we find ourselves in these situations?" Elizabeth asked as she pulled back to look at him.

"I don't know, you couldn't write this stuff!" Jack said. "Gabe took the class up to the choir loft so they wouldn't see anything in case things got ugly. Take a look at these men, are you sure they're the ones that keep coming around." Jack asked. "Are there more?"

"No," Elizabeth said looking at the three men, "…these are the men that show up." The Mounties nodded at Jack as they grabbed their criminals.

"Good!" Jack said as he pulled Barth to his feet. "In that case, I hope you and you're your class enjoy the rest of your day, Miss Thatcher!" Jack said with a smile as he tipped his hat to her. Each Mountie walked away with their respective criminal.

"Thank you, Constables!" Elizabeth said before she quickly ran into the schoolhouse. "Children! Children, guess what?"

The children peeked over the edge of the loft at the sound of their teacher's voice and enthusiasm.

"What?" some children asked.

"What is it?" said another student.

"You did very well and helped Mountie Jack and the other Mounties catch those pesky visitors. You're free to go play. I think we should have extra recess today!" Elizabeth said with glee.

The children erupted with cheers as they ran down the stairs and outside. The children cheered and clapped once more as they watched the Mounties in the distance as they approached the bend just before town.

Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief as she watched her now carefree students play and enjoy themselves for the first time in two weeks.

When Barth and his accomplices didn't return to the mine from their lunch break, Gowen asked a Pinkerton officer to look into their whereabouts. Gowen had a new interest in Barth after discussing a business proposition that involved Coal Valley's lovely school teacher.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

SEASON 2 HAS FINALLY STARTED! WOO-HOO! Sorry for the delay in my update, here's a summary of where we are. Our hero Jack has been busy tending to the needs of the town. Capturing criminals along with his fellow Mounties has caused Jack to be late more than once. He has had a few pangs of jealousy because his tardiness has given Constable Nelson opportunities to, shall we say, "serve and protect" Elizabeth and Abigail. Poor Jack has felt like he was being replaced by Constable Nelson. Nelson was assigned by Constable Moore and is only doing his job. Jack and his fellow Mounties saved recess by capturing Barth along with two of his henchman much to the joy of Elizabeth and her class.

*Shout out to Angel Streets who had been sending me…daily doses of inspiration (wink). You're the best!

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 22**

Jack and his fellow Mounties couldn't help but smile as they looked back to see Elizabeth's class cheering and yelling with delight in the distance. They smiled at each other but quickly turned serious as they escorted their prisoners into the jail.

Jack couldn't help but smile as he pulled Barth up the steps of the jail as the others walked in.

"Not so rough, Thornton!" Barth complained as he intentionally walked slowly up the steps.

"Be quiet!" Jack said as he pulled him up to the door. "It gives me great pleasure to bring you to justice, Barth." Jack said.

"Not as much pleasure as I would have had with Miss Thatcher." Barth said with a smirk.

Jack stopped and stared at Barth with anger before he punched him and slammed him into the wall of the jail. "How dare you!" Jack said.

"Ow!" Barth groaned as he slid to the porch floor.

Jack pulled Barth up to his feet and pinned him to the building wall, "You will never get anywhere near Elizabeth ever again. Do you understand me? It would be over my dead body." Jack said as he grabbed Barth, opened the door and ushered him inside.

Constable Moore sat at the typewriter completing prisoner reports. "Angus Barth is here." Jack announced. "I'm going to send a telegram to Calgary to let them know he's on the next stagecoach. Smith, I need you to go inform Inspector Avery." Jack instructed.

"Out at the schoolhouse, huh? That's a surprise." Moore said dryly as he glanced at the two Mounties placed Barth in the cell.

"As a matter of fact I was, Moore. These two fine Mounties and I took care of things and returned order at the school. The children of this town and their teacher are thankful that they're safe now. I'm sure their parents will be happy to learn their children are safe now." Jack said.

Moore just looked at him blankly.

"The kids were so happy!" Constable Gannon said.

"Oh, they sure were!" Constable Smith nodded in agreement. "That felt good!"

Jack smiled at them both and nodded in agreement as he thought about how happy Elizabeth was.

Moore stiffened and sat a little straighter in his seat.

"So, add three more criminals to go be on that stagecoach at 3:00." Jack said with finality.

"Constable Thornton, we're going to head to the café to grab lunch and then move out to the row houses, ok?" Constable Gannon inquired.

"Of course, thank you." Jack said as they saluted each other. "Remain vigilant! We still have more gang members to catch."

The men nodded and left.

Jack looked at Moore, "It's apparent that you don't like how I'm handling things Moore, you can certainly request a transfer or I can dismiss you." Jack said confidently.

Moore inhaled deeply, "Actually, I'm one step ahead of you. I've already sent word to Lethbridge to see if they still need help."

"I know they do because I have to send these men back there as soon as the gang is in custody." Jack said. "Do you want to go? I can make it an order as the acting Constable and send you out the day after tomorrow. We should hopefully have everyone rounded-up by then."

Moore rolled his eyes, "I think it would be best." Moore said not looking at Jack. He stood up, grabbed his hat and turned to Jack. "I'm going now. There's no point in waiting."

Jack had a look of shock, "Wait! There's paperwork to be completed." he said as he gestured to the desk "I need you to at least stay another night or two to help with our efforts here!" Jack said. He couldn't believe this Mountie was ready to leave them high and dry.

"Sorry." Moore said as he stormed out of the jail leaving Jack with a great deal of leftover work to do.

"Well now that's too bad, Thornton!" Barth said from his cell.

Jack ran his hand through his hair, "Be quiet!" he said. He let out a sigh and went to the mercantile to send his telegrams.

Gowen was curious as to where his workers were when they didn't return from lunch. He sent a Pinkerton Officer to look for them, knowing Barth was probably at the schoolhouse attempting to win Elizabeth Thatcher over. Gowen didn't know anything about Barth other than he liked to talk a lot and was a good workers. Gowen became aware of Barth interest in Elizabeth when he overheard some of the miners warning Barth that she was already in a courtship. Gowen noted that Barth appeared even more enthusiastic at pursuing her as a result of the miners' pessimism. "Oh you just wait." Barth told them. Gowen appreciated his tenacity and called him into the office.

Gowen wanted to get back at Jack for starting the investigation with Abigail but how do you get back at a lawman? Gowen saw Jack and Elizabeth walking together the other day and it dawned on him; the best way to get back at Jack would be through his heart. Gowen encouraged Barth to continue his pursuit of Miss Thatcher by paying him to do so. Gowen didn't realize that he was in fact the fool because Barth had no intention of giving up on her. When he wanted something he got it, one way or another.

"Mr. Gowen…" Pinkerton Roberts said as he entered the office. "Mr. Barth, Phillips and Monroe were taken into custody for harassing Miss Thatcher and the school children. They're being sent out to Calgary on the 3:00 stagecoach with some other criminals."

Gowen inhaled deeply, "That's a shame. We had a little deal." Gowen said. He stood and removed a picture from the wall which revealed a safe. He opened it and removed money, "I want you to follow that stagecoach and get Barth back here. Pay the driver off and keep some for yourself. Keep quiet about this."

Pinkerton Roberts nodded.

Jack was pleased that Barth and his fellow gang members had left on the stagecoach. "Nine gang members down and about seven to go!" Jack said to a fellow Mountie. Jack sighed, he had to go return to the jail to complete paperwork since Moore left.

He noted the children passing through town with their mothers and knew school was out. He was happy and relieved that Elizabeth wouldn't be one of Barth victims that he just had to go see her. He mounted his horse and rode out to the school as quickly as he could to walk Elizabeth home. He came upon Constable Nelson heading toward the school as well.

"Where are you going, Nelson?" Jack asked as he rode along side of him.

"Oh, Constable Thornton! I was just going to see if Miss Thatcher wanted me to walk her home, considering I began to walk her this morning. I didn't know if you had the time." Nelson said.

"If I don't have time, I make the time for her. Thank you!" Jack said annoyed. He felt like Nelson was ready to replace him every chance he had.

"Um…ok." Nelson said as turned to walk away.

Jack walked into the schoolhouse and couldn't help but smile at Elizabeth's concentration as she read and chewed her lips. "How was the rest of your day, Miss Thatcher?"

Elizabeth's face lit up with a dazzling smile, "Hi! It was wonderful thanks to you and the Mounties!" Elizabeth said as she put her book down and walked over to him. "Thank you!" Elizabeth said as she took hold of his hand and kissed his cheek.

Jack put his arms around her and pulled her to him, "You're welcome." He said as they both leaned forward and their lips met for a sweet kiss.

"The children were so happy. I think they all want to be Mounties when they grow up." Elizabeth said as she gently stroked the back of his neck.

"That's great!" Jack said with a smile.

Elizabeth stepped out of his embrace to retrieve her shawl. "Have you heard? The mothers are planning a thank you gathering for the Mounties. They know that your efforts are not done yet but they want to serve food and have music and dancing. It sounds like a lovely way to show the town's appreciation after everything that's happened here." Elizabeth said with enthusiasm as she walked back over to him. She suddenly looked down and continued, "Do you think you will be able to dance and enjoy the evening or…will you have to be on duty like the night of the miners' dance?" Elizabeth asked as she slowly looked into his eyes.

"I should be able to enjoy my evening with all of these Mounties in town." Jack said as he reached out to touch her cheek, "You were so beautiful that night, at the dance. I wanted to dance with you so badly but Hamilton had you all night." Jack said.

Elizabeth moved her hands up chest and around his neck again, "I was hoping you would ask to cut in all night." Elizabeth said softly.

"You were angry with me." Jack said softly as he traced circles on her back.

"Well you said that Mounties and marriage don't go together so I assumed you didn't want to be anything more than friends. You kept telling me we were friends." Elizabeth smiled as she poked him in the chest with her finger. "What's a girl to think when a man acts like that?" Elizabeth let out a small giggle.

"You're right, I'm sorry." Jack said looking in her eyes before suddenly turning a little shy, "Would you wear that dress again?" Jack asked with a look of hope.

Elizabeth laughed a little, "Well, actually I'm going to have to because the hem needs to be fixed on my other fancy dress." Referring to the dress she wore on their first date. "I'm still not the best at sewing." Elizabeth said with a look of embarrassment.

"You just need to keep practicing. I look forward to seeing you in that dress again." Jack said as he looked at her with love in his eyes and kissed her hand.

Elizabeth felt herself blush and swoon. She smiled and looked away briefly to recover. "Good, it's all I have for the occasion." She laughed slightly.

Jack cleared his throat, "May I walk you home?" Jack asked in a low voice as he extended his arm to her.

Sometimes his voice and just him, made her tingle all over. "Yes! May I show you my appreciation for your recess rescue today? I could cook you a meal? I've been working hard on it. Perhaps 6:00?" Elizabeth asked as they exited the schoolhouse.

"I'd love that." Jack said with a smile. The paperwork will get done he thought.

"Oh, I forgot…" Jack said handing her a telegram. "I was at the mercantile and Mr. Yost said you had a telegram."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she opened to read it. "Oh, my father is on his way back here from Cape Fullerton." Elizabeth said. "I hope the gang is gone by the time he gets here. I'm not sure how he would react." She said with concern.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Recap: Jack and his fellow Mounties caught Barth and shipped him out on a stagecoach to Calgary for trial. Gowen had a little deal with Barth to get back at Jack for starting the trial. He paid off Pinkerton Roberts to retrieve Barth and bring him back to town. Jack had his hands full with extra paperwork and less help now that Constable Moore decided to leave town early. Jack is still feeling jealous whenever Constable Nelson (innocently) seems to take his place with Elizabeth (like being assigned to watch over her and Abigail at the café, attempting to walk Elizabeth to and from school). Elizabeth told Jack the mothers are planning a gathering with food and dance to thank the Mounties. She was excited to hear that Jack would be able to enjoy his evening with her and he asked her to wear the white dress she wore before. Elizabeth received word that her father would be returning from Cape Fullerton soon.

_**As our fellow Heartie Angel said; "It can't always be wine and roses." **_

**Episode 23**

Jack felt his anxiety creep up on him at the notion that he would have to interact with Mr. Thatcher soon. Jack had not interacted with William Thatcher since they met him at their home in Toronto. While Jack received a warm welcome from Mr. and Mrs. Thatcher, it was all before his dereliction of duty trial. Jack saw William at the trial supporting Elizabeth but feared there was a good chance that William would not see him as an appropriate suitor for Elizabeth due to his jail time and trial. Jack wondered what William thought of him and knew that the Thatchers wanted Elizabeth to be with a wealthy suitor. That was their prime reason for attempting to arrange a marriage with Elizabeth and Clayton Lowne. Would Mr. Thatcher's presence cause issues for him and Elizabeth?

"Did your father say when he would be here?" Jack asked nervously.

"No." Elizabeth responded faintly thinking about his arrival in the midst of all that had been going on as a result of the gang.

"What are you worried about exactly?" Jack inquired.

"It's just...my father finally sees Coal Valley as my home now. I don't want him to be concerned and have to convince him of everything all over again." Elizabeth said as she looked off into the distance. "He did enjoy his time here before he left though." She said as she readjusted her shawl.

Jack noted her concern and forgot about his own. He stepped close and put his arm around her, "Hey, it will be ok." He said as brushed her cheek with his thumb. "We're hoping to have everyone captured and shipped out as soon as possible. It will probably be all over by the time he arrives." Jack said as he looked into her eyes.

"I hope you're right." Elizabeth said as she hugged him tightly.

"You'll see, everything will be alright." Jack said as he kissed her temple and silently prayed everything would be.

They relinquished their hold on each other and smiled. They both leaned in to kiss for a moment before Jack extended his arm for Elizabeth to take. She happily took it and headed back to the café. As they walked up to the café, Bill Avery stepped out.

"Hello there, Elizabeth!" Bill said. "Jack, I'm so pleased that Barth is out of here. I think he was apprehended just in time, nice work!" He said with a smile.

"Yes, it's quite a relief! I'm glad you had the evidence that will lock him up, hopefully for life." Jack said.

"Absolutely! We still have the rest of his posse to catch so, I'll see you for the briefing at 5:00. See you then!" Bill said before he walked away.

"Hi Constable, Miss Thatcher!" Constable Nelson said as walked by on his way to the mercantile.

"Hi there!" Elizabeth replied in kind as he passed by. "He's such a nice man." She said innocently as she watched him walk away.

Jack looked over and inhaled deeply. He didn't want to feel jealous but he did. "Yeah, yeah." Jack said sounding annoyed. His annoyance surprised Elizabeth.

"What's wrong? Lately you seem annoyed at times and make comments." Elizabeth said with concern.

"Nothing...it's nothing." Jack said quickly. He did not want to admit he was jealous; he didn't think Elizabeth would understand.

"Nothing? Obviously it's something!" Elizabeth said surprised by his dismissal of the idea.

"I'm just tired, that's all. There's so much going on here in town. I'm sorry." He said with sincerity as he took her hand.

"Ok, well I promise not to let it be a late night then. See you at 6:00?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

"Yes." Jack said as he kissed her hand, "I'll see you then. I love you."

"I love you too!" Elizabeth smiled. She watched Jack walk away for a moment before to turned and stepped up to the café door just as Rosemary exited.

"Elizabeth." Rosemary said sternly.

"Rosemary." Elizabeth groaned and attempted to ignore her as she moved around her.

"Still second best to Jack's job?" Rosemary asked.

"No." Elizabeth said knowing all that transpired that day with the capture of Barth and their walks to and from school.

"Well it's only a matter of time before you will be!" Rosemary said confidently.

"Well Jack is a Mountie and as the lawman of this town, that's how it should be." Elizabeth said trying to fend Rosemary off.

"Right, well I guess we already know where you stand with Jack. You are _only courting _after all_. _It's not like he's asked you to be his wife like he asked me." Rosemary said smugly.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide for a moment, that hurt. "I don't really think my relationship with Jack is any of your business." Elizabeth said with anger.

Rosemary rolled her eyes as she walked off the porch.

Elizabeth walked into the café and slammed the door. "Uh, that woman!"

"Let me guess…Rosemary?" Abigail said with a smile.

"Yes! Who else?" Elizabeth said as she sat heavily in a chair.

"Try not to let her get the best of you. You know she's doing it on purpose, especially after your little slip this morning when you said you wish she would leave town already." Abigail said trying to hide her smile.

"I know that but it doesn't make her comments any less hurtful." Elizabeth said.

"I understand but try to keep her motivation in mind." Abigail said as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, her motivation is Jack." Elizabeth said with frustration as she looked away and noted the time. "Abigail, I know I've been practicing but I want to cook a meal for Jack. He and his Mounties caught those men who have been bothering the children and I."

"That's great!" Abigail said enthusiastically.

"Yes, he's going to come at 6:00." Elizabeth said.

Abigail's eyes went wide, "Tonight? I'm going to be meeting Bill for supper at the saloon so I won't be here." Abigail said. "Do you think you're ready for that?" Abigail asked carefully.

"Well I have to try! You said yourself the only way I'll get better is if I keep trying." Elizabeth said with some distress in her tone.

"Yes, of course you're right!" Abigail said trying to recover. She sat down across from Elizabeth and placed her hand on hers, "What do you want to make?"

Pinkerton Roberts slowed his horse as he trailed the stagecoach that carried criminals including, Angus Barth. He watched as they slowed and hung back as he waited for the right time. He practiced the story that Gowen gave him to use over in his mind. He saw the stagecoach stop and saw the Mountie and driver talking to the right of the rig. Pinkerton Roberts knew the time had come and closed in.

"Excuse me, gentlemen." Pinkerton Roberts called to the men.

The driver and Mountie turned their attention to the man who approached them. The Mountie moved his hand over his gun just in case but relaxed a bit when he saw the Pinkerton's uniform.

"A Pinkerton out here? What can we do for you, sir?" The Mountie asked.

"I have orders from Constable Jack Thornton of Coal Valley to return Angus Barth to town for trial. They will be conducting his trial in town after all. I have his bail money here." Roberts said handing the money off to driver.

"That's strange, do you have written word from Constable Thornton?" The Mountie asked.

"No, he didn't have time with all the crime in town. He and his Mounties have their hands full which is why he asked me to help him." Pinkerton Roberts said.

The Mountie looked at Roberts strangely, "I thought I heard the Pinkertons were not at liberty to help with the efforts of the Mounties in Coal Valley."

Pinkerton Roberts could feel his heart accelerate with anxiety. "No, no, we are able to help now. Look, I'm just following orders." Roberts said holding his hands up. "You have the bail money and I have a timeline I have to keep or Thornton will be looking for me and Barth. So may I have Mr. Barth? I'm lucky I have a full moon to see as it's getting dark here."

"Ok" The Mountie said with a sigh. He moved to open the door and pulled Barth from the stagecoach. He removed his cuffs and Pinkerton Roberts placed his own on Barth. "Thank you, gentlemen. Let's go Barth!" Pinkerton Roberts said.

Back in town, Jack received word from Constable Burke, an undercover Mountie posing as a miner, that he overheard a plan to rob two row houses early that evening. The plan was to happen during dinner so that the families were preoccupied and unsuspecting what would befall them. Jack and Constable Gannon rode out immediately to make their presence known. They saw three of the gang members talking just to the left of the row houses. Upon seeing Jack and Gannon, the men attempted to scatter. These men were so focused on getting away from the Mounties in red serge that they were shocked and surprised by the undercover Mounties waiting in the backyards of the homes. The men were captured shortly afterward. As soon as this was complete, Dewitt Graves reported a robbery at Mary Dunbar's home. Jack headed over immediately to get information while his Mounties continued to wait and watch for any more gang trouble.

Elizabeth was waiting for Jack for the last three hours. The clock struck 9:00 and she heard a knock on the door.

"Jack?' Elizabeth said as she rushed to open the door. "Oh, Constable Nelson." She said disappointedly.

"Ma'am" Constable Nelson said as he walked in and removed his hat. He was scheduled to get to the café at 9:00 just as he had the night before. Constable Nelson noticed Elizabeth's dress, the low candles that were about to go out and the food on the table. "You're expecting company, Miss Thatcher? I can come back if you like."

"No, I guess I'm not after all." Elizabeth said sadly looking at the table. "Have you seen Constable Thornton?"

"No ma'am, not since earlier this evening. I was patrolling on the street and the mercantile before I came here." Nelson said.

"I see." Elizabeth said softly. "I'm going to clean the table off and head upstairs so that you can get your rest." She said as she moved toward the candlelit table.

Nelson's stomach rumbled. "It's too bad, it looks delicious."

"I don't know, I was waiting to eat. It's cold now anyway." Elizabeth said absently.

"Are you going to throw it away?" Constable Nelson asked.

"Yes." she said knowing her biscuits were rocks anyway.

"May I? I haven't eaten since this morning, ma'am." Nelson asked rubbing his empty stomach.

"If you don't mind that it's cold." Elizabeth said.

"I don't mind, ma'am!" Nelson said.

"Ok, I hope it's good. I'm still sort of…learning." Elizabeth said hesitantly.

"I'm sure it's better than a traditional Mountie meal over a campfire. Thank you! I promise I'll clean up." Nelson said enthusiastically as he moved to the table.

"Ok, good night." Elizabeth said as she walked over to make sure the door was locked. She turned around to walk away but heard a knock. "Elizabeth!" She heard Jack say as he knocked again.

She rushed to the door and opened it. "Jack! Are you ok? I've been waiting for you. I didn't know if something happened to you." Elizabeth said worriedly as she stepped back to let him in.

"I'm sorry, I…" Jack walked in exhausted from the evening's events and saw Constable Nelson at their candlelit table. He felt his jealousy spring up at the sight of Nelson, another man, at Elizabeth's table. She even joked about cooking for him the other night. Jack stared at Nelson, his eyes were smoldering. He felt as though Nelson took his place _again_ and he didn't like it. It appeared as though Elizabeth and Nelson were enjoying the meal that as supposed to be for him.

Nelson felt uneasy under Jack's scrutiny, "Constable." Nelson said as he put his fork down, and suddenly felt awkward. He knew they were courting and realized this may not look so good.

"It looks like I've intruded." Jack said in annoyance. He allowed his jealousy, exhaustion and his own guilt at being late, get the best of him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Elizabeth asked in surprise and confusion.

Nelson stood, "Uh…I'll give you privacy." he said and walked out the café door. Nelson was glad for the distraction because he had to spit his food out. The chicken Elizabeth cooked was definitely not cooked through all the way.

"What is that supposed to mean, Jack?" Elizabeth asked again.

"It just looks as though you'd prefer his company to mine." Jack said.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, "What? I've been waiting for you since 6:00! Constable Nelson just came by five minutes ago for the evening and he's hungry. I worked very hard on that meal for you! I'm glad someone is able to eat it considering its cold." Elizabeth said as she folded her arms in annoyance.

"I was out catching criminals! What am I supposed to do tell the bad guys and the other Mounties that I have a date?" Jack asked matching her annoyance. Jack felt bad that she worked hard and he was late, tired and jealous to boot. He quickly realized he made a mistake, "Look, I'm sorry. I'm exhausted and I didn't mean…"

"Save yourself now and just stop!" Elizabeth said, hurt and angry. She thought about her conversations with Rosemary today. "You're a Mountie and I know I will always be second to your job. I understand and I'm ok with that because I know your job is important. However, when you come to my home, three hours late and insult me by making an insinuation about me and an innocent man, I have nothing to say except _good night_!" She said as she opened the door.

Jack stared in disbelief for a brief moment because his head was spinning. How did things get so out of control? "I'm sorry." He said as he walked out. The sound of Elizabeth closing and locking the door practically echoed within Jack's being. "Damn it!" Jack said as he ran his hands through his hair. He was annoyed with himself and the whole situation. He stepped off the porch but turned around and walked back up to the door of the café.

"I'm sorry, Constable Nelson." He faintly heard Elizabeth say from inside. Jack turned back around and stormed down the street to the jail.

"I'm not so hungry after all ma'am." Nelson said. "I'm tired."

"The food was bad?" Elizabeth said nervously.

"Um…no. Ok yes, the chicken wasn't cooked ma'am and I can't get the spoon out of the mashed potatoes because they've turned solid." Nelson said feeling bad.

"That figures. Good night." Elizabeth said with a sigh. She turned and made her way upstairs.

Elizabeth slowly walked into her room and sat at her vanity. She looked at her reflection in the mirror for a moment before she began to remove bobby pins from her hair. She was so hopeful for the evening when she put the pins in, excited to be with Jack. "Why did he act like that?" Elizabeth asked her reflection. She suddenly stood and grabbed her journal to write:

_'I had an argument with Jack tonight. I didn't want to argue with him but he made me angry. Why did he act like that? He was such a jerk! Why would he insinuate that I prefer Constable Nelson's company to his? That's the furthest thing from the truth, I'm in love with him! Doesn't he trust me? I worked so hard to follow Abigail's directions. I could have sworn that chicken was done and the potatoes were creamy the last time I checked, ok they were a lumpy. Oh, who am I kidding? My biscuits were rocks! It really is for the best that Jack didn't eat my meal. Rosemary was right; I was second to his job tonight. I understand he has to keep the town safe, it does not bother me but what if Rosemary is right about other things like us only courting. Jack has never said anything to me about marriage. Would he want me to be his wife? I've had lessons for awhile and I still can't cook or even sew! What kind of wife would I make?"_ Elizabeth wrote. She glanced at the drawing of her and Jack. She felt her lip quiver as her emotions got the best of her. She closed her journal, put her face in her hands and began to cry.

**Fear not,** **love never fails! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

_***Hearties, I hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. I'm so thankful for this great show that sparked my creativity as well as all of you! Thank you for reading and reviewing._

Recap: After a night of catching bad guys, feeling exhausted and a few days of being jealous of Constable Nelson being there for Elizabeth, Jack's jealousy got the best of him. Jack is angry at himself for it. Elizabeth is angry at him for insinuating that she enjoyed Nelson's company to his after she worked hard on a meal that was meant for Jack. Elizabeth has been left to feel unsure of herself as a result of talking with Rosemary. Gowen sent Pinkerton Roberts to bail Barth from the stagecoach to Calgary.

**_Love Never Fails_**

**Episode 24**

Pinkerton Roberts and Barth returned to town under the cloak of night. He had to be careful of the Mounties around town. He was thankful they were not around the mine and Gowen's quarters since the Pinkertons had that area covered. It was around 3:00 in the morning when Roberts brought Barth to Gowen's quarters. A Pinkerton stood outside his door acting as a guard.

"Roberts, why do you have Mr. Barth? I heard he was arrested and shipped out of town." The Pinkerton officer said with a look of confusion.

"Well Gowen wanted him back." Roberts said. "Let him know I'm here, please."

"Ok…sure thing." The Pinkerton said with a look of suspicion before he walked in to retrieve Gowen.

Gowen emerged in his robe, "Thank you gentlemen. We will only be a few minutes." Gowen said as he gestured for Barth to follow him into the room.

"Thanks a lot for bailing me out Mr. Gowen." Barth said enthusiastically.

Gowen closed the door, "Yes well, I did only because we had a deal in regards to your pursuit of Miss Thatcher." Gowen said. "I've paid you so you need to either reimburse me or continue with your pursuit. I'm sure the more you sweet talk her she will come around." Gowen said hoping Barth's pursuit would at least give Jack some competition or aggravation. He had no idea of Barth's criminal background.

"Oh, I was planning to continue anyway. I want Miss Thatcher all the more now! She has a spark about her and I find her challenging. I love a challenge! The chase is all the more exciting and enticing when a woman isn't interested." Barth said rubbing his hands together.

Gowen was surprised by Barth's enthusiasm and looked at him strangely. "Well you're only here in my eyes because I paid you. I expect you to hold up your end of the deal which was to pursue her to annoy the man she's courting. If you decide not to, I'll expect my payment back." Gowen said. "Did I hear correctly that you were arrested for harassing her and the children today?"

"I wasn't harassing anybody! Jack Thornton got in on my time with Miss Thatcher. I think he's courting her. He's an old cellmate of mine and…"

"Wait! Thornton is your old cellmate?" Gowen said incredulously.

"Yes, in Winnipeg when he was in for dereliction of duty. I hear he got off." Barth said dismissing the fact.

Gowen was shocked, "Really…that's interesting." He said as he pondered it for a moment. "Well considering today's events, you'll have to hide out and pursue her when you can. I've arranged for you to stay locally. I'm also going to need you back in the mine. You're a good worker." Gowen said handing Barth a key. "Feel free to utilize Pinkerton Roberts if you need him to…assist your efforts."

Barth smiled has he took the key from Gowen.

Later that morning, Constables Nelson and Gannon stood on the porch of the saloon. They watched over the people as they moved about on the street to begin their day.

Jack mounted his horse and rode past the men.

"Morning!" Gannon said to Jack as he rode by.

"Constables." Jack said sternly without looking at them.

"That's weird! Thornton is always so friendly." Constable Gannon said to Nelson.

"Sorry that was more because of me. I'm not his favorite." Nelson said as he looked away.

Gannon looked at him strangely, "Why?"

Rosemary exited the saloon and had to stop to readjust her shoe for a moment.

"I went to my post at the café last night and Miss Thatcher was waiting for Thornton." Nelson began.

Rosemary's ears perked up at that.

"She cooked a meal and looked delicious but Thornton was late so it had gone cold. She was going to throw it away. I was so hungry that I asked if I could have a bite and boy was I sorry…it was terrible! I never knew a woman that couldn't cook! I grew up with 5 sisters and my mother who were constantly cooking." Nelson said.

Rosemary smiled.

"Not every woman is a good cook, Nelson. It's a good thing they teach us Mounties to cook." Constable Gannon said. "I'm lucky to be staying with the Montgomery family. Mrs. Montgomery is a great cook!"

"Well anyway, Thornton came by and saw me at their candlelit table and got the wrong idea." Nelson said nervously.

Gannon's eyes brows shot up, "Oh boy!" he said in surprise.

"Yeah." Nelson said as he looked away and saw Rosemary.

Rosemary sprang into action with a smile, "Oh, good morning gentleman! Thank you for keeping our town safe. I hear there will be a dance in your honor tomorrow night. I do hope to entertain you along with the other musicians. I want to show my appreciation for your hard work and dedication."

"Thank you, ma'am." Nelson and Gannon said.

Rosemary headed down the street to meet with Mrs. Ramsey and some of the mothers to plan for the dance. The wheels in her mind were turning over all she overheard.

The stagecoach rolled into town at 12:00 on the dot. William Thatcher stepped out and inhaled the coal dust. "Hmm…just like I remember." he said to himself with a small smile. It truly was a special little town.

"Ok sir, the next stage out will be tomorrow at 3:00. Enjoy your stay." The stagecoach driver said.

"Thank you, I know I will." He said as he tipped the driver, grabbed his bag and walked to the café.

William was surprised at the sight of more than one Mountie on the street. He was curious to know if Jack had returned.

"Good afternoon, Mrs. Stanton!" William said with warmth in his voice.

"William! How wonderful to see you've made it back safely. You must be exhausted." Abigail said. She was hopeful that his return would cheer Elizabeth up after her argument with Jack last night. "Can I get you something to eat?" She inquired.

"I'm fine, thank you. Where's my girl?" William inquired as he looked around.

"She's upstairs working on lesson plans. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to see you!" Abigail said.

"Good! I'm going to head up and say hello. Has Jack made it back to town?" William asked.

"Yes, he has but I haven't seen him today. He…must be busy." Abigail said knowing that was true but she knew Jack was also likely keeping his distance after his argument with Elizabeth.

"Well I'm glad to hear he made it back. I'd still like to talk to him. I want to get to know him as a man, as my daughter's suitor, not just the hero my Julie gushed about for months." William said.

Abigail bit her lip. She almost mentioned Jack and Elizabeth's argument but figured she would allow Elizabeth to explain things to her father. Elizabeth went back and forth all morning from being sad to angry and back again. She only nodded and William turned and headed upstairs.

"Beth my dear? Permission to come in?" William called.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth said as she ran to the doorway. "I'm so happy to see you!" she said hugging her father.

"And I, you!" William said.

"Tell me all about your trip." Elizabeth said as she pulled her father to her bed to sit.

They spent an hour telling each other about their last few weeks. Elizabeth carefully explained that Jack and his fellow Mounties had caught the majority of the gang members. She was happy that William seemed thrilled at the notion that the crime was swept up so quickly. William decided it was time to head over to the saloon to get settled. "I'd like to meet with Jack and talk to him, man to man. Please let him know when you see him."

"Um, well…I don't know when I'll see him next. We had an argument last night." Elizabeth said as she glanced at her father and then away. "We're angry at each other."

"All couples have arguments, Elizabeth. I'm going to talk to him." William said firmly.

"But it's not necessary, it's not like he's asked for my hand..." Elizabeth said a bit sadly.

"I have a feeling someday he will and I'd like to get to know him while I'm here." William said.

"You don't know that. Who's to say that he'd even want to…" Elizabeth said as she began to pace. "Besides he acted like such a jerk last night."

"Hmm…must have been quite an argument." William said with concern. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Elizabeth inhaled deeply and folded her arms. "No."

William sighed, "Ok, well you know where to find me if you change your mind." He said before he turned to walk out of the room.

Jack was doing his rounds on the outskirts of town. He did his best to keep busy all day but he kept thinking about Elizabeth. He knew he should apologize to Constable Nelson but frankly he didn't want to right now. Jack was angry at himself and a bit embarrassed for allowing his jealousy to get the best of him. He knew Elizabeth was not interested in Nelson, it was that he kept feeling like Nelson took his place on a number of occasions. He wanted to be the man at her table, eating her meal, walking her to and from school and to protect her. Jack sighed, he wondered what Elizabeth was doing right now. He hoped to get to talk to her and explain his actions. He mounted his horse and headed back to town.

Elizabeth had stepped out of a row house after a group tutoring session. She was glad the sun was beginning to set; it gave her a good excuse to leave. Cat, Florence and Carla began to discuss what they were making for the dance and festivities they planned to thank the Mounties tomorrow night. Elizabeth recalled the embarrassment of the Miner's Games baking auction and didn't want to be asked to make something again.

A chill went through Elizabeth as she walked along. She saw Mr. and Mrs. Miller on their porch talking. "Good evening!" Elizabeth said as she passed by.

"Good evening, Miss Thatcher!" Laurel said.

"Nice evening for a walk, look at the red and orange in sky…it's beautiful." Adam said. "You better step lively if you're heading back to the café before dark in case there's still some riff-raff. I can walk you back, ma'am."

"No, I'm fine. There are Mounties all over town and Jack said there were only 3-4 left." Elizabeth said.

"A few left of what?" Jack said as he rode upon them. He nodded and smiled at the group before him.

Elizabeth straightened up and fixed her books. "Constable." She said not looking at him.

Laurel and Adam noticed the tension. Laurel decided to jump in to answer, "3-4 gang member left, Constable."

"There are only two left now and we're expecting to get them tonight." Jack said looking at them but he stole glances at Elizabeth.

"Well I just stopped by to say hello. Have a good night." Elizabeth said before she glanced at Jack and walked away.

"Miss Thatcher, I can escort you back. It's getting dark quickly." Jack said hoping she'd let him.

"No thank you, Constable." Elizabeth said as she walked faster.

Jack watcher her walk away with concern on his face.

"I better go check on the girls." Laurel said as she entered the home.

"Women, you can't live with them and you can't life without them." Adam said trying to lighten the obvious mood.

"I'm not exactly innocent." He said as he looked back down the path where Elizabeth went.

"Good luck catching your bad guys…and your love." Adam said with sad smile as he entered the house.

Jack pursed his lips and nodded. He knew his Mounties were still undercover in the area. He was concerned for Elizabeth walking through the woods in the dim twilight and immediately rode after her.

Elizabeth was spooked and jumped at the sound of branches breaking in the woods. She suddenly wished Jack did walk her back. Relief flooded her as she heard the distinct noise of a horse coming up behind her and she saw the silhouette of his Mountie hat. She continued walking as he got closer.

"Elizabeth I know you don't want me to walk you but it's almost dark and there are still some gang members in town, not to mention animals out here." Jack said as he dismounted his horse.

"Fine, I'm almost to the café." Elizabeth said still angry at him for making that insinuation about her and Nelson. Jack still showed that he loved her though and her heart softened. "Thank you." She said as she glanced over her shoulder at him.

"You're welcome." Jack said as he followed behind her. "I hear your father made it back to town." Jack said hoping to break the ice a little more.

"Yes, he wants to talk to you before he leaves." She said as they rounded the corner and the café came into sight.

"Why does he want to talk to me?" Jack asked nervously.

"He wants to get to know you." Elizabeth said as she looked down, "He thinks you're going to ask for my hand someday. Don't worry, I told him we're _only courting_." Elizabeth said as she looked at him over her shoulder. She gasped when she looked forward again almost collided with Pinkerton Roberts. "Oh my goodness!"

"Hey, careful!" Jack said to Roberts.

"Uh…sorry. I was lost in thought." Roberts said looking at Jack and Elizabeth with surprise. He tried to recover quickly. "So are the Pinkertons welcome at the dance tomorrow night? We'd like to show our appreciation for the Mounties."

"I guess so." Elizabeth said.

Jack was surprised by the question and still annoyed that Gowen didn't allow the Pinkertons to help. "Perhaps your appreciation would have been more clear and obvious if you were able to help our efforts to rid the town of the gang."

"Yes well, orders are orders…you now that." Roberts said. "See you tomorrow night." He said as he tipped his hat at Elizabeth.

Roberts walked away quickly as did Elizabeth. "Thank you, Jack. Good night." She said as she went inside the café. She stood with her hand on the door and placed her forehead against it. She hated to feel this way; a mix of emotions.

Jack took his horse to the livery. He took his saddle bag off and pulled out a sketch pad. As he pulled it out, a small satchel fell to the ground. He picked it up and remembered that he placed Elizabeth's earrings and ring that he retrieved from the train robber in it. He brought the items to the jail and sat down at his desk. He placed her opal ring on his pinky and recalled doing that on the train ride to Winnipeg. He noted that the ring fit just to the beginning of his fingernail; that was good to know when he bought her an engagement ring. Jack sighed as pulled the ring off and placed it back in the satchel. He needed to clear his mind for a few minutes. Jack reached for his pencil and opened his pad to the next clean page. He was surprised to see a note:

**_Remember, love never fails._**

**_~Lewis_**

Jack smiled slightly, stood and walked to the window. He saw Mr. Thatcher heading into the saloon and decided to take the bull by the horns. Jack walked into the saloon and waved to Mr. Thatcher who was seated at a table near the wood-burning stove. Mr. Thatcher nodded and gestured for Jack to join him.

**I think you will all enjoy Jack's talk with Mr. Thatcher. Stay tuned!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

I hope you enjoy this one.

Love Never Fails

**Episode 25**

Jack walked toward Mr. Thatcher with a feeling of determination. Finding Lewis' note in his sketchpad reminded Jack of the speech his friend gave him when they went their separate ways.

_'__Love never fails Jack, as long as you don't allow it to. Sometimes you have to fight for it!' Lewis said._

Jack was nervous but determined to face Mr. Thatcher. He wanted Elizabeth and he was willing to do whatever he had to do to win the man over and then he'd try again with Elizabeth. "Mr. Thatcher" Jack said as he extended his hand. "I hear you wanted to speak with me, sir."

"Yes Jack, it's good to see that you've made it back here." William said shaking his hand. "Can I buy you a drink?" William asked.

"No, I don't drink but thank you." Jack said. "Tom, I'll just have some water, please." Jack called to the barkeep before he sat down.

William nodded, "Very well, I wanted to talk with you about Beth and your courtship." William said directly, the businessman and father suddenly appeared before Jack.

Jack swallowed hard, "Ok." He said. He felt his mouth dry up and was thankful that Tom placed a glass of water in front of him.

"It's quite apparent to me that you care deeply for my Beth. I witnessed your trial and heard about your adventurous journey to Toronto. I also saw how you protected her during that shoot out in front of the court house. I'm also well aware of how you rescued my daughters after they were taken by those bank robbers." William said. "She loves you, Jack. As her father, I need to know what your intentions are with my daughter." William asked. "Do you plan to ask for her hand? I know you've been engaged before. Do you take marriage seriously? My daughter is not just another notch on your bedpost."

Jack was shocked. "Whoa, wait a minute!" Jack said as he held his hand up. "I respect and love your daughter, Mr. Thatcher. I take offense that you would suggest that I would treat Elizabeth like some…some…"

"Object?" William asked.

"Yes!" Jack said with his brow furrowed. "I was engaged once but I've never felt for anyone the way I feel about Elizabeth. I'm sorry, I know when you assigned me here to look after her that you didn't expect this. I did my best to look after her for you and keep her safe...and I fell in love with her along the way." Jack admitted.

William was happily surprised by Jack's conviction; it was just what he was hoping for. He wanted to hear from Jack and see his good character for himself.

Jack looked down at the table, "I…I didn't realize I had fallen in love. I mean…I knew I had feelings for her…strong feelings. The kicker is I wasn't even happy here! I was supposed to go to Cape Fullerton until you requested my presence here. I had requested and waited for that transfer and it finally came but I was so torn. Elizabeth encouraged me to follow my dream and that she didn't want to hold me back. I think that made me fall in love with her even more." Jack said as he glanced up at William.

"Go on." William encouraged.

Jack inhaled deeply and continued thinking he made it this far might as well, "I left and it was so hard to be away from her. I knew how dangerous the Tolliver Gang was and the moment I learned they were in town; all I could think about was getting to Elizabeth to protect her. I turned around immediately and rode all day and all night to get here…my poor horse was beat." Jack said with a small slight smile.

William smiled slightly as well. He was captivated and found himself leaning forward as he listened. "So what happened next?"

"When I got to town, Elizabeth and Julie were already gone. My mind raced with where they could be? How could I save them? Are they hurt? They took them to a cabin and held them hostage. I had peeked in the window and saw them tied up." Jack stopped talking for a moment and looked away.

William felt the fear and concern for his daughters at hearing their experience. He saw the same fear and concern reflected in Jack's eyes. William had his confirmation. He knew without a shadow of doubt that Jack truly was in love Elizabeth. William touched Jack's shoulder, "Hey, you saved them in a very ingenious way." William said.

Jack was suddenly snapped back to the present moment. "Yeah but I would have been here if I didn't take that transfer. I didn't want to go but Elizabeth encouraged me, so I convinced myself. Elizabeth and Julie would have never been taken in the first place if I were here."

"You don't know that." William said.

"I just…" Jack stopped himself.

"What Jack? Get it out of your system. What?" William encouraged him.

"I don't know what I'd do if anything ever happened to Elizabeth." Jack said before he looked William square in the eye. "She's _everything _to me, Mr. Thatcher. I love her more than anything."

William sat frozen for a moment before a big grin spread across his face. "I'm so glad to hear that, Jack! What more could a father ask for than a good, honorable man who's so in love with his daughter that he does everything in his power to serve and protect her." William raised his glass, "To serving and protecting!"

Jack sat a little shocked at William's enthusiasm but smiled and raised his glass of water.

"There's just one thing I'm confused about." William said as he placed his glass down.

"What's that?" Jack asked a bit nervously.

"I didn't have you stationed here." William said.

"You didn't? I was told a powerful man requested a Mountie to be stationed here. I assumed it was you." Jack said.

"I'm hardly a powerful man. I like to think I am when I'm at the head of my dinner table." William smiled and then gasped, "I know who did!"

"Who?" Jack asked.

"It must have been God!" William said lifting his glass to Jack again.

Jack smiled "I'll drink to that!" he said before the men shared a small laugh. Jack turned serious again as he noted William's fancy cufflinks and gold watch. Jack thought about the Thatchers' desire to have a wealthy suitor for Elizabeth.

"Mr. Thatcher, I appreciate your approval. It means a great deal to me but I'm well aware that you and your wife want Elizabeth to have a suitor who is wealthy. I know you want a suitor that can give her the lifestyle that you gave her." Jack said feeling tense.

William held his finger up to stop Jack, "Now, now, that was my wife who wanted that! I kicked and screamed the whole way. The Lownes were our friends and we revisited an old idea of the past to set Clayton and Elizabeth. I know my Beth, and I knew she wouldn't go for it. She has her own hopes and dreams and does not…easily bend." William said carefully.

Jack smiled, "She's stubborn." slipped out.

"She takes after me!" William said pointedly.

Jack's eyes went wide for a moment at the fact that he could have offended him, "Strong willed." He recovered.

William smiled, "No, she's stubborn!"

Jack smiled with relief. "Well I'm just as stubborn sometimes."

"We had no idea that you and Elizabeth were courting, Jack. Julie said you two were in love but Julie enjoys her…stories."

"But a Mountie salary is modest means at best." Jack said wanting to make sure he was clear.

"So? You're not a bum Jack, you're a Mountie! You're an exceptional Mountie at that!" William said as he leaned back and folded his arms. "Why from what I hear they're going to be training men in your likeness."

"Oh you heard about that?" Jack said feeling a bit self-conscious about it.

"Yes, you can train a lot of Mounties with $10,000!" William said.

Jack's head shot up at that number. "How did you know that's how much was donated? They didn't publish that in the newspaper. I only know the amount from Commissioner O'Keefe's telegram."

The corner of William's mouth turned up into a smile, "You wouldn't accept our gesture of appreciation, Jack. What's a man to do?"

Jack stared in shocked. "Mr. Thatcher….that's quite…quite a gesture." Jack realized that he really did have William's approval.

"Canada needs more men like you, the whole world does!" William said.

"Thank you but I didn't want to accept anything." Jack said. "I prefer to stand on my own two feet as a man. I would never ride on anyone's coat tails."

William sat up straighter, "I understand, Jack. I respect that which is why I figured since you wouldn't accept the money that I'd make that donation in your name. Elizabeth doesn't even know."

Jack nodded.

William looked at Jack for a moment, "Jack…I hope you and Elizabeth work things out and that you will call upon me soon to ask for her hand. You have proven yourself to be the finest suitor. I'll be waiting."

Jack was surprised but knew what he wanted, "Mr. Thatcher, may I have Elizabeth's hand in marriage?"

William beamed, "Yes, you may!" he said shaking Jack's hand vigorously. "Of course I wouldn't be a proper father if I didn't tell you that if you ever hurt my Beth, I'll have your head for it! Got it?" William said seriously and with force.

"Yes, sir!" Jack said as he sat up straight. "I'll do my best to make her happy, sir…happy, healthy and safe. Of course I'm not going to ask her for a while. I need to get back in her good graces and finish courting her. You asked what my intentions are when we sat down so I figured I'd go ahead and ask."

"I'm glad you did and I'll keep this between us until you ask her. I'm looking forward to more testosterone in the family. To live with four women was…exhausting at times. I hear you've landed yourself in the doghouse so-to-speak."

"Uh, yeah." Jack admitted as he ran his fingers along the rim of the table. He wondered what Elizabeth told him.

William laughed, "Oh, it will be the first of many times you mess up Jack. The key is finding the woman you want to fight with and make up with. Relationships have highs and lows, peaks and valleys. I have inadvertently found myself in the doghouse more times than I care to admit over the last 34 years of marriage. The key is to love and forgive…well that and think before you speak!" William said.

Jack nodded, "Yeah." The men laughed.

"Well sir, I need to head out. We have two criminals left in town and I need make sure my men get them. I want them out of here before the dance tomorrow night. The Mounties are needed in Lethbridge and need to head out soon." Jack said as he stood.

"Yes, I heard of the recovery efforts." William said as he stood as well.

"Thank you for everything you said. I'll keep all of it in mind." Jack said as he shook William's hand.

"No, no, thank _you_ _for everything_. You know, I wouldn't have been so welcoming to you if you had not already proven yourself." William said.

"I understand." Jack said thankful that this conversation went way better than he had ever anticipated. "I'm sure I'll see you around before you go."

William nodded, "Good luck!"

Jack walked to the livery and retrieved his horse to make his rounds. "Jack!" he heard William call. "Jack, I forgot to give you something!" William said as he rushed after Jack.

"Yes?" Jack said before he noticed a man looking into the back window of the blacksmith's barn.

William noticed Jack looking passed him and turned around. They witnessed the man climbing through the window. "Looks like you found one of your criminals."

"Yes! Excuse me!" Jack said as he tied his horse to a post and made his way toward the building.

"Wait! I can help you!" William said as he began to follow Jack.

Jack looked back at Mr. Thatcher. "No it's better if you stay here. I don't know what we're dealing with, you'll be safe here." Jack said. He couldn't help but note that this is exactly what Elizabeth had done in the past; apples do not fall far from trees.

"Nonsense! I was in the Royal Navy. I know how to use a service revolver and a rifle." William said as he pulled Jack's rifle off his horse.

Jack stared for a moment, "You're not going to take no for an answer are you?"

"No." William said.

"Ok but please, you have to listen to me!" Jack said wondering how he would explain this to Elizabeth especially if her father got hurt.

They moved in slowly and took in the perimeter of the building. Jack could hear the man moving things around inside. "Ok, I need you to cover me at the window." Jack whispered. "Please don't shoot unless I say so. If you have to shoot, aim low because we need to bring this man to justice. Let's not kill anyone tonight." Jack whispered.

William nodded and Jack moved to the doorway and positioned himself. "This is Constable Thornton, I saw you go in there. Come out with your hands up!" Jack commanded.

William noted the change in Jack's voice and felt pride that he was helping out. He steadied the gun through the window and waited.

"You're outnumbered come out or I'm coming in!" Jack commanded again.

The thief ran to the window and was shocked to see William there waiting with the gun pointed and ready. "Hold it right there!" William said.

Jack heard William and ran as fast as he could around the corner. "Let's go, out!" Jack said as he pulled the man by the collar out of the window. "Keep that hold steady, Mr. Thatcher."

Jack pulled the man to the ground but he began to squirm and tried to break away. "Stop fighting me!" Jack yelled. The man was running on adrenaline and punched Jack.

"Freeze or I'll shoot you!" William yelled.

Jack punched the man, rolled him over and cuffed him. "Thank you, Mr. Thatcher." Jack said between breaths.

William stood with the rifle still aimed, he didn't move for a moment.

"Are you all right?" Jack asked.

William finally moved the rifle down and looked at Jack. "Yes…I…I haven't felt a rush of adrenaline like that in years!" William laughed. "I feel fantastic! That was incredible, Jack!"

"You did a good job. Thank you." Jack said as he touched his lip which was bleeding a little from the scuffle. "I need to get this man to the jail."

"Yes of course, let's go!" William said.

William entered the café with a huge smile on his face.

"Where have you been? I was beginning to get worried!" Elizabeth said as she rushed to the door.

"I was out fighting crime with Jack!" William said as he rubbed his hands together.

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open in shock, "You what?"

"Yes, we had a nice talk and then we caught a bad guy." William said matter-of-factly.

"Well I'm glad you two had fun." Elizabeth said in mild annoyance as she folded her arms. She was still angry at Jack and was a little annoyed that William was so enthusiastic about him.

"Well it wasn't all fun and games, it was serious! Jack got hurt while he fought the man." William said on purpose.

Elizabeth immediately went from annoyed to worried, "Jack got hurt?" she said softly. "Is he all right? Where is he?" she spoke quickly with panic in her voice.

"He's at the jail." William said trying to sound innocent.

"Ok" Elizabeth said as she grabbed her shawl and quickly left.

William and Abigail shared a knowing smile.

Elizabeth rushed to the jail and walked inside to find Jack nursing his split lip and typing up a report.

"Jack! You're hurt, let me see!" Elizabeth said with concern as she moved toward him.

"Elizabeth!" Jack was surprised but happy at her actions considering he knew she was still angry at him. He removed the bloody cloth so she could see.

She got face to face with him to get a good look at his lip. "Oh! It's not a big cut but it's still bleeding." Elizabeth said as she dabbed it and gently rubbed his cheek. They looked into each other's eyes and felt that familiar draw. They began to close in on each other to kiss when the jailed criminal cleared his throat.

"Um…you need ice on that." She quickly walked to his icebox in the back room.

Jack stared at the criminal for breaking the moment. "What?" the criminal said.

Jack shook his head as the door opened and six Mounties walked in for their orders.

Elizabeth returned with the ice packed in the cloth. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Jack said sincerely with a small smile.

"You're welcome." She said as she returned the smile.

"Evening, sir, ma'am." Constable Nelson said trying to be cordial.

"Constable." Jack and Elizabeth said simultaneously as they both recalled why they were at odds and their smiles left their faces.

"Good evening." Elizabeth said and left promptly.

Jack sighed and hoped he could work things out with her tomorrow, especially before the dance.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 26**

Barth had been waiting outside of the café. He became angry when he saw Constable Nelson walk in with an overnight bag. He snuck over to a window and peered inside. He overheard them talking inside that it was the Mountie's last night sleeping there and that the rest of the Mounties would be leaving town soon. He knew it was only a matter of time. He didn't care what Gowen's plans were for him, Barth had his own plan. "Until tomorrow, Elizabeth." He said to himself.

The next morning Jack was tying his horse to a post at the jail. "Jack!" William called as he exited the saloon.

"Good morning!" Jack said shaking William's hand.

"I'm considering staying in town to be one of your deputies!" William said with a smile as he set his suitcase down.

Jack smiled, "I could use a good man like you."

"I forgot to give you this." William said pulling Jack's service knife in its case from his coat pocket.

Jack was surprised to see that he had it.

"Elizabeth wanted me to travel with it. She showed me how to use it the way you taught her. She's quite scary with that thing!" William said.

Jack let out a small laugh, "Yes, she is!"

"Perhaps you should keep it with you since you're still traveling. Mail it to me when you get to Toronto." Jack said handing it back to him.

"That's not necessary; I picked one up for myself while in Cape Fullerton." William said.

"Give it back to Elizabeth then, you never know." Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok. Please keep in touch, Jack. I'd love to hear of your adventures but I will certainly be anxiously waiting to hear wedding bells." William said as he slapped Jack's arm.

Jack nodded but felt a little unsure of himself, "Well I was kind of a jerk about things so here's to hoping she will forgive me. Who am I kidding? I'm hoping she will say yes when the time comes...IF the time comes."

"Not if, WHEN the time comes! Don't give up!" William said pointing at Jack. "I'm heading over to the café now before we go to Sunday services. I'll put in a good word for you." William said with a wink.

Sunday services ended and the congregation dispersed. Elizabeth and William found themselves looking for Jack but he was not present. People were excited that all of the gang members had been caught, removed from town and looking forward to the dance that evening.

"It's certainly time to celebrate!" Carla said.

"Yes, indeed!" said Cat.

"Well I for one am not looking forward to this dance. It means the end of the extra security we've had here in town with all of the Mounties present." Florence said.

"Perhaps you have grown fond of having a man around the home again or, just Constable Burke?" Cat boldly asked.

Elizabeth, Abigail and Carla immediately looked at Florence for her reaction and they were not disappointed. Florence flashed a shade of red before she recovered quickly, "Constable Burke has been nothing but professional."

"Uh-huh!" Cat said with a smile, she did not believe her.

"Excuse me, I have to get home and make my famous chocolate cake and sweet ice tea for this evening!" Florence said looking quite flustered.

"That reminds me, I better get going too. I have a few extra things to get at the mercantile for tonight." Abigail said.

"Mmm…I'm sorry I will miss this dance. It sounds as though the Mounties will be well fed!" William said as he joined the group.

"Abigail, I know you'll be busy with the café. I'll be happy to go to the mercantile for you." Elizabeth offered.

"Great, I'll make a list." Abigail said. "Let's head back."

After lunch, Elizabeth made her way to the mercantile. She pulled out the list and began to put items in her basket. She didn't notice Rosemary and Dottie were in the back of the store until she rounded a shelf.

"Oh hello, Miss Thatcher!" Dottie greeted her.

"Hello, Mrs. Ramsey…Rosemary." Elizabeth said flatly with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Jack saw Elizabeth enter the mercantile and hoped he would be able to apologize before the dance. He walked in and greeted Ned at the counter but quickly turned his attention to the women present.

Rosemary looked Elizabeth over on purpose, "Did Abigail send you with a long list?" she asked noting that Elizabeth had already grabbed sugar and flour.

"Why do you ask about Abigail?" Elizabeth inquired unsure where this was going.

"Well from what I hear you can't cook, so obviously those items can't be for _you_!" Rosemary said sweetly with a smile.

Elizabeth was taken aback and wondered how she knew that.

Jack was shocked by Rosemary's audacity but was unsure what to say.

"It's a good thing you and our handsome constable are _only courting_. What kind of wife would you make? A man expects a wife to cook for him and take care of him. You're obviously not marriage material." Rosemary said condescendingly.

Dottie simply held her hand to her chest and looked at Elizabeth with pity.

Elizabeth stood in shock and embarrassment. "Excuse me, I forgot something at the café." Elizabeth turned to walk away and stopped in her tracks when she saw Jack at the counter. She tried to recover quickly but could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. "I'll come back later." She said leaving the basket on the counter and quickly walked passed Jack to leave.

"Elizabeth…" Jack began but she walked out. "You have some nerve saying that Rosie considering _you_ cannot cook!" Jack said with anger.

Rosemary blushed with embarrassment and didn't make eye contact with Dottie who stared at her.

Dottie cleared her throat, "My goodness...if that's not the pot calling the kettle black, I don't know what is!" Dottie said pointedly.

Rosemary was rendered speechless.

Jack rushed to catch up to Elizabeth, "Elizabeth, wait!" But she kept walking.

"Elizabeth!" Jack said as he walked next to her but she didn't acknowledge him. "Hey!" Jack said as he touched her arm and stopped her.

"What?" Elizabeth looked away in an attempt to hide her tears but Jack saw them anyway.

"Don't listen to her, Rosemary is a terrible cook!" Jack said.

"It doesn't matter!" Elizabeth said clearly upset. "I've been taking lessons and I'm not getting much better! I still can't sew _well_ but I am making a little progress with that. Rosemary is right; I'm…I'm just not marriage material." Elizabeth said stepping away from him.

"That's not true!" Jack exclaimed as he stepped in front of her to stop her.

Elizabeth glanced around the street, "Yes it is, Jack." Elizabeth said sadly allowing Rosemary and her insecurities to get the best of her. "We may love each other but where is this courtship even going? You were angry that I shared a meal with Constable Nelson. C_learly you don't even trust me_!" Elizabeth said with hurt in her eyes.

"I trust _you_!" Jack interjected.

"Constable!" Mayor Ramsey called in a hurry. "Constable!"

Jack stared at the mayor, "Why now?" Jack said.

"Constable! I need to talk to you!" Mayor Ramsey said out of breath.

Jack returned his attention back to Elizabeth just in time to see her close the door of the café. Jack stood in disbelief for a moment and tried to regain his composure before he turned to the mayor.

"What is it?" Jack asked more forcefully than he intended. He glanced again at the door of the café.

"It's the dance! The whole town is abuzz over it and I want to make sure that we have reason to celebrate. Have you caught everyone, correct?" Mr. Ramsey inquired.

"Yes!" Jack said clearly annoyed that Ramsey interrupted his conversation with Elizabeth over this.

"Very good!" Mayor Ramsey exclaimed.

"Is that all you wanted? I thought you had an emergency the way you ran over here." Jack fumed.

"Well…yes." The mayor said, he was rather clueless.

"Then please excuse me!" Jack said as he walked away in anger.

The 3:00 stagecoach pulled up as Elizabeth and William stood in the street to say goodbye. "Please let me know when you get home, ok?" Elizabeth said as she hugged her father.

"Of course, my dear. I'm going to miss you, Beth. Please keep me informed of things here in town. I look forward to your letters. I almost forgot to tell you, your mother's last telegram stated that Julie is planning another trip here." William said.

"Oh, I hope it's soon!" Elizabeth said with a smile.

William thought about his conversations with Jack and his smile grew even wider.

"What is that smile for?" Elizabeth asked suspiciously.

William pursed his lips, "I hope that you'll make amends with Jack soon. He's such a good man. I can't think of a better suitor for you. Everyone makes mistakes, Elizabeth...including you." William said.

Elizabeth looked down, "Well of course I do! I just...don't know if we're going to work out after all."

"Nonsense!" William said knowing she was upset earlier. "You two get in your own way and you need to stop it! You told me yourself that Rosemary was dramatic, you let her get to you. Life is short and before you know it, you will be as old as me. What do you want for your life, Beth? Stop wasting precious time!" William said.

Elizabeth nodded, "You're right! I always feel better after I talk to you." Elizabeth said.

"Then listen to me! Goodbye, I love you." William said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you too!" Elizabeth said as she kissed his cheek. She waved until the stagecoach was out of sight.

Elizabeth walked back inside the café. "I don't think I'm going to go to the dance tonight, Abigail. The day has been draining to say the least."

"Oh come on, it will be good for you to do something to take your mind off of things." Abigail said.

Elizabeth looked away, she wasn't so sure about that but she felt a little better about things after talking to her father. She went upstairs to her room and touched the fabric of her beautiful white dress she intended to wear. Elizabeth recalled that Jack had asked her to wear it because he thought she looked beautiful in it. She had to wear it because her other dress had to be hemmed. She sighed as she moved to write in her journal.

The saloon was decorated simply with flowers on each table. There was a great spread of food and a number of Mounties admired a large sign that Elizabeth's students made that read, "Thank you, Mounties!"

Elizabeth made her way into the saloon with Abigail and was immediately greeted by some of her older students.

"Hi, Miss Thatcher!" James said.

"Our sign looks great, doesn't it?" Gabe asked.

"Yes it does, Gabe!" Elizabeth said suddenly feeling quite pleased that she came after all. She noticed Gabe look over at Rachel nervously. "Have you been practicing?" she asked.

"Yes but…" Gabe said nervously.

"Why don't we practice one more time to warm up?" Elizabeth said as she put her hands up to dance.

Gabe smiled, "Please!" as he joined her and they began to dance.

Jack entered the dance and immediately searched Elizabeth out. He saw her dancing with Gabe and she took his breath away. She was a vision and his heart beat wildly. He was thankful that his only obstacle tonight was himself, not Billy.

Elizabeth and Gabe stopped dancing and began to clap for the small band along with the rest of the room.

Cat called for everyone's attention, "Thank you everyone for coming but thank you especially to the Mounties. If it wasn't for you all, our little town would still be full of crime and mischief. You've restored our security and we cannot thank you enough. Constable Thornton, we are so happy you are back, as well as, Inspector Avery. Please enjoy the evening, everyone!"

The crowd applauded and people began to move. "Hi, Elizabeth." Jack said cautiously.

"Hi, Jack." Elizabeth said softly as she looked into his eyes. She recalled her father's words to stop wasting precious time. She wasn't angry anymore but sad. She had to try!

"You look even more beautiful than I remembered." Jack said taking her in as he stepped closer to her.

Elizabeth felt herself swoon as she took a breath, "Thank you."

"Sir, ma'am," Constable Nelson said as he passed by.

"Nelson…" Jack said. "I'm sorry about..."

"No need to apologize. I totally understand." Nelson said.

Constable Gannon walked over, "Constable Thornton! I just want to thank you for everything while I've been here. It's been great working under you." Gannon said as he shook Jack's hand.

Pinkerton Roberts walked over to Elizabeth and tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me Miss Thatcher, may I have this dance?"

"Well I…" Elizabeth said as she looked at Jack. She was hoping to dance with him but he was busy talking.

"Oh come on, it will be the highlight of my night to dance with such a lovely lady as you." Pinkerton Roberts said. "You've already danced with that young man, why not me?"

"I guess so…" Elizabeth said as she felt herself being pulled away. She looked back at Jack as he made eye contact with her.

Jack watched Pinkerton Roberts guiding Elizabeth to dance and he immediately walked away from his conversation. "Excuse me, may I cut in?" Jack asked.

"Yes, please!" Elizabeth said.

"Um…ok." Pinkerton Roberts said as he slowly let go of Elizabeth and walked away.

Jack watched him walk away but quickly turned all of his attention to Elizabeth. "I know you're upset with me and you have every right to be but, I'm not going to let go of you until you hear me out. Ok?" Jack asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"It doesn't sound like I have much of a choice." Elizabeth said with a small smile. She rather liked the idea that he wouldn't let her go but she was still upset over everything that happened the last few days.

"Good. I'm sorry I was jealous and acted like a jerk." Jack said. "I didn't mean to allow my jealousy to get the best of me but it did."

"Why were you jealous, Jack? I love you and I've told you that you're the only man I want to be with. Do you really think that I want to be with Constable Nelson? I don't! Don't you trust me?" Elizabeth said with a wounded look.

"Of course I trust you! I told you I was jealous." Jack said as his voice rose slightly louder. A couple next to them overheard and looked at them.

Elizabeth and Jack both noticed their inquisitive looks, "Perhaps we should curb this conversation until later." Jack suggested.

"All right but please, I want to talk to you." Elizabeth said with disappointment.

Jack nodded, "Me too!"

"Excuse me, Constable. Ned is looking for you!" Tom said. "He says he has an important telegram for you."

Jack looked at Elizabeth, "I'll be right back." he said as he ran his hands down her arms.

"Ok." Elizabeth said before she headed to the table where Abigail, Cat and Florence stood.

"Excuse me Abigail, may I have this dance?" Bill asked as he extended his hand.

"I'd like that." Abigail said as she took his hand and followed him to the dance floor.

Jack walked over to Ned who handed him a telegram from Calgary. Jack stood in shock as he read the telegram from a judge in Calgary. The judge wanted to know why Jack had bailed Angus Barth from the stagecoach and brought him back to Coal Valley for trial. His mind began to race. Was Barth here in town? Jack glanced around the room to see who he could get to help him look for the criminal. He asked Bill and a few Mounties to join him outside of the saloon. Jack and Bill agreed to make shifts so that the Mounties could take turns to look for him and enjoy the dance in their honor. They were both concerned for where Barth could be, he was a dangerous man.

A little while later, a few of the mothers had escorted the children home. Pinkerton Roberts took note that Elizabeth was nearby and walked to the beverage table. He noted the punchbowls, one had punch, the other had ice tea. Roberts received instructions from Barth and he battled with his conscious to go through with his deed. He figured that he would just hurry up and get it over with. Barth offered him money and he could really use it right now. He looked around and noticed everyone seemed occupied. Pinkerton Roberts poured a glass of ice tea, removed a small vial from his pocket and kept his hand low as he tapped some white powder into the beverage. He heard voices come up behind him and became nervous. The vial and its contents slipped into the bowl. Roberts stared wide eyed at the bowl as Rosemary and two miners walked up to the table. "Uh…allow me to pour." He said nervously.

"Oh thank you, kind sir!" Rosemary said pleasantly. "I'm going to amaze you with my singing talent in a few minutes. I do take requests, you know!" She said with a wink.

Pinkerton Roberts nodded and offered them their cups as he attempted to scoop the vial out. He was thankful they had walked away when he finally saw it in the ladle and grabbed it. He attempted to dry it off but it slipped from his fingers and rolled under the bar. He couldn't find it anywhere and decided to move on. Roberts grabbed two full glasses of ice tea and walked over to Elizabeth.

"Excuse me Miss Thatcher, I'm sure you could use a drink to wash that cookie down." Pinkerton Roberts said.

"Oh, thank you." Elizabeth said with surprise as she took the glass.

"To the Mounties! Cheers!" Roberts said in a toast. He watched as Elizabeth brought the glass to her lips. "Drink up!" Pinkerton Roberts said as he tipped the glass to ensure that she drank it all.

"Mmm!" She mumbled as he tipped it up while she drank it. She took the glass away from her lips, "I can drink it myself, thank you!" Elizabeth said in a bit annoyed and gave Roberts a questioning look. "That ice tea tasted strange." Elizabeth said looking at the glass.

"Well it shouldn't, I made it! Same recipe I always use!" Florence said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok." Elizabeth said hoping Florence wasn't offended.

About an hour later, Jack and Bill stood outside the saloon doors and could tell the dance was still in full swing. They had just finished doing a round to search for Barth's whereabouts.

"Jack, who's to say that Barth is even in town, he was caught here. He typically moves on pretty quickly. I bet he's long gone." Bill said.

"I'm not taking any chances! I want to get back to Elizabeth; he was especially interested in her." Jack said his worry evident on his face.

Bill nodded, "Of course."

They walked back in and found everyone still enjoying the dance. Jack noted that Rosemary was singing off key and found that odd.

Bill scrunched his face, "Is she drunk?" Bill asked.

Jack looked at Rosemary, he didn't think she would get drunk and perform. Bill and Jack then noticed a few people who seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot more than others. A few miners danced and acted erratically while three Mounties were laughing uncontrollably at each other.

"Constables!" Jack yelled. "You know better than to be drinking in uniform."

"We've been drinking ice tea all night!" One of the Mounties said.

Jack looked at them confused.

"Abigail, I'm not feeling so well." Elizabeth said as she almost fell over.

"Elizabeth, are you drunk?" Abigail asked as she grabbed her friend.

"No, I don't think so. Is that what's wrong with me?" Elizabeth asked. "I think…I think I need to go home."

"I think that will be best but I can't take you right now, I have to clean up." Abigail said as she helped Elizabeth sit down.

"I want Jack." Elizabeth said sadly as she slumped over in the chair.

Abigail looked over and saw that Jack and Bill had returned. "Oh, I see him! I'll be right back. Don't get up!"

Abigail rushed over, "Jack! Elizabeth is not feeling well…it's as if she's drunk!"

Jack's eyebrows shot up in surprise, "Elizabeth is drunk?"

"She's acting like it! She's asking for you." Abigail said with concern.

"Where is she?" Jack asked with concern.

"She's sitting right over there..." Abigail said as she pointed to an empty chair.

They both noticed Pinkerton Roberts assisting Elizabeth out of the saloon.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

***If you need a recap:** Rosemary embarrassed and upset Elizabeth in front of Jack, Ned and Mrs. Ramsey by commenting on the fact that she is a bad cook and therefore not marriage material. Jack tried to console her but Elizabeth questioned where their relationship was going considering she thought Jack didn't trust her. William encouraged Jack and Elizabeth to make amends before he left stating that life was short and to stop wasting valuable precious time. This softened Jack and Elizabeth's hearts and they attempted to resolve their issues at the dance but Jack received a telegram. The telegram inquired why Jack had bailed Barth out and returned him to town. Jack was shocked and surprised because he didn't; Gowen and Pinkerton Roberts did. Jack, Bill and some Mounties searched for Barth but came up empty handed. Meanwhile Pinkerton Roberts was paid off by Barth to sprinkle a vial of powder into Elizabeth's drink and bring her to him. He accidently dropped the vial into the ice tea contaminating everyone that drank it. Jack and Bill returned to the dance to find Rosemary, a few miners and three Mounties inebriated after drinking the ice tea. Elizabeth was feeling the effects too and told Abigail that she wanted Jack. Abigail ran to get him right away and they watched Pinkerton Roberts escort Elizabeth out of the saloon.

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 27**

Pinkerton Roberts guided a somewhat inebriated Elizabeth out of the saloon. "Yes, I'll take you to Constable Thornton. I saw him go this way." Roberts said coaxing her along as he held her up to walk. Barth was waiting for Roberts to deliver Elizabeth to him.

Jack rushed out of the saloon after Roberts and Elizabeth. He ran off the saloon porch and approached them. "Hey! Roberts! Elizabeth!" Jack called.

"Oh, there you are Jack! You came back!" Elizabeth said jovially as she took a step toward him. Roberts held her waist a little tighter to stop her and Jack noticed.

"Uh, she's not feeling well. I'm just escorting her home, Constable." Pinkerton Roberts said with a smile.

"I'll take her home, thank you." Jack said as he stepped toward her. Jack didn't know Roberts because he was relatively new to town.

"It's no problem, really!" Roberts said in a panic.

Jack eyed the man suspiciously, "Why would _you_ escort the woman _I'm_ courting, home?" Jack asked in full Mountie mode as he stood close to Roberts.

"I…I didn't know you were courting." Roberts said. He was surprised and was suddenly afraid.

Jack stared at Roberts, "Let go." Jack demanded. He reached for Elizabeth, "Come with me, Elizabeth." Jack said more gently.

Elizabeth stumbled but Jack caught her. "Oh!" She said and hugged Jack.

Jack held her tightly against him. "Good night, Roberts." Jack said with force to dismiss the man.

Roberts looked worried, "Just wanted to make sure she got home ok because she's not well. Glad she's in good hands. Good night!" Roberts said. "Damn it!" he said under his breath as he walked the other direction.

Jack watched Roberts walk away for moment before his attention to pulled immediately to Elizabeth.

"Jack, sometimes you can really act like such a bear, you know that? Did you know there are 8 species of bears? Of course there are subspecies…" Elizabeth said.

Jack looked at her oddly, "Elizabeth Thatcher, what have you been up to?" he asked as he touched her cheek. Jack was concerned because he had never seen her like this before. He knew she wasn't one to drink and Abigail was concerned too.

"Nothing, I was waiting for you. You said you would be right back, Consable." Elizabeth slurred her words.

"Consable? Oh boy!" Jack let out a small laugh and smiled at her.

"Jack, I'm so glad you're here. I don't like fighting with you, I'm sorry! I've missed you these last few days. I just want to hug you and kiss you." Elizabeth said as she leaned in close and kissed him.

Jack noticed that Elizabeth didn't have any alcohol on her breath. He had locked up a number of unruly drunk miners from time to time and could always smell it on their breath. "I'm sorry too. I don't like fighting with you either, Elizabeth." Jack said. "As much as I want you to keep doing that, I need to get you home. Come on and walk with me." Jack said as he held her against his side to support her as they walked.

"But Jack I've missed you!" Elizabeth began to protest.

"You can hug and kiss me all you want at the café, not in the middle of the street." Jack said as he looked around. Jack was not only concerned about Barth but Elizabeth's reputation. She was not in the best condition but then again a number of people at the saloon were in the same way. He was thankful that they were the only ones out in the street at this point.

"Jack, what's wrong with me? My head is spinning." Elizabeth asked as she touched her head.

"You're drunk!" Jack said as he smiled at her.

"What? I only drank ice tea." Elizabeth said in confusion.

Jack's smile quickly faded, "You drank ice tea? The Mounties inside said they did too." Jack said with a look of concern.

A look strange look came over Elizabeth, "Jack, I need to lie down." Elizabeth said as she began to slide down his side.

"Whoa! Not here Elizabeth, you're going to ruin your pretty dress." Jack said as he scooped her up and carried her.

Elizabeth put her arms around Jack's neck, "I wore my pretty dress again. You said you liked it."

"You look so beautiful in it." Jack said as he looked into her eyes.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said as she touched his cheek. "You always look so handsome."

Jack smiled.

A dog could be heard barking in the distance, "Jack, do you know the story of Jezebel from the bible? She was eaten by dogs." Elizabeth said.

Jack couldn't help but laugh in amusement, "Really? I didn't know that!" They reached the café and he put her down to unlock the door. He pulled keys for the buildings from his pocket while Elizabeth noticed the horse and wagon across the way from the café.

"I bet you didn't know the pony express doesn't use any ponies, they only use horses." Elizabeth said.

Jack laughed as he pulled her inside the café.

"Don't laugh Jack, its true!" Elizabeth said adamantly.

"You are so entertaining like this! It's funny that you're teaching even when you're drunk." Jack said with a smile as he put his arm around her.

"I'm not as think as you drunk I am!" Elizabeth said as she pushed away from him in annoyance and folded her arms.

Jack laughed again, "Now wait a minute…you just told me before that you wanted to hug and kiss me!" he said with a smile.

"Oh no you don't!" Elizabeth said as she pointed her finger at him. "You think you can just flash those dimples and I'll fall in love with you. Well it's too late, I'm already in love with you...so ha!" she said as she turned and started to walk away but swayed.

Jack quickly grabbed her, "You need to sleep this off!" He said as he helped her up the stairs and to her bed. "Ok, you're not going to feel well in the morning, although your breath doesn't smell like alcohol." Jack said looking perplexed. "Where do you keep the aspirin?"

"It's in the tin box under the sink." Elizabeth said.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Jack said as he kissed her temple and went downstairs.

Pinkerton Roberts walked quickly to where he and Barth agreed to meet. "Where is Elizabeth?" Barth asked loudly.

"I had her but Constable Thornton took her home. Did you know they're courting? I didn't want anything to do with this to begin with and now that I know she's with a Mountie, forget it! You can do your own dirty work, Barth!" Roberts said as he held his hands up. "I'm done!"

"For crying out loud! If you want something done right, you have to do it yourself! Did you at least get the stuff in her?" Barth said as his eyes flashed in anger.

Roberts kept his head down as he nodded.

"Good!" Barth said as he walked toward town.

Jack returned a few minutes later with the aspirin and glass of water to find Elizabeth standing in her petticoat and corset. He stopped in his tracks and his mouth fell open, "Oh my gosh!" he said as he gazed at her revealing attire.

"What's wrong?" Elizabeth said as she looked down around on the floor expecting to see something.

"Nothing is _wrong_…" He stared for a moment before he snapped out of it. "What…what are you doing?"

"I have to get ready for bed." Elizabeth said matter-of-factly.

Jack did his best not to stare at her. "No, no, you have to go to bed now. Here, take these aspirin and drink this water so you'll feel a little better in the morning." He said as he quickly looked away.

She did as instructed but when she brought the cup to her lips, she stopped and looked at Jack. "I can drink it myself, thank you!"

Jack looked at her oddly as she drank it, "Of course you can. Why would you say that?"

"Pinkerton Roberts pushed my glass when I drank and I almost choked on it." Elizabeth said as she set the glass on her desk.

Jack looked at her with worry, "Wait, he gave you a drink?"

"Mrs. Blakely's ice tea…it tasted funny. It never tastes like that." Elizabeth said as she made a face.

"You're sure that's all you drank tonight?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded.

Jack's mind began to wonder why Roberts would do that. He noted Roberts tried to take Elizabeth home and attempted to dance with her at the beginning of the night. Why did he take such an interest in Elizabeth? Well he knew why he would take an interest, but it seemed so suspicious.

Elizabeth took a step forward and ran her hands up his chest, "Jack, we didn't get to dance for very long." Elizabeth said sadly as she leaned in and kissed him.

Jack swallowed hard as he was beginning to react to her kiss, touch and her revealing attire. "It's not right when you're like this, Elizabeth." Jack said reluctantly as he removed her hands from him and held them. "I'm sorry that duty called." He didn't want to tell her about Barth while she was in this state, he would tell her tomorrow. "I'll make it up to you, I promise. Come on, you need to get into bed and sleep this off." Jack encouraged her as he rushed her to the bed.

Elizabeth got into bed and Jack pulled the blanket over her. He was relieved that she was under the covers and no longer tempting.

"When am I going to feel better, Jack? I feel so weird." Elizabeth said as she touched her head.

Jack knelt down next to the bed and leaned on his forearms. He kissed her cheek, "You won't feel like this in the morning but you will have a headache." He said as he looked in her eyes.

"We didn't get to talk. I'm so sorry, Jack." Elizabeth said.

"I'm sorry too, Elizabeth but we can talk in the morning. I don't want to risk that you won't remember our conversation because chances are good that you won't." Jack said as he stroked her cheek.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Jack." Elizabeth said softly. "You're going to be a wonderful husband." She said.

Jack smiled, "Thank you."

Her smile faded, "It's too bad, isn't it?" Elizabeth said.

"What is?" Jack asked.

"That I would make a terrible wife." Elizabeth said before she looked away.

"No…" Jack said as he leaned even closer and placed his hand on her cheek. He turned her face to him, "That's not true, Elizabeth!"

"Yes it is." Elizabeth said as a tear slid from her eye.

"No see, I want to marry you. I want you to be my wife." Jack said hoping to convince her.

"You do? I can't cook or sew well but I'll keep practicing." Elizabeth said as took his hand and held it to her. Her eyes started to get heavy.

"I don't care, I can do those things. I want to marry you because of I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, not because of your skills. I know you're going to be a wonderful mother someday. I hope you will say yes when the time comes and I ask you." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled and closed her eyes, "Ok, I will..." She said and fell asleep.

Jack smiled and watched her for a moment. A look of worry came over his face as he pondered the tonight's events. Where was Barth? Where did the Calgary judge get the idea that he had bailed Barth out and would bring him back to town for trial? What was Pinkerton Roberts' background? Why was Roberts so interested in Elizabeth suddenly? Did he spike the drinks?

Jack went to get up but Elizabeth still held his forearm and hand to her. With Barth apparently on the loose, Jack didn't want to leave Elizabeth all alone in this state. He knew Abigail wasn't back yet so he figured he'd stay until she got back. Jack sat on the floor and leaned against the bed as he contemplated his next move.

Barth walked up to the café and peeked in through a few windows. He didn't see anyone on the main floor.

"They're not open!" A man called from behind.

Barth was startled. "Oh uh, thank you!" Barth said and stepped off the porch as if to go. He turned and crept up the balcony staircase and moved to the windows that were lit. He peered through the curtains and saw Jack on the floor next to Elizabeth's bed. "Thornton!" Barth said to himself softly. He was angry at the site of Jack knowing that his plan was now foiled.

Jack was dozing off and whipped his head up at the sound of his name.

Barth saw Jack wake up and quickly backed away from the window. He crept back down the steps as quickly as he could.

Jack sat up and listened for a moment but suddenly heard some townspeople talking in the street. He dismissed it, figured Abigail would be back any minute and moved to check on Elizabeth who was still asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

***Thank you for reading and reviewing Hearties! I hope you're still enjoying this story. You all seemed to enjoy "tipsey Elizabeth". Here's the morning after!***

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 28**

Elizabeth woke the next morning and was surprised to see a hand in front of her face. She moved back slightly and realized she was hugging an arm covered in red serge. She picked her head up and saw Jack's head resting on the mattress. 'What is he doing here?' she thought. "Jack?" she said softly.

She could hear faint snoring and couldn't help but smile, "Jack?" she moved to look at him. She watched him sleep for a moment and smiled to herself. 'He's so cute when he sleeps.' Elizabeth thought. 'Is this what it would be like if we were married?' Elizabeth thought. 'Oh stop that!' she chided herself.

She watched him again for a moment and smiled. She couldn't help but run her hand through his hair, "Jack, wake up." she said.

"Mmm, Elizabeth..." Jack whispered with a smile but remained asleep.

Elizabeth giggled, "Jack!" she said louder.

Jack shot up, "What? Are you ok?" he asked as scrambled onto his knees and reached for her.

"Yes, of course! What are you doing here snoring in my room?" Elizabeth said.

"Snoring? I wasn't snoring!" Jack said as he scrunched his face as he stretched and rubbed his neck.

Elizabeth laughed, "Oh, yes you were!"

Jack shot her a look, "Do you feel all right?" Jack asked.

"I feel ok. What are you doing here?" She said as she pulled the blanket back and gasped because she was in her petticoat and corset. "How did I…?"

"That was all you, I had nothing to do with that!" Jack said with his hands up.

She covered herself with her blanket, "You shouldn't be in here!" Elizabeth said suddenly feeling embarrassed.

Jack stood and turned around, "Well you took hold of my arm and wouldn't give it back. Relax, I didn't see anything!" Jack lied he didn't want to embarrass her. "I fell asleep here and I guess Abigail didn't wake me. What do you remember from last night?"

"It's fuzzy." She said as she looked at him. She thought it was funny to see Jack with his back to her and his hands up like one of his criminals. She smiled, "I remember dancing with you for a few minutes before you had to go." Elizabeth said.

Jack slowly put his hands down and turned his head to glance at her, "Ok, what else?"

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "I remember talking to the ladies, I danced with Tom and Bill." She looked around, saw her robe and put it on, "You can turn around now, Jack."

Jack did as instructed, "How about Pinkerton Roberts? Do you remember anything with him?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, "Just that he asked to dance with me but you cut in." She said as she smiled briefly but then turned serious. "Now that I think of it, he brought me a drink and sort of forced it on me. He really wanted me to drink it which was so odd." Elizabeth said with a look of concern.

"Anything else?" Jack asked.

"I remember that I suddenly had this weird feeling come over me, the room was spinning. I remember that we said we'd talk so I was waiting for you. Did you walk me home? I faintly remember you walking me home." Elizabeth said.

"Yes…you acted like you were drunk, Elizabeth. I've never seen you like that before and frankly, you had me worried. You were not the only one though; a few other people acted the same way." Jack said.

"Well, I didn't drink any alcohol!" Elizabeth said. "The ice tea tasted weird there must have been something in that." Elizabeth said.

"And Roberts wanted you to drink it." Jack said as he tightened his jaw for a moment, "I'm going to track him down this morning!"

"You think he did that?" Elizabeth said with disgust.

"I don't know but I'm going to get to the bottom of it." Jack said firmly.

Elizabeth looked at Jack, "So...you took care of me?"

"Of course, that's what you do for the one you love." Jack said.

"Thank you." She said as she took a step forward and touched his arm. "Jack, I'm sorry I was angry." Elizabeth said.

"No, I'm sorry for allowing my jealousy to get the best of me." Jack said.

"Why were you jealous? I only want to be with you. Don't you trust me?" Elizabeth asked with a look of worry and sadness.

"Of course I trust you, Elizabeth. It's just..." Jack said as he stepped away and tried to find the right words.

"What is it?" Elizabeth encouraged him. "I need to understand, Jack."

"Look, things were crazy here in town; I was so busy and I felt like every time I was supposed to be there for you, Nelson was. He stayed here at the café, he walked you to school, he even made it to dinner that night before me." Jack said. He walked back over to her and took her hands in his, "We were apart for so long before I came back to town. I want to be the one who protects you, the one who walks you to school, or anywhere for that matter. I certainly want to be the one you share a candlelit table with and cook for…even if it's bad!" He smiled at her.

Elizabeth gasped and hit his arm, "That's not funny!"

They held each other's gaze. They both took a step toward each other.

"I didn't want to feel that way, it just happened." Jack said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I understand, that's how I felt when you did the play with Rosemary before we left town." said Elizabeth.

Jack groaned, "I don't even want to think about that!" Jack said as he looked away.

"Neither do I." Elizabeth said with a smile.

"I had to pretend she was you." Jack said as he took a step closer.

"Well you don't have to now." Elizabeth said with a smile as she closed the distance between them. She ran her hands up Jack's chest to his collar and fastened a button. "So, you felt like Constable Nelson had taken your spot?" Elizabeth said softly as she looked into his eyes.

Jack nodded as he locked eyes with her.

"Jack…that's not even possible. I've told you that no one will ever take your place. No man holds a candle to you." Elizabeth said to reassure him. "Please believe me…I'm in love with you." she said softly as she touched his cheek and moved closer to his lips.

Jack looked from her eyes to her lips and back again. "I'm in love with you too, Elizabeth." Jack whispered.

They closed the distance between them and came together for a soft kiss but it quickly escalated as their pent up feelings from the last few days bubbled to the surface. After a few moments, Elizabeth put her hand between them and pushed back slightly.

Elizabeth blushed and smiled at him, she felt a little overwhelmed.

"Sorry." Jack said with a sheepish look.

"I got carried away too." Elizabeth said with a shy smile. She needed to change the subject and collect herself. Elizabeth walked to the window and moved the curtains back, "So…I acted like I was drunk last night? I hope I didn't make a fool of myself." Elizabeth said nervously.

"No…you were teaching me facts." Jack smiled.

Elizabeth looked at him suspiciously, "I was? Why do I have a feeling you enjoyed it?"

Jack tried to hide his smile, "You were quite amusing but I promise you that I was a perfect gentleman." Jack said seriously. "You on the other hand were quite…frisky!" Jack said with smile.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "I was? What did I do? Jack, tell me that's not true!"

Jack laughed, "I wish I could! Trust me….frisky!" Jack said as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Oh my goodness!" Elizabeth said quite flustered and pushed him, "Get out!" Elizabeth shooed him along.

Jack put his arms out to hug her, "Wait! You told me that you wanted to hug and kiss me." He knew she would get even more flustered and she did.

Elizabeth's eyes went wide, "Out!" she said as she chased Jack to the doorway.

Jack laughed as he descended the stairs.

A large smile spread a across Elizabeth's face. She was relived they had that situation behind them. Elizabeth looked at the clock and realized she needed to get ready for school.

The café was not open yet but Jack found Abigail in the kitchen preparing for the day. He realized this may not look so good, "Um…good morning Abigail." Jack said a bit shyly as he picked his hat up off the table.

"Oh, good morning Jack! How's Elizabeth feeling?" She inquired.

"Actually she seems just fine which makes me think, if it wasn't alcohol, what was it?" Jack said with concern.

Abigail nodded, "How are you feeling? I would imagine sleeping on the floor like that would give you a few aches and pains." Abigail said.

"Yes but I was happy to be there for Elizabeth." Jack said.

Abigail smiled and nodded as she placed the biscuits in the oven.

Jack took a step forward, "If you saw me like that, why didn't you wake me? I was waiting for you. I didn't want to leave Elizabeth in that condition." Jack said.

"I know." Abigail said as she began to roll more dough. "That's exactly why I didn't wake you." She said as he lip curled up on one side.

Jack looked at with a small smile of his own, "Come again?"

"I knew you wouldn't want to leave her in that condition, so I let you sleep. Besides, it was so sweet to see you two like that." Abigail said with a smile. "I'm glad you two made-up. Perhaps it's about time that you think about the future, Jack?"

Jack nodded, even Abigail was encouraging him.

"Well I'm glad you didn't think anything was inappropriate." Jack said.

"Jack, I trust you and I know that you're a gentleman. A lesser man would have taken advantage of her in that condition." Abigail said.

Jack inhaled deeply and turned quite serious at that notion. 'Is that what Roberts wanted to do?' Jack thought. "I agree with you, that's why Pinkerton Roberts' sudden interest in Elizabeth concerns me. She said he gave her a drink and she remembers he forced it on her. He also attempted to walk Elizabeth home and was reluctant to hand her over to me. If he did this to her…" Jack said as he looked away. Just the thought of it made him angry.

Abigail nodded, "I have to admit that he did pay her a lot of attention. Make sure you talk to Bill. He said Tom found something when he walked me home last night." Abigail said as she exited the room.

"I will." Jack said. He watched Abigail turn her sign to 'Open' and welcomed customers in.

Elizabeth came downstairs and looked at Jack. "I thought I chased you out, Constable." She said in mock annoyance. They both tried to hide their smiles as Abigail came back into the kitchen to get coffee.

"May I walk you to school?" Jack asked.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said.

"Good, I'll be back in an hour." Jack said as he kissed her hand and left.

Jack walked into the jail and was greeted by Bill and Constables Gannon, Smith and Burke.

"Jack! How is Elizabeth?" Bill inquired.

"She's fine actually. Elizabeth said she only remembers drinking some of Mrs. Blakely's ice tea and that Pinkerton Roberts forced on her." Jack said.

"Well, I stuck around and asked questions. Rosemary, three Mounties and several miners had one thing in common…they all drank Mrs. Blakely's ice tea." Bill said as he put on a glove and grabbed an item, "Tom was sweeping the floor and found this." He said holding up the vial.

Jack's eyes went wide. "Were you able to get any prints?"

"Yes, three partial. It must have been in some kind of liquid." Bill said.

"Do you think they were all drugged?" Jack asked.

"I have a drug test that I can do on the left over tea but I'd rather have residue. This is a serious act!" Bill said.

Jack contemplated that. "We need to send the remaining Mounties back to Lethbridge at 9:00. I hate to lose them while we're dealing with this situation along with Barth being on the loose and possibly back in town."

"I know but try to keep in mind that we don't have any evidence that Barth is even here in town. He moved on pretty quickly in the past but…you should know that drug use is in his repertoire on few victims." Bill said.

Jack looked distressed, "Mounties! I need you to do one more sweep of this town. I don't want any nook or cranny unchecked. We're looking for this man." Jack said holding up a wanted posted so that everyone could get a good look at him.

"Is that the man we picked up at the schoolhouse?" Constable Gannon inquired.

"If he's here, we'll find him!" Constable Burke said firmly.

Jack turned to Bill, "Can you speak to Mrs. Blakely?"

"I was planning on it. I assume you're going to go find Mr. Roberts?" Bill asked.

Jack nodded.

"Good luck with that. It seems like Gowen keeps a tight hold on those Pinkertons." Bill said.

"Oh, I'll find him." Jack said firmly. "But first I'm going to do a round with these men." Jack said as he turned to leave.

Out at the row houses, "Good morning, Mrs. Blakely! May I have a moment of your time?" Bill asked when she opened the door.

Florence looked at Bill with suspicion. She turned her nose up, "It's rather early, what on earth could you possibly need to speak with me about? I still need to get my children ready for school."

"I understand but I can ask you a few questions while you tend to your children." Bill assured her.

"Very well, make it snappy." Florence said as she moved back to the table to serve breakfast.

"What are your ingredients for your sweet ice tea?" Bill asked.

Florence spun around, her eyes wide. A number of people commented that it tasted strange last night and she was upset about that. "I used the very same ingredients I always use! It's an event favorite." A flustered Florence said. "I don't understand why you're asking."

"Because I'm asking for the recipe. What's in it?" Bill asked determinedly.

"6 bags of earl grey tea, water and a few teaspoons of sugar. Why do you want to know?" Florence asked.

"I need to know because a number of people became somewhat drunk last night after drinking your tea. I think someone spiked it." Bill said. He saw Florence's eyes bulge, "I know it wasn't you so relax! I do want to see your container of sugar please." Bill asked. He had to be sure it really was sugar and that she did not purchase a substance with the wrong label.

"Ok" she said as she retrieved it. "Here you go." She looked at him expectantly.

Bill pinched a bit and licked his fingers. "Very well." He said satisfied it was the real thing. "Did you see anyone by the drinks?"

"I can't say that I did and I pray whoever did that will be caught. I must get the children off to school. Good day, Mr. Avery." Florence said as she dismissed him.

Bill nodded and left.

Jack rode as fast as he could to the café. He jumped down and quickly tied his horse to a post. He saluted the Mounties who came up behind him. "Thank you for your service here men. I'll send a telegram that you're on your way. I wish you safe travel and thank you again." Jack said.

"Thank you, Thornton. It was a pleasure." Constable Gannon said before the men rode out.

Elizabeth opened the door of the café and smiled, "You're a little tardy, Mr. Thornton."

"Does that mean I have to stay after school with the teacher?" Jack said with a mischievous smile. "It's not much of a punishment."

Elizabeth laughed, and she adjusted the books in her arms. Jack extended his arm to her and she took it. "Have you learned anything about what happened last night?"

"I'm going to see Pinkerton Roberts when I'm done. The Mounties are leaving, we had to do another sweep of the town." Jack said suddenly a little nervous to tell her the news.

"Really, why? I thought you said everyone was caught." Elizabeth questioned.

"Well, it appears that Angus Barth has escaped." Jack said apprehensively.

Elizabeth tightened her hold on Jack's arm and stopped walking. "How do you know that?"

"I received a telegram, that's why I had to leave the dance. A judge was inquiring as to why I bailed him out and returned him to town for trial." Jack said.

"Bailed him out? Why would they say that? Do you think he's here?" She said looking around nervously.

"I don't know. He doesn't appear to be. The Mounties, Bill and I have checked all over town twice. We haven't come up with any evidence that he's here yet. Bill thinks that he has probably moved on and somehow my name got in the mix. Try not worry but it's better to be safe than sorry. Please don't walk alone, ok?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth nodded, "Ok."

Jack and Elizabeth continued to walk, "I was wondering what that telegram said that made you leave the dance." Elizabeth said as she looked at him. "I was disappointed you had to go."

"I'd like to make it up to you, perhaps tonight? Will you have dinner with me?" Jack asked.

"Ok, but _only if_ we can dance." Elizabeth joked as she unlocked the schoolhouse door.

"Deal." Jack said. He looked around before he moved in to kiss her but Elizabeth opened the door of the schoolhouse and backed in just out of reach. "Hey!" Jack laughed. "Come here."

Elizabeth laughed as Jack caught her. "Let me put my books down!" she said.

Jack took her books and dropped them on the desk next to them. Elizabeth watched him, "I was about to do that!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't wait." Jack said pulling her closer.

"I'm can't wait for tonight, Jack." She said as she leaned up to kiss him. They shared a few sweet kisses but heard the children and mothers coming.

"I hope you have a good day, Constable." Elizabeth said as she backed away.

"You too, Bella." Jack said as he turned and opened the door. Elizabeth followed him out and cleared her throat to get his attention. She smiled broadly as she took the sign off of the wall from the weekend and turned it over to, "Miss Thatcher's Schoolhouse". Jack returned her smile and tipped his hat in acknowledgment before he left.

Jack went immediately to mine to see if he could find Pinkerton Roberts. He wanted to speak with him and get to the bottom of his intentions with Elizabeth. He headed to Gowen's office when he didn't see the Pinkerton anywhere in sight.

Meanwhile in the office, "Where is Barth?" Gowen asked Pinkerton Roberts. "He was supposed to be here 20 minutes ago to start his shift."

Roberts looked at Gowen nervously, "You may have plans for him but it's clear he has his own plans. He certainly has plans for that lovely teacher."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gowen asked.

Jack walked up the steps but two Pinkertons stopped him from going further. "Can we help you, Constable?"

"Yes, I need to see Pinkerton Roberts, now!" Jack demanded.

Roberts and Gowen turned to look at the door upon hearing Jack's voice. "What does he want with you?" Gowen asked.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters within; all rights and much respect go to Crown Media, Hallmark, Ms. Oke, Mr. Bird, Mr. Landon, and the creators/writers/actors of "When Calls the Heart". You inspired me to write and I'm not a writer! Feel free to use my story on the show, I'd be honored!**

Recap: Jack and Elizabeth kissed and made up much to your heart's desire! Yay! Jack explained the things that transpired last night when Elizabeth and the others were inebriated. This is the day after and Jack is looking for Pinkerton Roberts.

**Love Never Fails**

**Episode 29**

"What does Constable Thornton want with _you_?" Gowen asked Pinkerton Roberts again.

Roberts battled with himself for a moment, "Barth paid me to slip something into Miss Thatcher's drink and bring her to him, but Thornton stopped me. He…uh, took her home in a bad condition." Roberts said as he stood and began to panic.

"You slipped something into her drink?" Gowen asked in disbelief.

"Well actually, it ended up in the whole beverage bowl." Roberts said as he paced. "This guy Barth is a sick man, Mr. Gowen! Do you know what you got us into? Why did you say I could help him?" Roberts asked.

Gowen squinted his eyes at the man, "Me? You're the one who took money and did that!" Gowen said with mild disgust. Gowen was surprised because he didn't know anything about Barth's background. He only wanted Barth to pursue Elizabeth to make Jack jealous as a way to get back at him for starting the investigation of the mine explosion. Gowen figured the best way to get at Jack would be through his heart. It was the only way he could get back at a lawman.

Jack was fuming outside, "Is Roberts in there with Gowen or not? You can't stop me from entering the office. As a Mountie, I have authority over you and you know it." Jack said.

Roberts and Gowen overheard Jack, "Please Mr. Gowen, let me go out the back door! It's the least you can do for getting me tangled in this web."

"The only person you have to blame is yourself for getting involved." Gowen said, clearly annoyed. "You can say no to Barth. He doesn't pay your bills, I do!"

Pinkerton Roberts realized he wasn't going to get anywhere with Gowen and made a run for the back door. He slammed the door shut just as Jack barged into Gowen's office.

"Mr. Gowen, where is Pinkerton Roberts?" Jack demanded.

"You just missed him." Gowen said as he pointed at the back door.

Jack ran to the door and went outside but didn't see Roberts anywhere. "Did he say where he was going?" Jack asked.

"You've got me! We just had a disagreement. Let me know if you find him." Gowen said. "If you'll excuse me, I have business to attend to." Gowen said dismissively.

Jack was not happy but went out the back door to see if he could track the man. Jack knew if Roberts wasn't working he would likely be at the Pinkertons' quarters.

Angus Barth made his way through the woods to the outskirts of town; in between Coal Valley and Langley. He entered the small rundown stable that he and his fellow gang members found when they were casing the area. It was covered by a few evergreen trees and brush so it wasn't very noticeable. He walked in and found the supplies that he left there last week. He opened a box which revealed a knife, newspaper clippings of his jail break in Winnepeg and some cash. He pulled out the money and counted it. He placed a map that he stole from Gowen's office inside. He knew he needed food to be packed as well and then of course he needed what he came back for. Barth looked to his right and saw the hat that he stole from Elizabeth that day at the schoolhouse. He wanted to keep it as a 'trophy' but it wasn't enough for him now, he wanted something else. "Hmm…" Barth said as he touched the flowers on the hat, "I wonder if she will be as soft as this silk flower." Barth said with a sinister smile on his face. He then took rope from the corner of the stall and set it up so that he could easily access it later. He pulled the horse he stole into the stall as well.

A chill ran down Elizabeth's spine and she shivered. She walked over to the wood-burning stove and added some more wood.

"Miss Thatcher, will Mountie Jack be visiting us today?" Gem asked with a smile.

"Perhaps." Elizabeth said, unsure where this was going.

"When are you two going to get married?" Emily innocently asked.

Elizabeth felt a blush come over her and she did her best to will it away and recover. "Children…" she began.

"I'm sure you will have children, once you're married of course." Gabe joined in.

The class giggled.

"That's enough!" Elizabeth said sternly as she placed her hands on her hips. "I suggest you get back to your school work or I'll be sure to recall this conversation when it comes time to assign homework." She said firmly.

The children knew she was serious and didn't want to try her. They all immediately returned to their work. Elizabeth sighed and turned around to head back to her desk. A small smile played on her lips. She thought it was sweet that they wanted her and Jack together but it was not an appropriate discussion. She thought about Jack and her smile grew wider. Elizabeth felt her heart flutter with excitement as she thought about their date tonight. Jack promised her dancing and she couldn't wait to spend a romantic evening with him.

Jack made his way up to the Pinkertons' quarters. He walked in and saw a listing of tenants. As Jack looked at the list, Pinkerton Roberts was heading out and saw Jack. He quickly turned around and knocked quietly on door of the room Barth was staying in but there was no answer. He quickly ran upstairs to hide.

Jack made his way down the hallway and stood outside the door. He knocked, "Pinkerton Roberts, open up. It's Constable Thornton." Jack said. "Come on, I just want to talk to you. Open up." Jack said. He waited and listened for a moment, "Open up or I'm coming in!" Jack said.

When no one responded, Jack slammed himself into the door and was shocked that it wasn't fully latched so it swung right open. Jack walked in slowly, "Hello?" he called. Jack began to look around for any evidence but he couldn't find anything strange. As Jack headed for the door to leave, he noticed Roberts' suit jacket from last night laying on a chair. Jack grabbed the jacket and searched the pockets. Jack's brow furrowed as he thought he felt something small in the lapel pocket. He pushed his fingers further and felt something small. Jack's eyes went wide when he pulled out a small black cap. He felt a mix of emotions when he turned it over and realized there was a white residue under the cap.

Pinkerton Roberts remained hidden upstairs. He was scared because he knew he was in deep and had to figure out what he should do next.

Jack returned immediately to the jail and gave the cap over to Bill. "I'll put the residue and cap through my tests but you'll have to wait for the results. If I do it now, it will be ready by morning." Bill said.

"That's ok as long as we find out what exactly happened to Elizabeth and the others." Jack said.

"Well here's the manual for the test results. I received some news…I have to ride out to Calgary as soon as possible. I've been summoned to give testimony on my findings on those gang members and my investigations." Bill said.

Jack was not pleased to hear that Bill was leaving, "I lost the Mounties this morning and now you're leaving. I can't be everywhere at once." Jack said.

"I know but you handled this town quite well on your own in the past, Jack." said Bill.

"I have someone drugging people in town and Barth is on the loose. I know, we don't have any evidence that he's here but we don't have any evidence that he's not!" Jack said with concern etched on his face.

Bill conceded, "You're right, we don't know if he's here or not. I have more bad news…I ran into Tom before and he said there's a horse missing from his livery. He thinks it was stolen early this morning."

Jack sighed. "Ok." He said as he ran his hand through his hair as he thought about the best way to approach the next few days solo. "I have to send a telegram to Calgary to make the judge aware that I did not bail Barth out and there is yet to be a sign of him in town. I'll stop by to see Tom."

Elizabeth dismissed her class promptly at 3:00. She waved to them and their mothers before she saw Pinkerton Roberts approaching.

Elizabeth was suspicious considering her conversation with Jack that morning. "Can I help you, Mr. Roberts?" she asked.

"Yes, I just wanted to see how you were feeling. I know you were not well last night." Roberts said.

"I'm fine, thank you. Have a nice day." Elizabeth said as she took a step back toward the schoolhouse in the hope that he would get the hint.

"I'm glad…" Roberts began as he took a step toward her.

"Roberts!" Jack said as walked up to them. Elizabeth turned around at the sound of Jack's voice. She felt a little relieved when she saw him.

Jack made eye contact with Elizabeth before he stepped in front of her and pushed Roberts back. He knew some of the children were still nearby so he pulled Roberts to the side of the schoolhouse. "I've been looking for you and I have a feeling that you knew that." Jack said. "You acted quite suspiciously last night, Roberts. Everyone that drank the ice tea was inebriated. Miss Thatcher said you forced her to drink some. Let's see, you danced with her, people said you showed her great interest and you were pretty reluctant to hand her over to me." Jack said as he stared at the man. "What do you have to say for yourself?"

Elizabeth waited with baited breath to see what Roberts would say but he just stared at Jack.

Jack lost his patience; he knew he already had found the vial cap so he pushed further. Jack grabbed Roberts jacket and pinned him to the wall. "A vial was found at the saloon. What were your intentions with Miss Thatcher last night?" Jack said through gritted teeth. "What were you planning to do to her?"

Elizabeth covered her mouth just thinking about that notion.

Roberts tried to think about what he could say to get out of this situation. He wanted to admit that it was Barth but he took an illegal bribe and was an accomplice to a potential crime.

"Nothing! I just wanted to get her home safely." Roberts said with a look of fear.

"I don't believe you." Jack said face to face with Roberts.

"She's a pretty lady, ok? I thought I'd dance with her and treat her to a beverage and offered to walk her home." Roberts said. "I didn't know you two were courting."

Jack knew he couldn't arrest Roberts until he had proof that the residue in the cap was a drug. For now he'd have to let him go and it made him angry. "If I find out that you put something in her drink…you're going to have a very big problem on your hands. Do you understand?" Jack said determinedly.

"Yes, I…I understand. It won't happen again." Pinkerton Roberts said.

"Again?" Elizabeth noted out loud. Roberts and Jack turned to look at her.

Jack narrowed his eyes on Roberts, "That's in interesting choice of words." Jack said suspiciously.

"Uh…I meant I won't ask her to dance or try to help her out again." Roberts said.

Jack fixed Roberts with a look but he had to let Roberts go. "I'll be seeing you soon." Jack said as he let him go.

"Of course, ha…have a nice day." Roberts said as he passed by Elizabeth.

Jack and Elizabeth watched Roberts leave as the slowly walked toward each other. "You certainly put the fear of God in him." Elizabeth said as she touched his arm.

Jack turned to Elizabeth "Well I wanted him to talk." Jack said as he looked back one more time. "It's only a matter of time, Elizabeth. I found something in his room earlier. Bill is running tests."

Elizabeth was taken aback. "It's just scary that anyone would do that." Elizabeth said as she took Jack's hand for comfort. "Why would he want to do that?"

"I don't know but I'm going to find out, I promise." Jack said as he squeezed her hand and kissed it.

Elizabeth smiled and put her arms around his waist and hugged him, "I know you will. Thank you. I was happy to see you. I was hoping you would come by, I missed you at recess."

"I'm sorry it was a hectic day." Jack said as he kissed her temple.

"Well, I'm looking forward to our evening together." She said with a smile as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "What are we doing?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack's mind scrambled for a moment, he forgot to make plans with everything that had been going on. "Um….the café." Jack figured Abigail would say yes.

"The theatre group is having their meeting there tonight at 7:00." Elizabeth said as she looked at him and stepped back.

"I guess it's the saloon then." Jack said.

"The saloon has the miner's card tournament." Elizabeth fixed Jack with a knowing look, "Mr. Thornton, were you so busy today that you didn't make any plans?" Elizabeth asked.

"No….yes." Jack conceded with a smile.

Elizabeth smiled again, "It's ok, Jack. Perhaps we could try again another night." Elizabeth said as she grabbed her basket and stepped toward the door.

"No, I want tonight." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled, "Hmm…let me see." she thought for a moment, "Oh, do you have any prisoners?"

Jack looked at her with surprise, "Not yet, why?"

"Well I could bring food from Abigail's. We could eat at the jail and use your desk as a table!" Elizabeth said with enthusiasm.

Jack smiled, "You really want to have a date in the jail?"

"Well it's not a romantic place but I care more about the company." Elizabeth said with a smile.

Jack beamed, "But there won't be any dancing." He said knowing that was her one request.

Elizabeth feigned sadness, "Oh…right. Perhaps another time." Elizabeth said before a small smile played on her lips.

Jack leaned over and kissed her. "May I have the pleasure of your company at 6:30 then? I'll pick you up." Jack said.

"Ok." She whispered before they kissed again.

**Stick with me, please! I know you will enjoy the next installment! Thank you so much for reading and to those who are reviewing. As a writer, the reviews keep me motivated to keep going. There are times when I may have a bit of writer's block and your reviews reignite the fire so-to-speak. Please keep them coming and THANK YOU! April 4th...WOO-HOO!**


End file.
